Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d’Osaka
by Catirella
Summary: [Chapter 13 en ligne...] Que ce passe t’il si un jour on est de l’autre côté du miroir. Un Orphelinat, un Collège et un Lycée uniquement de garçons… Ah ah… Hentai moi ? NON… YAOI…
1. Prologue

Auteur : Catirella

**Titre :** Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Et bien non… Les 5 beaux garçons de Gundam Wing ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais je les empreintes pour les besoins de cette fiction… Oui ils vont peu être souffrire, surtout un… Je sais, c'est toujours le même mais que voulez-vous, c'est bien connu… Qui aime bien, châtie bien et lui c'est un bonheur de l'aimer et de le châtier… Je sais aussi je suis sadique… On ne se refait pas…

**Couples :** … A venir

**Sujet :** Un orphelinat et la vie de tous les jours.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Noan, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_C'est la première fic que je corrige pour Cat' et hum...,  
je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un autant fâché avec les virgules...  
Bref, vous vous en foutez sûrement... Je suis là pour ça!  
Une petite histoire qui commence sur les chapeaux de roues...  
Et Duo en prend encore pour son grade!_

_Un jour Cat', je te ferais un dessin où Heero lui met une fessée!_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 11 octobre 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 12 octobre 2006._

Je sais que j'ai pas mal de fiction en cours mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire ce prologue.  
Qui est venu comme un flash aujourd'hui.

Merci Noan d'être ma bêta de cette fiction.

Bonne lecture.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka  
**1. Prologue 

* * *

**Mai 2000, 18h50. Orphelinat.**

« Melle Une voulez vous bien demander à mon fils de venir me rejoindre dans mon bureau à 19 heures. »

« Oui Monsieur le Directeur. »

**O.C.L YUY** est l'un des instituts pour garçons orphelins. Il est le plus ancien d'Osaka. Á un moment où l'état du Japon ne donnait plus de subventions aux orphelinats du pays et ne pouvait plus, avec les généreux donateurs, élever correctement les garçons qui leur étaient confiés, un de leurs ancêtres créa un Collège ainsi qu'un Lycée Privé International où les pensionnaires de l'Orphelinat bénéficiaient gratuitement du même enseignement que les fils des plus riches notables d'Osaka et des villages les plus proches.

En 200 ans, l'alliance des deux porta ces fruits et depuis 50 ans, le Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka devait faire une sélection très assidu pour accepter les fils des plus riches familles du monde.

La discipline de l'orphelinat n'avait pas changer en plus de 400 ans. Au plus grand malheur des garçons les plus turbulents et indisciplinés.

Mais hélas pour eux, lorsqu'ils faisaient un impair au Collège ou Lycée où la discipline était beaucoup plus souple du fait que certains parents étaient contre les châtiments corporels comme punition, celle-ci leur était donnée le soir, même dans le bureau du Directeur, qui n'était autre qu'un héritier de la famille Yuy.

Le précédent n'ayant eu qu'une fille, ce fut donc son gendre qui prit la succession à sa mort et il dut prendre le nom de Yuy à son mariage avec sa magnifique épouse pour que le nom de cette illustre famille japonaise ne disparaisse pas. Un petit garçon naquit en 1978, 15 ans après leur mariage et on lui donna le prénom d'Heero en hommage au fondateur de " L'Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka ".

Heero était le future directeur de cet empire. Mais en 2000, son père Odin qui avait cette fonction depuis plus de 35 ans, formait son fils lorsque celui-ci revint chez eux d'Europe où il étudiait depuis ses 18 ans.

Odin avait maintenant 59 ans. Il souhaitait donner les pleins pouvoirs à Heero pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu avec sa douce épouse. Dans 4 ans, cela sera possible lorsque son fils aura fini ses études. Heero et lui en avaient parlé à plusieurs reprises et Heero était préparé depuis toujours à cela.

Environ 60 orphelins de 6 ans à 18 ans et plus de 600 élèves dont plus de la moitié étaient pensionnaires.

Le règlement était strict, le port de l'uniforme, obligatoire et cela fonctionnait parfaitement depuis 400 ans.

Enfin presque.

C'est pour cela qu'une fois de plus, Odin demanda qu'Heero le rejoigne dans son bureau puisqu'il était à Osaka pour plusieurs jours.

Depuis bientôt 11 ans, un orphelin avait mis la pagaille dès son arrivé. Celui-ci ne parlait pas un mot de japonais à 6 ans mais apprit très vite et faisait des visites au directeur très fréquentes en ressortant de celle-ci en se frottant les fesses et pleurant parfois lorsque la punition était plus sévère.

Et malgré cela, il gardait toujours le sourire et sa joie de vivre. Odin aimait beaucoup ce petit garçon qui avait maintenant 17 ans et qui avait fait exploser la moitié du laboratoire de physique cette après midi pendant l'inter cour, en voulant faire une expérience vue sur internet.

Lorsque l'incident arriva aux oreilles du directeur, celui-ci sourit car il le connaissait que trop bien ainsi que son postérieur qu'il corrigeait encore trop fréquemment à son âge. Mais le règlement disciplinaire de l'orphelinat était là et n'avait pas évolué en 400 ans. En plus de cela, le coût des réparations allait être élevé… Une chance que la salle fusse vide au moment de l'explosion et que l'élève responsable de celui-ci avait eu la présence d'esprit de plonger à terre.

Cet orphelin au QI le plus élevé de tous les élèves du Collège et Lycée et même de son fils Heero était un vrai petit démon en bêtises.

La peau de ces fesses cette fois allait s'en souvenir.

Odin soupira.

Il n'aimait pas le punir, mais Heero, lui, oui. Une guerre froide s'était installé entre eux depuis le premier jour. Heero n'avait pas aimé que ce petit de 6 ans se fasse aimer de tous les autres à l'orphelinat avant lui, en moins d'une heure, alors que lui était toujours solitaire.

De plus il était plus intelligent que lui.

Odin allait demander à son fils de punir justement le mini terroriste en mettant de côté son animosité envers lui.

Mission difficile mais nécessaire pour l'avenir de son future rôle. Ne pas faire de différence entre chaque orphelin et chaque élève. Toujours être juste.

Á 18h55, Heero était là. Son père lui demanda de prendre sa place et lui expliqua rapidement le pourquoi de sa présence et ce qu'il attendait de lui lorsque l'élève et pensionnaire de l'orphelinat allait venir pour la punition.

Heero ne dit rien et après avoir écouté son père sans savoir le nom du garçon qui avait commis cet incident, il attendit celui-ci.

Á 19h, on frappa à la porte du bureau.

« Oui. »

La porte s'ouvrit.

Le pensionnaire se figea.

Le future directeur fronça les sourcils.

« Oh non Monsieur pas cela s'il vous plaît ? »

« Ferme la porte et place toi face au bureau comme les autres fois. »

La mort dans l'âme il obéit.

« Oui Monsieur. »

Une fois la porte refermée, il alla comme à son habitude, face au bureau, les mains derrière le dos les jambes légèrement écartés et il regarda son directeur mais là, il boudait un peu.

Odin était à l'affût. Ces deux là s'étaient battus plus d'une fois et c'était toujours son fils qui avait eu le dessus du fait qu'il était le plus grand. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Odin espérait mais au vu de leur échange visuel, cela paraissait mal parti.

« Tu sais pour quel raison tu es ici Duo Maxwell ? »

« Oui Monsieur le Directeur. »

Odin avait l'impression d'assister à un échange de balles de tennis.

« Et qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense pour peu que tu en ais une, au vu de l'incident. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire Monsieur, j'ai commis une faute grave. »

« Faire exploser la moitié d'une classe est en effet pas des plus bénins. »

Duo baissa la tête. C'est sûr que cette fois là, il avait fait fort. Jamais il n'avait été aussi loin dans sa stupidité.

« Tu passes tes examens de fin d'études dans 8 jours, tu ne peux pas être renvoyé du fait que tu es un élève de l'orphelinat donc par conséquent, tu te doutes que la punition va être lourde Duo ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

Heero se leva, Odin le suivit du regard. Il alla prendre la cane anglaise la plus fine, accrochée au mur. Duo ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. La plus douloureuse des trois.

« En position, coude sur le bureau, pantalon et sous vêtement au sol. »

Dans un soupir, Duo fit ce qu'il faisait pratiquement une fois par mois depuis presque 11 ans. Les plus sévère correction était donnée sans protection.

Une fois Duo dans la position disciplinaire de l'orphelinat, Heero lui remonta sa chemise blanche jusqu'à mi rein.

« Je sais que c'est beaucoup mais la faute est grave Duo donc je vais t'administrer 40 coups de canne aujourd'hui et tu en recevras 40 autres à la fin de tes examens. »

« 80 MAIS C'EST ENORME ! »

« Oui, mais prend conscience que tu aurais pu blesser une ou plusieurs personnes dans cet incident et même y perdre la vie Duo. »

Odin savait qu'il était juste. Le nombre pouvait paraître très élevé, mais il l'avait coupée en deux pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir dans 8 jours.

« Oui Monsieur, vous avez raison, je vous demande pardon d'avoir protesté Monsieur. »

« Bien. Je te dispense de les compter. Prêt ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

Et le premier coup s'abattit sur le milieu des fesses de Duo qui ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

Odin, ce soir là, rendit visite à Duo dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec 3 autres garçons. Duo était allongé sur le ventre et révisait un cours d'Histoire.

« Non, ne bouge pas. Pouvez vous nous laisser 10 minutes je vous pris ? »

« **Oui Monsieur**. »

Une fois seul, Odin caressa les longs cheveux de Duo.

« Il a été juste tu sais. »

« Oui mais ça fait super mal et j'ai encore pleuré avant la fin. »

« Quelle idée aussi as-tu eu de vouloir faire cette expérience. »

Duo était tout penaud.

« Pardon. J'ai fait une très grosse bêtise, je le sais. »

« Et un énorme trou dans le mur du Lycée aussi. Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas être blessé. »

« Oui je sais… Monsieur, j'ai peur. »

« Peur de quoi ? D'Heero ? »

« De devoir quitter ce lieu si je réussi mes examens. »

« OH mais tu vas les réussir et ne vas pas les rater exprès ou je double ta sanction pour dans 3 semaines. »

« **OH NON**. »

Odin lui sourit.

« Toi aussi tu me manqueras mon garçon. »

Odin avait toujours eu une préférence pour Duo. Duo qui se retrouvait si souvent dans la même position que ce soir, sur son bureau et même pour des fautes qu'il n'avait pas commises.

Oui.

Duo Maxwell couvrait les plus petits et les plus faibles. Odin l'avait toujours su, mais Duo n'avait jamais rien dit et remerciait toujours après avoir reçu la raclée qu'il était venu recevoir dans le bureau du directeur.

**5 ans ont passé.**

Heero est en place depuis 1 an. Et dans deux jours une nouvelle année scolaire va débuter. Aujourd'hui un nouveau professeur d'anglais arrive pour prendre ces fonctions en tant que professeur dans la journée et surveillant à l'orphelinat le reste du temps.

On frappe à sa porte.

« Oui, entrez. »

Un jeune homme de 22 ans pénètre à l'intérieur de celui-ci et referme la porte derrière lui. Puis il vient de placer les mains derrière le dos face au bureau de son nouvel employeur.

« Monsieur Yuy. »

Heero sourit.

**Une Suite ?**

Que voulez vous, j'aime beaucoup les uniformes.

Bisou et A+.

**_Catirella_**

* * *

_Juste pour information : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions, FF n'apprécie pas trop…_**

* * *

****Une petite reviews. Snif**… … ↓ 


	2. Mr Maxwell

Auteur : Catirella

**Titre :** Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Et bien non… Les 5 beaux garçons de Gundam Wing ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais je les empreintes pour les besoins de cette fiction… Oui ils vont peu être souffrire, surtout un… Je sais, c'est toujours le même mais que voulez-vous, c'est bien connu… Qui aime bien, châtie bien et lui c'est un bonheur de l'aimer et de le châtier… Je sais aussi je suis sadique… On ne se refait pas…

**Couples :** … A venir

**Sujet :** Un orphelinat et la vie de tous les jours.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Noan, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_J'adore cette suite! _

_On avance juste un peu dans l'histoire mais on apprend plein de choses!_

_Je suis sûre que vous l'aimerez autant que moi!_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 12 octobre 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 16 octobre 2006._

Et bien et bien…  
Pour ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews j'ai pu constater que les fesses de Duo suscitait un vif intérêt.  
Vous risquez d'être surpris. Certain(e)s ont compris pour Duo et ce chapitre 1 confirmera cela.  
Il y a aussi un chamboulement dans les rôles des G-boys et il nous en manque encore un à la fin de ce chapitre.  
Je ne vous en dis pas plus.  
Ah, oui au fait ! J'aime pas les virgules, je ne sais jamais où les mettre… Snif…

Bonne lecture.  
Bisous,  
**_Catirella _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka  
**2. Mr Maxwell 

* * *

« Tu n'es plus un pensionnaire ou un élève Duo, tu n'as pas à mettre tes mains derrière le dos… Tu as changé, c'est incroyable ! »

« Merci… Je suis un peu plus sage aussi. »

« Baka. »

« Ah ! Moins de 2 minutes avant que vous ne m'appeliez ainsi, un record. Je suis très heureux que vous ayez retenu ma candidature. »

« Tu as fait des études brillantes et fini avec mention celles-ci. L'université d'Oxford à été très satisfaite de ton travail en temps que professeur stagiaire. Tu peux me dire « tu » Duo, je te connais depuis tes 6 ans et tu me tutoyais avant de quitter l'orphelinat. »

« Merci, je ne savais pas si je pouvais, Monsieur Yuy. »

Heero leva le yeux au ciel.

« M. Maxwell, vous êtes un Baka. »

« Pardon ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles M. Maxwell ? »

« Et toi M. Yuy ? »

Duo sourit et rougit un peu. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, dire « tu » et t'appeler « M. Yuy », ce n'est pas crédible. »

« Hn. Bon, tu connais le côté orphelinat et son règlement… ? … Oui Duo ? »

Duo avait lève la main comme lorsque l'on voulait parler en classe, Heero n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Le règlement de l'orphelinat est toujours celui qui était de vigueur il y a 5 ans ? »

« Oui… Duo ne lève plus la main, j'ai l'impression de te revoir à poser trois tonnes de questions en uniforme lorsque mon père vous convoquait tous pour vous annoncer un évènement à venir. Tu es un professeur avant tout et un surveillant. »

« Excuse-moi, j'ai gardé certaines habitudes… La cane m'y a beaucoup aidé. »

« C'est sûr que tu as battu un record de coups de cane… Et oui, avant que tu ne poses la question elle sert toujours. »

Duo soupira.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Pour le moment je vais te conduire à tes appartements. »

« Je sais où est la chambre du surveillant, ce n'est pas la peine de te déranger Heero. »

« Nous avons fait des travaux durant les vacances et depuis 1 an, j'ai changé beaucoup de choses. Dont la chambre du surveillent de nuit et de certains week-end. Enfin, toi, tu vas y vivre toute l'année scolaire. »

« C'est vrai. Au fait ! Ils sont où les garçons ? »

« Je les ai envoyé au bord de la mer durant les travaux. »

Duo eut un immense sourire.

« Ils en ont de la chance. C'est bien, cela leur fait une réelle coupure à eux aussi. »

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Bien, allons faire le tour de ton ancien foyer. »

Ils sortirent du bureau et allèrent vers les chambres des 60 pensionnaires.

« Nous avons eu un petit nouveau il y a moins de deux mois, car un seul cette année a passé ces examens de fin d'études qu'il a obtenu de justesse. Il est parti de suite. Il voulait devenir ébéniste, nous lui avons trouver une école à Osaka même et un futur parton qui l'a pris immédiatement après son examen comme apprenti. Il était ravi de notre aide pour sa futur école et son nouveau parton et surtout il a une chambre pour lui seul. »

« Je parie qu'il s'agit de Kino. »

« Oui. Il t'en avait parlé ? »

« Oui. Il sculptait un morceau de bois dés qu'il le pouvait, avec le petit canif qu'il avait eu à ses 12 ans. Ce qu'il faisait était très beau. »

« Il nous a fait cela pour nous remercier. »

Heero montra une petite sculpture d'un panda en bois.

« Les plus petits sont fascinés. Duo, le petit dernier arrivé a beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer. »

« C'est dur Heero, j'en sais quelque chose. »

« Oui je sais, c'est pour cela aussi que je t'ai choisi. Tu peux les comprendre mieux que moi. Même si j'ai vécu avec vous, je n'ai pas perdu mes parents. Le petit Zechs est aussi mignon que toi à 6 ans mais 100 fois plus sage et c'est Wufei, son aîné de 3 ans qui l'a pris sous son aile. Trowa est leur responsable. Il est en charge des petits de 6 à 11 ans. »

Duo a pris de belles couleurs aux joues, lorsque Heero a dit « mignon ».

« Mais j'étais très sage, moi !.? »

« Quand tu dormais, oui. »

« Méchant… Heero, les deux plus petits, c'est normal que je ne les connaisse pas. Mais qui est Trowa ? Un autre surveillant, tout comme moi ? »

« Non. Il est arrivé à 13 ans parmi nous. Il ne dit quasiment rien et il est très solitaire… »

« Comme toi ! »

« Baka… Il est ici depuis 4 ans. C'est sa dernière année d'études. Je lui ai donné la responsabilité des petits l'année dernière, cela c'est très bien passé.

« Je ne comprend pas ? Il y a des plus grand qui ont une responsa… ! … Heero, cette chambre est magnifique. »

« C'est ton appartement de fonction. Il y a une grande chambre où nous sommes, une salle de bain et une autre pièce que tu aménageras comme bon te semble avec un coin cuisine aménagé. Les responsables peuvent venir te chercher en pleine nuit pour X raisons ,donc ils viendront frapper à cette porte… Cette pièce, par contre, est un lieu privé. »

« M. Tamaka avait cela lui aussi ? »

« Non. Les travaux de ce petit logement viennent juste d'être fini. Les meubles sont neufs et les draps aussi. »

« Heero, c'est trop, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. »

« Certains choses changent. »

« Mais pas le règlement. »

Heero soupira.

« Tu ne vas pas me le ressortir toutes les heures, Duo. »

« Non pardon… Mais pour les plus petits, c'est dur Heero. »

« Ta première punition à la cane, tu l'as reçue à quel âge ? »

« 6 ans pourquoi ? »

« Tu en es mort ? »

« Ben non puisque je suis là. »

« Donc eux non plus et je fais tout pour être juste… J'ai une question, je peux ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as d'autres costumes que celui-ci ? »

Duo, là, en rougit de honte.

« Non. Je n'en ai que deux et c'est le plus beau. »

« Pour ici, cela ne posera pas de problème, mais pour les cours au collège et Lycée, cela va en poser un. »

Duo soupira par le nez.

« Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai que cela pour le moment. Le mois prochain, je pourrais m'en acheter un ou deux avec des chemises neuves. »

« Et des cravates. »

« C'est toujours d'actualité ? »

« Oui. »

« Zut. »

« Tu n'en as pas ? »

Duo baissa la tête.

« Non… J'ai fait très attention Heero durant ces 5 années. Les bourses, c'est bien, mais elles ne suffisent pas. J'ai travaillé un peu à coté mais lorsque je suis parti en Angleterre cela m'a été impossible avec mon poste de stagiaire à plein temps. La vie en Angleterre est très élevée. J'avais tous juste de quoi payer mon billet de retour au Japon et mon bus jusqu'ici… Je suis désolé. »

Heero le regardé et soupiré mais c'était un soupir de compassion.

« Les garçons arrivent demain après midi... »

Heero regarda sa montre.

« Il est 15h26, nous allons en ville pour te rhabiller correctement pour ton statut de professeur. Il te faut 5 tenues correctes. Je retiendrais une tenue par mois sur ton salaire. Où sont tes affaires ? »

« Ma valise est restée à côté du bureau de Melle Une… Merci Heero, je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Rien… Et ne fais pas exploser ton coin cuisine. »

« Hé ! Tu avais frappé drôlement fort pour me punir. »

« Amplement mérité. »

« Oui mais quand même. »

« C'est du passé Duo. Monte ta valise dans ta chambre. Nous partons dans 10 minutes. »

« Bien. Je te rejoins où ? »

« Á ma voiture. »

« Á tout de suite alors. »

« Hn. »

Une heure plus tard.

« Non… Cela ne lui va pas. »

Duo a sur lui un costume gris clair avec une chemise dans les mêmes tons.

« Anthracite ou noir, ce sont les couleurs qui lui vont le mieux. »

L'employé les laissa et alla chercher d'autres costumes.

« Heero, c'est trop cher, je ne peux pas me permettre cela. Plus de la moitié de mon salaire va y passer rien qu'avec ce costume et il m'en faut 5. »

« Ils te plaisent hormis la couleur ? »

« Oui, mais c'est le prix qui lui, me plait beaucoup moins. Comment tu sais pour les couleurs ? »

« Le faite que nous nous battions dès que possible ne m'empêchait pas de t'observer Duo. Tu portais toujours des vêtements noirs lorsque tu n'allais pas en cours. »

Duo sourit en passant la nouvelle veste que le vendeur lui apportait.

« C'est beaucoup mieux. »

« Oui c'est mieux en effet… J'étais l'un des plus heureux quand le budget vêtement pour nous, a été individualisé. Cela nous a appris à gérer notre budget et nous avions des habits qui nous plaisaient et quand ils ne nous allaient plus, nous faisions du troc entre nous. C'est l'un de mes souvenirs les plus heureux. Avoir enfin un peu de personnalité. »

« Hn, je m'en souviens. C'est moi qui avait proposé cela à mon père. »

Duo le fixa d'un coup.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hn. L'idée m'est venu pour deux raisons. »

« Ah oui ! lesquelles ? »

« Les deux sont grâce à toi. Tu faisais toujours en sorte d'avoir une touche différente des autres en plus de ta natte. Et surtout nos bagarres. »

« Hein ! En quoi nos bagarres où j'en ressortais toujours avec mes vêtements déchirés a pu t'amener à avoir cette idée ? »

« Tu penses avoir été le seul à avoir reçu la cane Duo ? »

« Non. Tous les garons qui faisaient une entorse au règlement, ou qui l'avait mérité y avait droit pourquoi ? »

« Moi aussi j'y est goûté Duo et plus d'une fois, après chacune de nos bagarres pour avoir contribué à la mort de tes vêtements mais aussi pour l'acte en lui même. »

Duo fit un tête comme jamais. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Heero, lui aussi, avait eu doit à la cane anglaise.

« Je l'ignorais. »

« Vu la tête que tu fais, je veux bien le croire. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à nous battre, c'est ce qui m'a donc amené à penser que s'il s'agissait de vos propres vêtements, comme pour moi, vous en prendriez plus soin et, en plus, vous auriez eu le loisir de les choisir deux fois par an. »

« C'est un idée super que tu as eu Heero, là tu me laisses sans voix. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui bon d'accord je parle encore… ? … AH NON PAS DE CHEMISE ROSE. »

Heero éclata de rire à la vue de Duo et de la stupeur qu'il eut lorsque le vendeur lui avait apporté une chemise de couleur rose.

Heero demanda, au moment de payer, une facture pour l'orphelinat. Et le magasin fit une remise de 50/100 sur la globalité des achats.

En sortant, Duo, chargé comme un mulet, interrogea Heero à ce sujet. Heero lui aussi portait plusieurs sacs.

« Pourquoi le prix final a été divisé par 2 ? »

« Ils habillent tous les élèves du Collège et Lycée depuis 100 ans. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir du fait que, pour vous, ils viennent directement à l'orphelinat. »

« Ah, je comprend mieux. Merci, cela rentrera plus dans mes moyens même si c'est encore très élevé. Et comment ils ont fait, cette année, pour les pensionnaires ? »

« Vu les sommes que nous leur laissons chaque année, ils sont allés directement sur le lieu de leur vacances. Leurs tenues sont arrivées hier. Ah, j'allais oublier… Le porte de la cravate n'est plus d'actualité chez les élèves depuis deux ans. »

« Cadeau de départ de ton père ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est une bonne chose, dis moi, c'est sûr que c'est une obligation pour les professeurs ? »

« Oui Duo. »

« Flûte. »

Heero sourit et ouvrit la voiture.

Le lendemain, vers 14 heures, tous les garçons sont dans la grande salle où tous les repas sont pris et où tous les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat sont réunis pour les annonces collectives et événements spéciaux.

Duo attendait patiemment qu'Heero l'appelle, derrière la grande porte, depuis 15 minutes.

« Bien… Maintenant, vous allez rencontrer votre nouveau surveillant de nuit, ainsi que pour 1 week-end sur 2. **M. MAXWELL, VOUS POUVEZ ENTRER**. »

Duo poussa la porte et alla aux cotés d'Heero avec un immense sourire. Plus de la moitié des garçons le connaissait et sourirent eux aussi, comme tous. Les autres, par contre, le regardèrent de la tête aux pieds. Un homme jeune avec une natte et des yeux couleur améthyste. Très jeune mais magnifique.

« Les garçons, voici M. Maxwell. Je tiens à ce que vous l'appeliez ainsi, nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

« **OUI MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR**. **BIENVENU M. MAXWELL**. »

« Merci à vous tous. »

Heero était perplexe pour ceux qui connaissaient Duo, mais bon. Il savait à quoi s'en tenir avant de retenir sa candidature.

« Trowa, Yuki, approchez. »

C'étaient deux garçons qui avaient, à première vu, 17 ans. Le premier était de type européen et le deuxième japonais.

« Duo, voici les deux responsable des deux groupes. Yuki, celui des 12/18 ans et Trowa les 6/11 ans. M. Maxwell a la même autorité que moi ou le reste du personnel de l'orphelinat. **Ceci est valable pour vous tous**. »

« **OUI MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR**. »

Duo pouffa de rire et se prit une tape à l'arrière du crâne ce qui amusa tous les garçons. Même Trowa fit un micro sourire. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Heero qui malgré le non sérieux de Duo, l'en remercia. C'était la premier fois qu'il voyait Trowa faire un semblant de sourire.

« Excuse-moi, Monsieur le directeur. »

« Hn… Tu restes après. »

Duo le regarda avec peur.

« Je vais être puni ? »

Heero ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et tous les garçons rigolèrent. Même Wufei et Zechs qui n'avait pas lâché la main du jeune chinois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Intérieurement, Heero remercia une nouvelle fois Duo et sa bêtise toujours existante. Puis il sourit sadiquement et le regarda.

« Devine avec quoi ? »

« J'ai perdu l'habitude, Monsieur le Directeur. »

« C'est comme le vélo, cela revient très vite. Bon, les garçons vous allez voir Sally qui va vous donner vos trois uniformes de mi-saison. Puis une fois fait, vous allez tous en ville avec elle, Howard et Melle Une pour les achats de vos cartables pour ceux qui n'en ont pas et aussi pour ceux qui en ont besoin d'un nouveau. Les fournitures seront distribuées à votre retour après le goûter. Et n'oubliez pas que ce week-end, nous allons en ville pour que vous achetiez vos vêtements personnels. Les plus petits seront pris deux par deux par des élèves pensionnaires au Lycée comme toutes les autres années. Vous pouvez sortir en silence. »

Tous les garçons sortirent en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

« Tu as appris à faire de longs discours. »

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

« Tu va vraiment me punir ? »

« Hn ? Mais non baka… Je voulais te parler de Trowa, Wufei et Zechs. »

« Ouf, j'ai eu peur pour mes fesses. »

Heero secoua le tête et leva les yeux au plafond.

« Le règlement n'est plus applicable à toi, idiot. Mais à jouer les clowns ou les bakas reste à savoir ? … »

Duo bouda en croisant les bras.

« Tu as fait sourire et rire ces trois là. C'est un miracle en soit car cela n'était encore jamais arrivé. Je tenais à te remercier et aussi à te dire de faire attention à eux trois. Ils se protégent mutuellement. Comme toi avant, avec les plus faibles et les plus petits. »

« Tu avais aussi vu cela ? »

« Hn. Mon père aussi. Il était très fier de toi. Comme toujours à l'heure actuelle. Tu es son chouchou, tu sais. »

Duo était rouge comme une pivoine et avait l'air étonné que ce que lui apprenait Heero.

« Hein ? Son chouchou ? »

« Il t'aime beaucoup Duo et il est heureux que tu sois revenu. Il viendra sûrement te voir lorsqu'ils reviendront de leur voyage. »

Duo retrouva le sourire.

« Moi aussi j'ai hâte de le revoir. Tu vas avec eux en ville ?»

« Non. Les pensionnaires arrivent à 17 heures, je dois aller les accueillir et il me reste des détails à régler. »

« Je peux aller avec eux ? »

« Bien sûr ! Il suffit juste que tu me le dises pour que je ne te cherche pas partout au cas où j'aurais besoin de te parler. Tu as un portable au fait ? »

« Non. »

Levé de sourcil de la part d'Heero.

Duo rigola.

« Je vais en prendre un… Promis. Je vais les attendre au car. »

« Tu as hâte de leur parler cela se voit. »

« Voui. »

« N'oublie pas que tu es leur surveillant et aussi leur professeur d'anglais pour plus de la moitié Duo. »

« Oui je ne l'oublie pas. Bonne rentrée chez les riches.

« **DUO**. »

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil et fila comme le vent. Heero avait l'impression de revenir 10 ans en arrière.

Duo était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs.

Lorsque les garçons arrivèrent au car et virent Duo, tous ceux qui le connaissaient se ruèrent sur lui.

« **DUO**. »

« AH. Je sais c'est dur mais c'est M. Maxwell. Cela vaut mieux pour vous, d'accord ? »

« **OUI**. »

Tous voulaient lui parler en même temps et les autres qui ne le connaissaient pas, se demandaient pourquoi ils étaient tous autour de lui. Puis ils montèrent dans le car.

Sally que Duo connaissait lui fit signe qu'il fallait partir et il donna ses premiers ordres aux garçons pour qu'ils montent à leur tour dans le car pour se rendre en ville.

Duo était heureux, assis à l'avant, à les observer parler entre eux. Certains qui ne le connaissaient pas, le regardaient d'un coup et leurs regards changèrent ainsi que leurs visages. Un sourire s'y dessinait. Ils venaient d'apprendre que Duo était un de leurs ex-frères de l'orphelinat.

Seul Wufei qui avait Zechs avec lui et Trowa qui lui était seul dans le font du car ne semblaient pas partager la joie du groupe de son arrivé et de cette sortie en ville.

**Á suivre**

Alors ? Cela prend t'il la tournure à laquelle vous pensiez ?  
Moi je parie que non.  
Á bientôt pour la suite.  
Bisou.

**_Catirella_**

* * *

_Juste pour information : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions, FF n'apprécie pas trop…_**

* * *

****Une petite reviews. Snif**… … ↓ 


	3. Quatre Winner

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Et bien non… Les 5 beaux garçons de Gundam Wing ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais je les empreintes pour les besoins de cette fiction… Oui ils vont peu être souffrire, surtout un… Je sais, c'est toujours le même mais que voulez-vous, c'est bien connu… Qui aime bien, châtie bien et lui c'est un bonheur de l'aimer et de le châtier… Je sais aussi je suis sadique… On ne se refait pas…

**Couples :** … A venir

**Sujet :** Un orphelinat et la vie de tous les jours.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Noan, bêta pour cette fiction : _

_Et voilà, ils sont tous là! _

_On va pouvoir entrer dans le vif du sujet mais encore un peu de patience! _

_Vraiment Cat', cette fic s'annonce sur les meilleurs hospices! _

_Bonne lecture._

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 14 octobre 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 25 octobre 2006. _

Je sais que certain ce demande mais qu'a t'elle encore été inventé ?  
Comme je l'ai dit lors de mes réponses à certains d'entre vous, la tournure que prendra cette fiction au fil des chapitres vous surprendra peu être.  
Dans ce chapitre de nouvelles pièces au puzzle.  
Tous les rôles ont presque été distribuer. Pour les 5 G-Boys en tous cas c'est le cas.  
Juste pour info.  
Duo a donc actuellement 22 ans et Heero 27.  
Je ne vous en dis pas plus.  
Bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
_**Catirella **_

**

* * *

**

**Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka  
**3. Quatre Winner 

**

* * *

**

« Ah te voilà ! »

« Je suis désolé, je discutais avec Sally des garçons. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, entre et ferme la porte, s'il te plaît. »

Duo n'aimait pas trop être convoqué dans le bureau du directeur, même à 22 ans et avec son statut de professeur et surveillant.

« Duo approche… ! … N'ai pas peur, je te l'ai dit, tu n'es plus un des garçons. »

Duo s'approcha d'Heero qui prit une grande boîte blanche et la posa sur son bureau.

« Demain, c'est une grande première pour toi et pour nous aussi. Tu es le premier à devenir professeur dans nos établissements en étant sorti de l'Orphelinat Yuy et nous en sommes très fiers. Aucun encore n'avait fait d'études aussi longues et ton exemple a fait qu'il y a deux ans, Davy ait choisi de devenir avocat pour aider les enfants comme lui plus tard. Mon père et moi, ainsi que ma mère t'avons fait ce cadeau pour ta rentrée en tant que professeur titulaire d'anglais. »

Heero le regarda en lui souriant. Duo avait les yeux qui brillaient dangereusement. A part les petits cadeaux qu'ils avaient à leurs anniversaires et Noël, il n'en avait jamais eu. Et depuis qu'il avait quitté l'orphelinat, encore moins voir aucun, sauf des choses utiles comme des vêtements qu'il s'offrait à lui même.

« Ouvre là. C'est pour toi Duo. »

« Oui. »

Timidement Duo souleva le couvercle et écarta les feuilles en papier de soie qui protégeait ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Á la vue de ce qui se trouvait dans la boîte, Duo ne put retenir ces larmes de couler.

« Heero, elle est magnifique. »

« Ne pleure pas. Tous les professeurs qui sont d'un milieu bien plus aisé que toi ont ce type de mallette en cuir souple pour transporter leurs affaires de cours. »

« Il y a même mes initiales ! »

« Oui. Nous avons pensé que cela te plairait. »

« Oui c'est très simple et très beau, comme j'aime. Je ne mérite pas cela Heero. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour la salle de physique. Au fait M. Strodof est toujours professeur et il se souvient très bien de toi. »

« Aie ! Il va être heureux de me revoir, je le sens. Mais en effet c'est en parti pour cela et mon côté indiscipliné que j'ai eu durant les presque 12 ans passés ici. »

Heero vint à ces côté et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu as fait beaucoup de bêtises c'est plus que vrai, mais en même temps tu as redonné un souffle nouveau à l'orphelinat. Mon père m'a dit que la première année où tu n'étais pas là, cela avait été un enfer. Les plus petits pleuraient tout le temps et les plus grands demandaient quand tu allais venir leur rendre visite car tu leur manquais terriblement. »

« J'étais trop loin, je ne pouvais pas venir et je n'avais pas le temps ni les moyen hélas. »

« Je sais et mon père le savait aussi puisque vous vous écriviez un fois tous les trois mois. »

« Merci pour ce magnifique cadeau, je vais faire honneur à l'orphelinat. »

« Oui Duo, mais surtout, tu vas pouvoir prouver à tous que tu es devenu un adulte responsable et que tu es un professeur au même titre que ceux déjà en poste avant toi. »

« Le côté adulte responsable fait peur Heero ! »

Heero sourit.

« Baka. »

Duo lui rendit son sourire. Et il regarda et caressa le magnifique cadeau qui vient de lui être fait.

Le lendemain matin, au moment où Duo allait se rendre au Lycée.

« **Duo attends**. »

Duo stoppa son action et se retourna vers Heero.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi cours-tu ? »

Si les joues de Duo commençaient à être rouge, la question d'Heero avait fini de les empourprer.

« Je veux arriver en avance. »

« D'accord mais ne cours pas. »

« Oui… ? … Heero que fais-tu ? »

« Ta cravate est de travers comme toute les années où tu devais en porter une en cours. »

Duo se mordit les lèvres.

« Il n'y a rien à faire je n'y arrive pas et en plus je n'aime pas. »

« Je sais. Aller Professeur Maxwell vous êtes parfait. Bonne chance pour cette première journée. »

« Merci. A plus tard peut être. »

« Hn. »

Et Duo reprit son chemin sans courir et un sourire immense sur le visage.

Heero, de son côté, alla accompagner, avec Sally et Howard, les plus petits à l'école primaire publique du quartier dont ils dépendaient.

Les plus jeunes étaient tous très fiers à défaut d'avoir leurs parents lors de cette rentrée scolaire, d'avoir le directeur avec eux car cela démontrait aux autres enfants qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, livrés à eux même, comme certains le disaient. Il y avait toujours des enfants malveillants hélas.

Heero prit Zechs à part.

« Zechs, je sais que cette journée va être très dure mais Wufei et toi n'allez pas être dans la même classe. »

« Pourquoi Monsieur ? »

Heero lui sourit.

« Il est plus grand, donc il sait déjà lire et écrire. Toi tu vas encore mieux apprendre à le faire. »

« Veux pas être seul Monsieur. »

« Mais tu ne seras pas seul, il y a plein d'autres petits garçons et même des petites filles. »

Zechs commençait à avoir de petites larmes qui pointaient au coin des yeux.

Ce petit garçon aux cheveux blonds coupés court et aux yeux bleus était mignon comme tout et sa timidité le rendait encore plus à croquer.

« Veux rester avec Wufei, il est gentil avec moi. »

Heero le prit dans ses bras. Il avait lui aussi un faible pour Zechs comme son père avait eu avec Duo.

« Je sais que c'est dur le premier jour à la grande école mais tu le verras à la récréation et en rentrant de l'école. Ne pleure pas. »

Heero l'embrassa sur le front et Zechs se blottit contre lui.

Sally les regarda et sourit. Howard avait fait rentrer les 18 autres pour qu'il n'y ai pas de crise de jalousie.

« Zechs, tu sais que je ne peux pas te faire uniquement des câlins à toi et je ne peux pas non plus en faire à plus de la moitié des pensionnaires qui en ont besoin. »

« Ou… Oui Monsieur. »

« Aller, sèche ces grosses larmes et je vais t'accompagner à ta classe. Tu es le plus petit Zechs donc si tu as un problème, tu le dis à ton maître. »

« Et Wufei ? »

Heero lui sourit.

« Oui si tu veux mais il ne faut pas que Wufei se batte, c'est d'accord ? »

« Oui Monsieur le Directeur. »

Heero se releva après avoir essuyé les yeux et les joues de Zechs, il lui prit la main.

« Prêt ? »

« Voui. »

Et ensemble, sous le regard de Sally, ils pénétrèrent dans l'école.

Du côté de Duo, c'était la joie, car pratiquement tous les élèves qu'il allait avoir pour la partie Lycée où il enseignait, le connaissaient de l'époque où il était élève, eux étant au collège à ce moment là et surtout, Duo avait laissé un souvenir avant de quitter l'établissement avec l'incident de la salle de physique.

Mais Duo attendait avec impatience sa troisième heure de cours. Une classe de terminal, où d'ailleurs, Trowa se trouvait aussi. Mais il allait faire une surprise à une personne en particulier.

Lorsque le carillon retentit pour la fin du cours, tous les élèves sortirent sans bruit et lui même sortit à leur suite pour aller dans la cour pour partir à la recherche de sa victime. Dans les 5 minutes qui suivit, il repéra sa proie et se dirigea vers elle à grandes enjambées.

Et :

« M. WINNER EN VOILA UNE TENUE! OU SE TROUVE VOTRE CRAVATE ? »

Le garçon de 17 ans fit volte face à la personne qui venait de lui parler et lorsqu'il reconnut Duo, il hurla et lui sauta dessus.

« DUO, OH PAR ALLAH C'EST BIEN TOI ? »

« Oui Quatre tu m'étouffes et je suis un professeur… »

« Oups désolé Duo, heuuuu, M. Maxwell… »

« Allons un peu plus loin tu veux bien… Bonjours à vous tous, vous allez bien ? Et fermez la bouche, cela ne se fait pas dans le grand monde. »

Les amis de Quatre qui venaient du même milieu que lui et qui connaissaient aussi Duo n'en revenaient pas qu'il soit de nouveau parmi eux et en plus, en temps que professeur. Ils avaient fermé la bouche aussitôt que Duo leur en avait intimé l'ordre.

« Duo… Pardon M. Maxwell je suis tellement heureux de te… vous… Cela va être compliqué là ! »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. En classe, tu devras bien sûr me dire vous et M. Maxwell, mais en privé, lorsque nous serons seul toi et moi, hors de question. Que tu m'as manqué et que tu as grandi. Tu es presque de ma taille, ce n'est pas juste… »

Duo bouda et Quatre rigola.

« Oui j'ai changé en 5 ans c'est sûr et toi aussi. J'ai pas souvenir dans tes lettres d'avoir lu que tu revenais parmi nous ? »

« Non, je voulais te faire une surprise. »

Quatre avait un immense sourire.

« C'est réussi. Tu sais, je te dois beaucoup Duo… »

« Quatre, nous en avons parlé des milliers de fois, c'est bon… Tu as protégé deux garçons de l'orphelinat de plus grands que vous et tu as tout pris pour eux. Tu as quand même fini avec un bras de cassé et je me souviens encore de ton visage, mon Dieu, je ne regrette pas mon geste par la suite et si c'était à refaire, je le ferais. »

« Tu n'as pas pu t'asseoir correctement durant plus de 4 jours Duo. »

« Oui mais eux ils sont pris la raclée de leur vie et ils n'ont plus ennuyé qui que ce soit. »

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu es professeur de Quoi ? »

« Anglais. »

« Ah c'est sympa. Et tu vis où ? »

« Á l'orphelinat, je suis aussi le surveillant pour la nuit et 1 week-end sur 2. »

« OH c'est génial, on pourra donc se voir la bas. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien quand je suis arrivé au Lycée, je me suis porté volontaire pour accompagner les plus petits pour leur achat vestimentaire et les sorties en ville et c'est ma troisième année. En plus je viens tous les vendredis soirs pour donner un cours d'Arabe à un de vos pensionnaires. Il n'y a pas de professeur pour cette langue et M. Yuy fils m'a demandé, depuis l'année dernière, de lui en donner pour qu'il ne perde pas sa langue natale. J'ai accepté de suite. En plus, il est mignon, il n'a que 8 ans. »

« Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour toi Quatre ? »

Quatre rougit violemment.

« Duo tu n'as pas honte ? »

« Non. Pas de petit ami ? »

« Non. »

Duo le regarda l'air étonné.

« Tu es pourtant très mignon Quatre. »

Quatre soupira.

« C'est compliqué. »

« AH AH… Tu as quelqu'un en vu, toi. »

« Oui et non. »

« Hein ! C'est pas clair Quatre. »

« Je sais… Tu sais, j'ai eu peur que notre amitié se meure avec nos 5 ans de différence et l'éloignement. Je dévorais tes lettres dès qu'elles arrivaient et tu es mon seul vrai ami Duo. »

Quatre avait fini cette phrase en baissant la tête.

Duo lui sourit.

« Quatre regarde moi. »

Quatre le fit et le sourire de son ami le rassura de suite sur la nature de leur relation pour l'avenir.

« Toi aussi Quatre, tu es mon meilleur ami et le seul qui plus est. J'ai l'impression que je peux tout te dire et tu es comme le petit frère que j'ai perdu. »

« Oui je sais. »

« On se revoit en cours et n'oublies pas… M. Maxwell. »

« Oui je vais faire attention et ne pas commettre d'impair. »

« Oui car j'ai le pouvoir de te punir… Ohhhhhh douce vengeance. »

Quatre pâlit d'un coup.

« Duo je t'ai jamais rien fait moi ! »

« Je pense au prof de physique. »

« Duo, il a 55 ans. »

« Ben justement. »

Quatre pouffa de rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas peur de te retrouver même à 22 ans, courbé sur le bureau de M. Yuy ? »

Duo fronça les sourcils et prit un air de réflexion puis soupira par le nez et sourit sadiquement.

« Ça vaut le coup. »

Et Duo retourna vers sa classe.

Quatre le regarda et sourit.

« Il n'a pas tant changé que cela. »

Son regard vint à croiser celui de Trowa et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Trowa le fixa sans ciller et au bout d'une minute, il rentra à son tour dans le bâtiment pour aller à son prochain cours.

Durant le cours, Duo remarqua deux faits.

Le 1er : Trowa qui était seul dans son coin, regardait de temps en temps Quatre mais sans bouger la tête ni le corps.

Et le 2ème : Quatre lui aussi regardait Trowa, mais avec beaucoup moins de discrétion et surtout il rougit violemment quand, en retournant son attention sur le devoir demandé par Duo pour évaluer leur niveau, il rencontra celui de Duo qui lui sourit en coin. Quatre venait de se faire griller par son professeur et ami.

Ce premier jour vers 18h30, Duo alla frapper à la porte du bureau d'Heero.

« Oui. »

Duo entre et demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir sur une des deux chaises, Heero l'invita à le faire.

« Heero je peux te demander une faveur ? »

Heero le fixa et fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui demander.

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'ai un ami. Un seul vrai ami depuis 6 ans. »

« Et ? »

« C'est un élève qui est encore en terminal. »

« Ah. Et qu'attends tu de moi ? »

« Pouvoir lui parler librement lorsqu'il vient à l'orphelinat. »

« C'est Quatre Winner c'est cela ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu avais gardé le contact avec un élève de 12 ans à l'époque ? »

« Oui Heero. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. »

« Je peux comprendre Duo. Ce n'est pas à cause de lui que t'es battu en début d'année de ta terminal ? »

« Si. »

« Je revois mon père me raconter l'état dans lequel était ton nouvel uniforme. »

« Foutu et immettable. »

« Et les trois qui s'en étaient pris à deux de l'orphelinat et ensuite à Quatre Winner. »

« Mal en point et un nez cassée. »

« J'ai trouvé que papa avait été trop sévère avec toi. »

« AH BON ? »

« Oui. Tu as pris la défense de trois garçons de 11 ans et si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je suis sûr qu'après avoir mis au sol Quatre Winner, ils s'en seraient pris aux deux autres. »

« Oui c'est vrai que la punition, je l'ai senti passer mais j'ai eu deux corrections avec 48 heures de battement à cause de l'uniforme qu'il a fallu me racheter. Je peux comprendre et je ne regrette rien. Pour Quatre je peux. J'ai pris la liberté de lui dire qu'il pouvait me tutoyer et m'appeler Duo lorsque nous étions seul. On s'est écrit pratiquement tous les 15 jours durant 5 ans, c'est comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quitter. »

« Oui tu peux. »

« Merci Heero… Et la rentée des petits, elle s'est bien passée ? »

« Pour tous oui, sauf pour Zechs. Il a eu une crise de larmes le midi et c'est Wufei qui l'a calmé comme à chaque fois. Ils ont une chose qui les rapprochent ainsi que Trowa. Ils ont perdu leur famille de la même façon. »

« Comment ? »

« Je ne préfère pas t'en parler. »

« Pourquoi ? Je dois savoir si je suis confronté à un problème et que tu n'es pas présent. »

Heero soupira.

« Ils ont péri pas le feu. »

Duo blêmit et frissonna. Heero vint à ses côtés.

« C'est pour cela que je ne voulais rien te dire. Viens… Allons prendre l'air, je vais te parler des garçons que tu ne connais pas encore. »

Heero le prit par les épaules et l'aida à se lever. Duo, sans rien dire, se laissa faire et suivit Heero.

Ce soir là, Duo fit un cauchemar.

**Á suivre**

Toujours avec moi ?  
Hummm, j'espère…  
Á bientôt pour la suite.  
Bisou.

**_Catirella_**

* * *

_Juste pour information : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions, FF n'apprécie pas trop…_**

* * *

****Une petite reviews. Snif**… … ↓ 


	4. Sortie en ville

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Et bien non… Les 5 beaux garçons de Gundam Wing ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais je les empreintes pour les besoins de cette fiction… Oui ils vont peu être souffrire, surtout un… Je sais, c'est toujours le même mais que voulez-vous, c'est bien connu… Qui aime bien, châtie bien et lui c'est un bonheur de l'aimer et de le châtier… Je sais aussi je suis sadique… On ne se refait pas…

**Couples :** … A venir

**Sujet :** Un orphelinat et la vie de tous les jours.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Noan, bêta pour cette fiction : _

_Alalala... _

_J'aime bien ce chap'. _

_On a droit à un micro rapprochement entre Quatre et Trowa et Duo Et Heero..._

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit sur 4 jours en octobre 2006 et fini le 24.  
Mis en ligne le 3 novembre 2006 à 12h54. _

Voici enfin le chapitre 4.  
Quand vous n'avez aucune inspiration c'est pas des plus évident, du coup j'ai du l'écrire sur plusieurs jours.  
Dans ce chapitre vous allez en apprendre un peu plus pour le moment sur Duo.  
Trowa va s'ouvrire un peu aussi.  
Voilà…  
Bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
_Catirella _

۝

**Message de remerciement :**

Un grand MERCI pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu le 31 octobre à l'occasion de mon anniversaire.  
J'ai été très toucher et cela ma fait plus que plaisir.  
J'ai enfin répondu à tout ce que j'ai reçu, donc voici l'unique texte que j'ai pour vous.  
Je n'ai rien écrie ces derniers temps par manque d'inspiration.  
Mais je vais repartire, j'en suis sûr.  
Encore merci à vous tous de prendre le temps de lire mes textes et de les reviewer.  
KISUS.

**Catirella **

۝

**_

* * *

_**

**Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka  
**4. Sortie en ville

* * *

La semaine passa à une allure folle. 

Zechs commençait à se faire à sa classe mais restait seul dans son coin. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il courait vers Wufei qui le prenait dans ses bras et lui racontait des histoires pour qu'il ne pleure pas à l'école. Ils étaient toujours ensemble lorsqu'ils quittaient leur classe respective. Wufei qui jusqu'alors avait lui aussi était seul ne l'était plus hormis en cours.

Trowa, lui, restait des plus silencieux aussi. Duo commençait à s'arracher les cheveux lorsqu'il avait le malheur de lui poser une question en cours ou à l'orphelinat car il avait en réponse un « Hum ou Hn », il avait renoncé à le questionner en cours d'anglais pour le moment.

Quatre, lui, vint le vendredi pour donner son cours à Hakim. Ensuite Duo et lui avaient beaucoup parlé jusqu'à ce que Quatre dût retourner aux dortoirs des élèves pensionnaires et surtout avant quand le réfectoire ne ferme ses portes.

Duo avait refait les nuits suivantes, le même cauchemar de son enfance et cela commençait à l'agacer. Mais pour l'heure, il y avait la sortie en ville et deux cars les attendaient, ainsi que 7 étudiants du Lycée.

Duo aurait uniquement Zechs avec lui. Lors de la réunion qu'il y avait eu le vendredi soir alors que tout le monde était couché, Sally, Howard, Une et Heero. Ils avaient déterminé les groupes de trois à l'exception de Zechs qui serait seul avec Duo.

Une et Heero, eux, resteraient disponibles pour les plus grands.

Ce samedi à 13h45, tous arrivèrent en ville et partirent faire leur achats avec la consigne de revenir à 18h30 aux cars. Ils avaient chacun eu de quoi s'acheter un goûter comme toutes les autres années. Tous aimaient ces deux sorties car elles étaient uniquement à eux, individuellement. Ils étaient tous très respectueux des commerçants qui leur rendaient bien à leur manière.

Duo se rendit en premier dans un magasin de chaussures car Zechs en avait besoin d'une nouvelle paire. La sienne était trop petite mais il n'avait rien dit et c'est Trowa qui l'avait remarqué le jeudi matin en l'aidant avec ses lacets. Il avait, le soir, rendu visite à Duo pour le lui dire sans développer. Duo avait même dû le questionner dés le départ car il attendait devant la porte de sa chambre sans rien lui dire de sa visite à 21h30. A la final, Duo, le lendemain matin en avertit Heero qui augmenta le budget de Zechs pour une nouvelle paire de chaussures.

« Elles ne te plaisent pas ? »

Zechs ne dit rien, assis sur le petit siège et Duo, avec les deux chaussures dans les mains. Duo lui fit un immense sourire et l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

« Zechs regarde moi s'il te plaît ».

Le petit garçon releva la tête avec des joues toutes rouge. Duo le trouva adorable, il ressemblait beaucoup à Quatre.

« J'aimerai ton avis sur ces chaussures… Alors comment les trouves-tu ? … Elles ont l'air confortables et en plus elles sont belles ce qui n'est pas plus mal. »

« Oui elles sont belles , il est où Wufei ? »

Duo perdit un peu de son sourire mais se reprit de suite.

« Avec Quatre et Hakim. »

« Je veux aller avec eux M. Maxwell. »

« C'est impossible Zechs, c'est avec moi que tu es et moi, je suis très heureux d'être avec un petit garçon gentil et mignon comme toi, en plus on va bien s'amuser et t'acheter de beaux vêtements qui vont avec tes magnifiques yeux bleu. »

Zechs fit un petit sourire tout timide et rougit encore plus.

« On va pas le voir alors ? »

« Si… J'ai demandé à Quatre que nous nous retrouvions pour le goûter, mais pas avant. »

Zechs releva la tête et Duo eut l'impression de lui avoir décroché la lune, tellement il vit sur la petite bouille de Zechs qu'il était heureux de retrouver Wufei pour le goûter.

« Mais dans l'immédiat les chaussure d'accord ? »

« Oui M. Maxwell. »

« Tu es plus mignon tu sais Zechs, avec un beau sourire. »

Zechs fut encore plus intimidé et Duo heureux de le voir sourire un peu.

Á 16 heures, comme convenu avec Quatre, ils se retrouvèrent au Parc après avoir acheté de quoi goûter. Un petit privilège lors de ces sorties que chacun appréciait. Zechs, bien sûr, laissa Duo comme une veille chaussette lorsqu'il aperçut Wufei qui lui aussi semblait très heureux de retrouver son petit protégé.

Après un soupir de consternation d'avoir était mis dans le vent par un enfant de 6 ans ce qui amusa beaucoup Quatre, ils goûtèrent tous les 5, assis sur l'herbe. Duo et Quatre se mirent légèrement en retrait. Duo avait remarqué aussi que Trowa se trouvait juste en face d'eux à regarder les enfants d'un regard bienveillant.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Trowa. Tu en es tombé amoureux ? »

Si Quatre avait pris des couleur aux joues à la première question la seconde avait fini de l'achever.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait penser cela ? »

« Réfléchissons… En premier, tu n'a pas suivi mes cours, tu l'as maté les trois quart du temps, heureusement que tu es bon en anglais. En deuxième, tu rougis lorsqu'il te grille comme moi je l'ai fait le jour de la rentrée et en troisième, tu avais un sourire bête depuis que nous avons commencé à goûter… Donc tout prêt à croire que le charme du méché aux yeux vert ne te laisse pas indifférent… »

« Duo ? »

« Hum… »

« Mange ton gâteau cela t'occupera la bouche 1 minute. »

« Hé ! C'est pas gentil et c'est 2 minutes car j'en ai pris deux. »

« Avec quel argent ? Je pensais que tu n'avais plus rien d'avance. »

« Heero m'a prêté un peu pour que je puisse manger deux gâteaux. C'est incroyable ce qu'il sait sur moi. »

« En même temps que tu sois un morfale des sucreries cela n'a pu échapper à personne. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Tu n'as pas tort… Alors pour Trowa ? »

« Et toi pour M. Yuy ? »

Duo écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« Hein ! Mais il est trop vieux pour moi et c'est pas mon style, en plus il est marié et son fils est mon boss. »

Quatre éclata de rire et Duo le regarda d'un air boudeur.

« Quoi ? Arrête de te foutre de moi. »

Quatre se calma comme il put et but une gorgée de son jus de fruit.

« Je ne parlais pas de M. Yuy, l'ancien directeur, mais de M. Heero Yuy, son fils… Moi, je me souviens que son charme d'étudiant à l'époque te rendait fou. Même si vous vous bouffiez le nez dés que possible… Comme un vieux couple en fait. »

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. La referma, la ré-ouvra et enfin la ferma et fronça les sourcils.

« Boude pas… Aller, je vais y répondre à ta question des plus indiscrète. Oui le charme de Trowa m'attire depuis 4 ans. »

« 4 ANS ! »

« Crie le encore plus fort, il n'a pas dû t'entendre. »

« 'Scuse… Pourquoi ne lui parles tu pas ? »

Quatre haussa les sourcils.

« Duo, tu n'as rien remarqué chez Trowa ? »

Duo le regarda et se fait bien sûr grillé par le méché, il lui fit un beau sourire et reporta son attention sur Quatre.

« Ben non quoi ? »

Quatre soupira.

« Il reste toujours seul. Le peu qui ont tenter d'aller vers lui se sont fait mettre dans le vent comme toi tout à l'heure avec Zechs. »

« Ah. En même temps qui ne tente rien n'a rien… TROWA APPROCHE. »

Quatre paniqua d'un coup.

« Mais tu es fou. »

« Oui. »

« Oui Monsieur Maxwell ? »

« Trowa tu veux bien rester avec nous le temps du goûter histoire que nous faisions plus ample connaissance ? »

« C'est que… »

« C'est que tu regardes tes deux protégés à distance et tu peux aussi bien le faire d'ici non ? »

Trowa soupir et ne put refuser plus ou moins un ordre d'un surveillant sans être puni par la suite.

« Oui Monsieur Maxwell. »

« Trowa… Le Monsieur suffira largement si tu veux bien ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

Et Trowa prit place aux cotés de Quatre car de là, il pouvait voir les trois enfants qui goûtaient tranquillement.

Durant les 5 minutes qui suivirent, le silence devenait trop pesant pour Duo qui n'en pouvait plus.

« C'était bien tes vacances en Algérie chez une de tes sœurs au fait Quatre ? »

« Hein ? Ah oui. Trop chaud comme toujours mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre et j'ai jouer les nounous. »

Duo éclata de rire.

« Vacances empoissonnées. »

« Oui et encore si tu savais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Une d'elles attend son 6ème enfant, elle suit les traces de notre mère pour ma plus grande joie. »

« Quatre tu as la chance d'avoir une famille. »

« Je sais, excuse moi, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Et toi tu as fait quoi durant tes pseudos vacances ? »

« J'ai donné des cours de soutient pour me payer mon billet d'avion et j'ai fini de rembourser mon emprunt pour mes études. »

« Vos parents ne pouvaient pas vous aider financièrement Monsieur ?. »

Duo fixa Trowa qui avait l'air sincère dans sa question.

« Non Trowa, ils sont morts quand j'ai eu 6 ans et je suis un ancien de l'orphelinat. »

« QUOI ? »

« Je pensé que tu étais au courant. Tous les autres le savent maintenant. »

Trowa baissa la tête.

« Je ne parles pas aux autres Monsieur. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant tu le sais. J'ai encore faim moi ! »

« DUO. »

« Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai faim. »

Trowa fit un micro sourit en les regardant. Il avait bien vu que le nouveau professeur d'anglais et Quatre se connaissait avant que celui-ci ne vienne enseigner dans leur établissement privé, mais il ignorait que M. Maxwell était un des leurs avant. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur et pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, il entrouvrit une porte pour se confier peut être à cet homme qui pourrait le comprend et peut être l'aider aussi.

« Tenez Monsieur. »

Duo regarda ce que Trowa lui donnait.

« Trowa c'est ta pomme. »

« Je ne la mangerai pas Monsieur et nous n'avons pas le droit d'avoir de la nourriture dans les chambres. »

Duo lui sourit et prit le fruit qui lui était offert.

« Merci infiniment Trowa… Oui Zechs ? »

« Veux faire pipi Monsieur. »

« Ah. »

Quatre éclata de rire et Trowa sourit une fois de plus.

« Quatre je te confis ma pomme. Aller Zechs allons aux toilettes, c'est toujours au même endroit ? »

« Oui Duo. »

« Oui Monsieur. »

Quatre et Trowa se regardèrent et ils se perdirent mutuellement dans les yeux de l'autre.

« Merci… Bon ben là ils sont plus avec nous. Tu sais faire pipi tout seul ? »

Zechs lui fit un petit sourire.

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Chouette. »

Et Duo en profita pour demander aux deux autres plus petits s'ils ne voulaient pas eux aussi aller aux toilettes et ce fut un Duo avec trois enfants qui s'y rendit.

Pendent ce temps Quatre et Trowa avaient réussi à briser le lien visuel.

« C'est gentil à toi de donner de ton temps libre à l'orphelinat. »

« Merci mais si je pouvais aider plus je le ferais car sans une personne de votre orphelinat, je ne serais peu être plus ici pour le faire. »

« Ah oui ! Qui ? »

« Duo. Il m'a sauvé ainsi que deux autres garçons de l'orphelinat. »

« C'est toi ? »

« Pardon ? C'est moi quoi ? »

« J'ai entendu les plus grands à mon arrivé, parler de cet incident. Que deux élèves riches du lycée avec attaquer gratuitement deux autres élève qui est étaient au collège et en plus venait de l'orphelinat. Ils racontaient d'un autre lycéen était venu prendre leur défense et avait tous pris à leur place en s'interposant. »

Quatre rougit et se sentit très gêné. Il ignorait que ce qu'il avait fait, était un sujet de discussion à l'orphelinat.

« Oui c'est moi. »

Cette fois Trowa lui sourit franchement.

« Je suis arrivé l'année après cet incident et celui de la classe de physique. »

Quatre lui rendit son sourire avec des joues plus que rouges.

« Ça c'est un expérience ratée de Duo. »

« HN ? Monsieur Maxwell en est le responsable ? »

« Oui. C'est bien qu'il soit revenu parmi vous, il pourra mieux vous comprendre que quiconque. »

« Oui. Je l'espère. »

« Ah, j'ai bien cru que nous n'allions jamais revenir, ça pue toujours autant dans ces toilettes… Ben quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme cela tous les deux ? »

« Je lui ai raconté pour la salle de physique. »

« Ah c'est ça. D'ailleurs il faut que je mets au point ma vengeance. »

« Contre Qui ? … Monsieur. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Notre cher professeur de physique. »

Trowa le fixa d'un air étonné.

« Tu as toujours cette idée en tête. »

« Oui… Il n'a même pas plaidé la cause de mes fesses et je lui ai rendu service, mine de rien. »

« **Ah oui ?** »

Quatre et Trowa se regardèrent de nouveau.

« Oui. Son matériel avait besoin d'être renouvelé et la déco aussi. »

Quatre qui avait du baisser les yeux au regard trop pressant de Trowa sourit en fixant la pomme de Duo. Trowa lui sourit en coin. Cet dernière année de lycée ne serait peut être pas de nouveau synonyme de solitude pour lui.

« Duo. »

« Hum ? »

« Ta pomme. »

« Oh merci… Bon et si nous rangions notre coin pique nique et que nous retournions à nos achat ? »

« Oui. On peut rester ensemble, regarde ils sont trop mignons cela me fait de la peine de les séparer encore. »

« Quatre, je vais me faire gronder par Heero. »

« Ce ne sera pas la première fois et tes fesses n'ont plus rien à craindre non ? »

En croquant dans sa pomme, Duo soupira.

« Ok. J'en prend la responsabilité. »

« Je peux me joindre à vous Monsieur ? J'ai fini les miens. »

« Hum bien sûr. »

Et une fois l'endroit remis en état, le groupe de 6 reprit sa mission jusqu'à 18h30.

Il était 21h30, Duo se trouvait dans le bureau d'Heero et il était mal dans son jean noir.

« Me gronde pas, ils étaient très content de finir l'après midi ensemble et Zechs a souri, même le petit Wufei qui jusqu'à maintenant me fusillait du regard. Á ce sujet, ne lui confies pas une arme blanche du type, sabre ou katana. Je ne tiens pas à me faire scalper par ce môme. »

Heero le fixa, assis à son bureau, les deux mains croisées sous son menton.

« Tu seras privé de dessert demain midi. »

« OH NON PAS ÇA STEUPLAÎT HEERO… »

« Baka, je plaisante. »

Duo soupira de soulagement en fermant les yeux.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour Trowa et je te laisse y aller à ton rythme pour Zechs et Wufei aussi, nous allons doucement y aller avec eux. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre ? »

Heero soupira.

« Aujourd'hui ce m'est pas très important que ces deux là restent ensemble constamment mais lorsque Wufei va devoir intégrer le collège cela va être très dur pour Zechs. Je veux juste le préparer petit à petit. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup Zechs n'est ce pas ? »

Heero sourit à son tour.

« Oui. Plus qu'il ne le faudrait mais je n'ai pas le droit, tout comme mon père ne l'avait pas avec toi. »

« Je comprend. Dis ? J'ai eu une idée cette après midi qui pourrait aider et soulager Sally et Howard. »

« Tu veux que nous en parlions ce soir ou demain ? »

« Ce soir, si cela ne te dérange pas à moins que tu ne sois attendu pas ta fiancée ou ta femme ? »

« Je ne suis ni marié ni fiancé. C'est bon pour ce soir, je t'écoute. »

Et Duo lui expliqua son idée.

Vers minuit, Heero, comme à son habitude, fit le tour des chambres, pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

En passant devant les appartements de Duo pour se rendre à son logement, il entendit des hurlements en provenance de ceux-ci. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et entra pour trouver Duo en sueur dans son lit qui luttait contre un ennemi invisible.

Il referma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur son lit et le prit temps bien que mal dans ses bras pour le calmer. Une fois réussie la tâche de l'avoir placé contre son torse recouvert de sa verte de pyjama, il le berce doucement.

« Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut, calme toi c'est fini. Tu ne peux plus rien pour eux, Duo. Chuuuuuuuuuut, tu étais trop petit, tu ne pouvais rien faire, c'est fini, ils reposent en paix, calme toi. »

Progressivement, Duo se calma et se réveilla.

« _Heero ?_ »

Duo était encore un peu endormi.

« Oui. Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui… Excuse moi je… »

« Non, c'est ma faute je ne voulais pas te dire pour le lien qui rapprochait Zechs, Wufei et Trowa. Je savais que cela réveillerait en toi de vieux souvenirs. »

Duo ferma les yeux.

« J'aurais tellement aimé les sauver. »

« Tu n'avais que 6 ans Duo. Ta mère t'a mis en sécurité, elle voulait elle aussi te sauver la vie ce qu'elle a fait. »

« En sacrifiant la sienne. »

« Oui. Je sais tout cela Duo. Tu cauchemardes depuis le jour où nous avons eu cette discussion ? »

« Oui. »

« Aller laisse moi une petit place. »

« Tu es sûr ? Et si un des garçons venait ? »

« J'en prend la responsabilité. »

« Merci Heero… »

« De rien…Je n'ai pas oublier le jour où c'est toi qui m'a aidé quand ma grand-mère est morte. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas te faire prendre et passer par ma fenêtre. Tu m'as beaucoup aider Duo. »

« Petit moment de paix entre nous à cette époque et en plus tu allais nous quitter pour l'Europe. »

« Hn. Aller la crevette pousse toi. »

« Hé ! Je ne suis pas une crevette. »

« C'est mon père qui t'appelait comme cela lorsqu'il parlait de toi le soir à table. »

« Ah ! Un crevette toute sage alors. »

Duo avait dit cela avec un immense sourire.

« Baka. Non. Une crevette démoniaque… Duo tu ne portes qu'un boxer pour dormir ? »

Duo, là, était mort de honte et rouge de surcroît.

« Trop cher les pyjamas. »

« Et si un des garçons vient, tu fais comment ? »

« Je m'habille rapidement. »

Heero leva un sourcil.

« Hn ! C'est pas gagné d'avance. »

Duo bouda.

« Vilain. »

« Arrête de faire le bébé. Je t'en prêterai un en attendant. Aller on dort maintenant car demain c'est toi et moi qui sommes de garde uniquement. »

« Je serais toujours avec toi, lorsque ce sera mes week-end ? »

« Hn. »

« C'est un « Hn » oui celui-là ? »

« Oui. »

Et Heero éteignit la lampe de chevet que Duo avait allumé après avoir repris tous ses esprits.

« Bonne nuit Heero. »

« Hum. Bonne nuit à toi aussi Duo. »

Duo ne tarda pas à s'endormir, blotti dans les bras d'Heero. Il avait besoin de ce réconfort pour retrouver la force de ne plus penser à cette nuite tragique où ses parents et son petit frère de deux mois avait péri par le feu.

Heero attendit que la respiration de Duo soit régulière pour à son tour s'endormir sans pour autant relâcher sa prise sur son jeune surveillant qui sentait merveilleusement bon.

**Á suivre **

J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, mais j'y suis arrivé.  
Bon. Toujours en espèrent que cela vous plaisez…  
Á bientôt pour la suite.  
Bisou.

**_Catirella_**

* * *

_Juste pour information : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions, FF n'apprécie pas trop…_**

* * *

****Une petite reviews. Snif**… … ↓ 


	5. L’incendie

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Et bien non… Les 5 beaux garçons de Gundam Wing ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais je les empreintes pour les besoins de cette fiction… Oui ils vont peu être souffrire, surtout un… Je sais, c'est toujours le même mais que voulez-vous, c'est bien connu… Qui aime bien, châtie bien et lui c'est un bonheur de l'aimer et de le châtier… Je sais aussi je suis sadique… On ne se refait pas…

**Couples :** … A venir

**Sujet :** Un orphelinat et la vie de tous les jours.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Noan, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_Je vais peut-être me répéter mais cette fic est vraiment géniale!!!_

_Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre où Duo fait face à ses peurs avec courage!!_

_Je vais en profiter pour me faire un peu de pub: pour celles que ça intéresse, je viens de mettre un fanart de la scène du prologue où Duo reçoit les coups de cannes sur mon blog. L'adresse est dans mon profil et un petit commentaire sera le bienvenue._

_Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE._

_Noan_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit sur 2 jours fini le 3 novembre 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 10 novembre 2006 à 16h16._

Beaucoup ce chose encore dans ce chapitre.  
Un nouveau personnage enfin un que l'on voit et deux autres à venir.  
Je ne vous en dit pas plus…  
Bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
_Catirella

* * *

_

**Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka  
**5. L'incendie

* * *

Personne ne vint la nuit où Heero était resté avec Duo.

Le lendemain, Heero lui prêta deux pyjamas pour faire un roulement. Duo le remercia et bouda, il avait pris l'habitude de dormir nu depuis 5 ans, déjà qu'il reportait des boxers depuis son retour, il était maintenant tenu de mettre un pyjama lorsqu'il était de surveillance à savoir 90/100 de son temps lorsqu'il était à l'orphelinat.

Heero avait été favorable à l'idée de Duo au sujet de demander à un groupe d'élèves volontaires, par roulement, de venir aider les petits pour leurs devoirs le soir. Cela permettait aussi de créer un lien avec les futures élèves de l'orphelinat qui rentreront un jour au collège, avec ceux du collège de dernières années et ceux du lycée qui voulaient travailler plus tard avec des enfants. De cette façon, ils auraient un aperçu et pourraient choisir une autre orientation si celle-ci ne leur plaisaient plus.

Les petits seraient pris un par un et cela serait bien mieux pour eux. De cette façon, Sally et Howard pourraient, eux, aider uniquement ceux du collège et ceux du lycée qui avaient du mal à suivre. Un gain de temps pour tous et ceux qui seraient volontaire pourraient bénéficier des sorties de certains week-ends de l'orphelinat que n'offraient pas le pensionnat. A raison de deux sorties par mois, autant dire que cela était intéressant pour eux.

Car ils n'avaient le droit de quitter celui-ci uniquement le samedi après midi de 13h à 18h et le dimanche de 10h à 17h. Les règles étaient des plus strictes et en plus, ils leur fallaient prendre un bus pour aller en ville car les établissements étaient en retrait d'Osaka.

Une personne était déjà retenue car il avait immédiatement dit qu'il voulait aider les petits lorsque Duo lui avait parlé de son idée en avant première.

Heero avait accepté la candidature de Quatre du fait qu'il était déjà plus que présent dans la vie de l'orphelinat. Il n'allait pas par la suite travailler avec des enfants, car son destin était hélas pour lui tout tracé. Mais il n'avait jamais refusé d'aider lorsque Heero lui avait demandé celle-ci.

La journée du dimanche passa agréablement et tous les garçons avaient apprécié le pique-nique de dernière minute organisé par Duo, qui avait entraîné Heero dans son aventure. Les plus grands avaient aidé pour préparer le repas du midi et ils étaient allés jusqu'à un endroit moins boisé où tous avaient pu profiter des rayons du soleil qui leur avait fait honneur ce dimanche.

Et la semaine reprit son cours.

Heero, le lundi, rendit visite à toutes les classes de 3ème et tous celles du lycée pour leur parler de vive voix du projet qui allait être mis en place dès le lundi suivant à l'orphelinat. Lorsqu'il vint dans la classe de Duo, tous l'écoutèrent attentivement et par le plus grand des hasards, c'était la classe de Quatre et Trowa qu'il avait à ce moment là.

Le mercredi, Heero avait plus de 100 volontaires, un vrai succès, mais il fallait faire le tri car certains n'avaient pas le niveau dans leurs propres études et il était hors de question qu'ils se mettent plus en retard, même pour aider. Et le vendredi, il avait 22 collégiens et 40 lycéens de sélectionnés et un planning, fait avec Duo la veille qui leur serait remis ce jour même par le directeur.

Vers 11h40 ce vendredi, Duo qui avait un battement de 11h à 13h entendit des hurlements en passant devant la salle de cour de physique pour se rendre à sa classe où il avait oublié son seul stylo.

Il ouvrit la porte pour voir une panique générale du à un début d'incendie au sol. Le professeur Strodof hurlait à Trowa de le rejoindre car il était accolé au mur, terrorisé, en fixant le feu qui était à moins d'un mètre de lui. Quatre luttait avec l'extincteur qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre en route, les autres élèves hurlaient dans tous les sens.

Duo se précipita sur Quatre et lui prit l'extincteur des mains et en moins de 20 secondes, celui-ci commença à éteindre le feu. Mais Duo continuait alors que tout était enfin fini.

« M. Maxwell, c'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter… **M. Maxwell**… **DUO STOP**… »

Le professeur Strodof fut d'un coup blanc d'une substance provenant de l'extincteur. Duo avait subitement tourné celui-ci vers la voix qui avait hurlé son prénom sans pour autant arrêter d'appuyer sur la poignée de l'extincteur.

Duo mit plus de 30 secondes à se rendre compte de son geste et relâcha celle-ci avec des yeux exorbités par ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Je suis désolé… Je vous assure que je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement… Je suis vraiment désolé professeur… »

« C'est bon Duo, c'est bon je te crois… Quatre, peux-tu faire évacuer la classe vers la salle d'études. Duo pose ton appareil et ne bouge pas. »

« Hn. »

Le professeur Strodof regarda Duo, inquiet et soupira puis il alla chercher Trowa toujours accolé à son mur.

« C'est fini Trowa, viens avec moi »

« **Non**. »

Heero arriva à cet instant, alarmé par le voyant d'incendie qui s'était déclenché sur la sécurité de son PC.

« Que s'est-t-il passé ? Pourquoi l'alarme ne s'est-t-elle pas déclenchée ? … Duo. **Duo**… »

« Heero ne lui crie pas dessus, il est sous le choc… Trowa je m'approche de toi… »

« **NON LE FEU LE FEU**… »

« Professeur Strodof je vais m'en occuper. »

« Duo tu n'es pas en état. »

« Ça ça va aller.. »

Heero fronça les sourcils. Duo était blanc comme un mort, Strodof, lui aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons semble-t-il, il se demanda comme il avait pu être recouvert complètement de la neige de l'extincteur. Sa question muette n'échappa pas au professeur qui avait laissé sa place à Duo qui s'approchait de Trowa doucement.

« Duo. »

« Quoi Duo ? »

« Il m'a pris pour cible avec l'extincteur. »

« Ah. »

« Je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait volontairement, ce n'est pas grave, il a stoppé l'incendie, c'est le plus important. »

Heero soupira en fermant les yeux et refixa son attention sur Trowa et Duo qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Merci Dimitri. »

« De rien, Duo a été très courageux. »

« Hn, ce baka va me tuer. »

« Possible alors dis lui que tu l'aime avant. »

« Hn ! Mais comment ? »

Heero était rouge de confusion et Trowa venait de se jeter dans les bras de Duo.

« Tes yeux ne m'ont jamais trompé Heero. »

Heero ne dit rien et après avoir attendu quelques instants, il alla rejoindre Trowa et Duo qui étaient au sol, près du mur.

« Trowa viens, tu vas aller à l'infirmerie avec moi tu veux bien et M. Maxwell va nous accompagner. »

« Hum. »

Trowa avait toujours la tête enfouie dans le cou de Duo et il pleurait doucement.

« C'est un… »

« Oui Heero, cela veux dire oui… Aide moi à me relever tu veux bien ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Heero les aida et ils allèrent tous les trois à l'infirmerie. Mais avant de quitter la classe, Heero demanda au professeur Strodof de demander la vérification du système d'incendie et de faire venir les personnes nécessaires pour remettre la classe en fonction pour lundi matin. Jusqu'à lors, les cours seraient suspendus.

L'infirmière fit une piqûre à Trowa pour qu'il dorme et ce fut Heero qui le porta jusqu'à sa chambre à l'orphelinat. Tout le monde étant occupé, Heero avait fait appeler Quatre pour qu'il reste avec lui au cas où il se réveillerait subitement. Il les laissa donc ensemble et repartit chercher Duo qu'il retrouva en train de repousser l'infirmerie qui voulait lui faire une piqûre.

« **NON JE VEUX PAS**… »

« Mais elle vous permettra de dormir vous aussi. »

« **J'AI PAS SOMMEIL**… **NAN NAN PAS DE PIQÛRE**… »

« **Ça suffit arrêter de faire l'enfant M. Maxwell**. »

« **NON**. »

« **JE VAIS ME FACH**… »

« Laisse le Miss Noin. »

L'infirmière regarda son directeur ainsi que Duo. Ils avaient tous les deux les joues toutes rouges dû à la lutte qu'ils venaient de faire depuis plus de 5 minutes.

Heero avait envie de rigoler. Duo était couché sur le lit de l'infirmerie avec l' infirmerie assise à califourchon sur lui, la jupe de son uniforme plus que remontée, le bouton de l'avant de celui-ci avait sauté, faisant ressortir son soutient gorge, son petit chignon défait et sa coiffe blanche, au sol.

Duo n'avait plus sa ceinture de pantalon et sa braguette était baissée avec le pantalon légèrement baissé ainsi que son boxer. Sa natte avait du se défaire dans la bataille car ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de lui. Il avait les deux mains de Miss Noin dans les siennes et elle avait dans la droite, la piqûre.

Si Heero ne savait pas pour Duo et Miss Noin et si elle n'avait pas une piqûre dans la main en plus de la scène juste avant à laquelle il avait assisté, on aurait pu croire à tout autre chose.

« Mais M. Yuy cela lui fera du bien de se reposer. »

« Vu dans quel état vous venez de le mettre je pense qu'en effet cela lui fera du bien mais ce n'est pas la bonne technique. Si Sally vous voit dans cette position et cette tenu, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau à tous les deux. »

« **HEIN ?** »

Lucrezia Noin et Duo se regardèrent. Duo tomba sur les seins de Lucrezia et Lucrezia, sur la braguette de Duo. Ils se lâchèrent mutuellement et Lucrezia se redressa rapidement et après avoir posé sa seringue remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

« Mr Yuy… »

« Je ne lui dirais rien, n'ayez crainte Lucrezia. Duo viens. »

Duo prit la main qu'Heero lui tendait et chancela un peu une fois sur ses pieds. Heero le tint fermement sans lui faire mal et lui remonta son pantalon. Duo referma sa braguette mais ne remit pas la ceinture en place.

« J'aime pas les piqûres Heero. »

« Je sais. »

Heero l'embrassa sur le front et se souvint que l'infirmière était là. Il la fixa d'un regard qui tue et elle déglutit.

« Je n'ai rien vu. »

Duo lui n'avait pas fait trop attention au geste d'Heero.

« Ma natte, elle est toute défaite et j'ai cours à 13 heures et j'ai pas récupéré mon seul stylo que j'ai oublié dans ma classe… »

« Calme toi. Tu ne reprends pas les cours cet après midi. »

« Mais mon stylo ! »

« Je t'en donnerais un nouveau. Aller rentrons à l'orphelinat. »

« Oui… Au revoir Miss Noin… Heero il va bien Trowa ? »

« Au revoir M. Maxwell, M. Yuy. »

« Bonne fin de journée Lucrezia. Trowa dort et Quatre est à ces côtés. »

« C'est bien il n'est pas tout… »

« Duo ! »

Á peine sorti de l'infirmerie, Duo s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon, heureusement qu'Heero le maintenait par la taille. Tant bien que mal il le prit dans ses bras mais il rencontra un problème avec les portes qu'il n'avait pas eu avec Trowa grâce à Quatre.

« Je peux t'aider ? »

« Catherine ? Que fais-tu au Japon ? »

« C'est une longue histoire mais là, je vais te servir de portier. Qui est ce jeune homme ? »

« Duo. »

« Ah voici le fameux Duo Maxwell avec lequel tu m'as cassée les pieds durant 6 ans. »

« Gomen, je sais, j'ai été soûlant par moment. »

« C'est un bien petit mot Heero. »

« Merci. »

Catherine venait de lui ouvrire une nouvelle porte.

« De rien. »

Heero, aidé de Catherine qui était médecin mit Duo plus à l'aise et le coucha.

« Je reviendrais demain c'est mieux, là tu vas t'occuper de lui et moi, j'ai une opération dans 3 heures. »

« Tu es venue pour cela ? »

« En partie. Je ne suis pas venue seule. »

« Dorian est avec toi ? »

« Oui, il est resté à l'hôtel avec une petite fille toute mignonne de 3 ans. »

« Hn ? Tu as eu une fille ? Mais quand ? »

« Baka. Tu l'aurais vu si j'avais été enceinte au vu du temps que tu passais avec Dorian quand tu lui donnais des cours d'info et de japonais et avec qui j'aurais pu avoir cet enfant dis moi ? »

« Hn. Question stupide en effet. Mais alors… »

« Plus tard, nous ne sommes plus à 24 ou 48 heures près maintenant. Il y a une sortie ce week-end à l'orphelinat ? »

« Oui demain ils vont visités un musée. »

« D'accord. Nous pouvons venir dimanche midi ? Je nous invite à manger et je prend le dessert à ma charge. »

« C'est gentil mais tout est prévu déjà. »

« Alors nous apporterons des bonbons. »

« Catherine. »

« Quoi ! Je sais qu'il y en a rarement sauf un peu aux anniversaires, aller ne joues pas les rabat-joies. »

« D'accord, mais pas des tonnes, je te connais Catherine Thomas. »

« Et moi aussi Heero Yuy à qui j'ai enlevé l'appendicite… Je t'ai vu tout nu je te signale. »

Heero piqua un far.

« Hn. Pas la peine de me le rappeler. »

Catherine lui ébouriffa les cheveux si cela était possible, encore plus.

« Mais tu étais parfait à tout point de vu à 19 ans et je suppose que tu l'es encore plus. »

« Je te déteste. »

« On dirait Dorian. Á dimanche Heero. »

Et Catherine l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et Heero lui rendit son léger baiser. Cette femme était comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Une fois Catherine sortie Duo ne fait plus semblant de dormir, il avait envi de faire pipi et cela l'avait réveillé mais il n'avait pas osé les déranger.

« Heero tu l'aimes ? »

Heero qui regardait la porte où Catherine avait disparu, regarda de suite Duo.

« Tu ne dors plus ? »

« Pipi. »

« Ah ! Non, je ne l'aime pas d'amour mais comme une sœur. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Hn ? »

« Pipi. »

Heero fronça les sourcils. Que voulait dire Duo par « Tant mieux. », partagerait-il les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Trop de questions en tête. Pourquoi Catherine, médecin renommée en France, se trouvait au Japon avec, en plus, le fils de ses meilleurs amis qu'elle avait du élever depuis 10 ans après que ses parents se soient tués dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il n'avait que 12 ans.

Dorian lui avait fait penser à Duo la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, sauf que lui, il avait été confié à la meilleure amie de sa mère et quand à ses 16 ans, il avait dit à Heero qu'il aimait Catherine, Heero n'a pas su quoi lui dire. Sauf attendre d'avoir 18 ans et de ne plus être sous la tutelle de Catherine. 18 ans les séparait et Heero avait beaucoup aidé Dorian et Dorian l'avait aidé à comprendre les sentiments humains et à faire des discours lorsqu'il le traînait avec lui à des stages avec les enfants. Dorian voulait devenir éducateur de jeunes enfants et Heero devait reconnaître que cela lui avait servi pour les plus petits.

Et maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux là avec une petite fille.

« Heero ? Heero… »

« Hn ! Excuse moi. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Duo était rouge de honte.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

« J'ai vomi à côté des toilettes. »

Heero soupira par le nez avec un léger sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce sont des choses qui arrive. Tu as le contre coup du choc pour le feu, recouche toi, je vais nettoyer. Tu as faim ? »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais ce soir. »

« Non je vais t' apporter quelque chose après avoir nettoyé les toilettes… Recouches toi. »

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien. »

Quatre aussi avait rencontré quelques difficultés ave Trowa, mais il avait réussi à les gérer à sa façon en se retrouvant avec lui dans son lit, mort de trouille d'être vu par Heero ou un des autres surveillants. Heureusement personne ne passa les voir et vers 16h, Trowa rendit la liberté à Quatre qui avait toujours les joues rouges et Trowa n'était gère mieux à cause de son geste. Mais les bruits de leurs ventres respectifs qui étaient vides depuis le petit déjeuner de 7h30 du matin, les fient sourire et ils se rendirent sans échanger un mot en cuisine pour savoir s'ils pouvaient avoir un goûté.

Heero avait donné des ordres au moment où il avait été lui même chercher un encas pour Duo et lui. Les garçons eurent donc l'agréable surprise d'avoir un goûté plus que gargantuesque avec un chocolat chaud ce qu'ils n'avaient en général qu'en hiver.

La journée du samedi fut très calme.

Duo avait beaucoup parlé avec Trowa qui était resté lui aussi à l'orphelinat. Duo avait ainsi appris que Trowa avait perdu toute sa famille du Cirque, qui avait pris feu à cause d'un cigare jeté sans avoir été éteint. La plus part des animaux avait aussi péri. Son père et sa mère avait voulu sauver le plus d'animaux possibles mais le chapiteau s'était écroulé au moment où ils y étaient retourné pour faire sortir les lions qui étaient resté bloquer dans la grande cage centrale où ils répétaient avant que le feu ne se propage trop vite.

Les seules personnes du cirque encore en vie ne pouvaient pas le prendre avec eux, ils étaient tous trop vieux et ils avaient tout perdu en une seule journée. Les parents de Trowa étaient les propriétaires du cirque. Il avait bien une sœur plus vieille que lui qui avait quitté le cirque lorsqu'il avait 10 ans, mais personne ne l'avait retrouvée en 4 ans. Il espérait un jour la revoir.

Duo lui raconta son histoire et Trowa fut peiné pour lui car lui, il avait vraiment tout perdu et n'avait aucun espoir d'avoir un jour la chance de retrouver un membre de sa famille au vu des démarches qu'il avait déjà effectué en 5 ans pour rien. Il ne savait même pas où ses parents et son petit frère avaient été mis en terre. Impossible d'avoir cette information. Duo ne pouvait même pas aller se reposer sur leur tombe ou sépulture.

Le samedi soir, Duo dîna avec tous les garçons, Sally et Howard.

Comme il n'avait pas de quoi s'acheter des aliments, Heero lui avait accordé le droit de prendre tous ses repas lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas au réfectoire de l'orphelinat et Heero était présent aussi car il s'y trouvait toujours pour être le plus souvent à l'écoute des garçons qui avaient besoin de lui parler de choses et d'autres, et non en temps que directeur mais en tant que confident.

Duo sourit.

Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'Heero pouvait avoir autant changé. Et il fut encore plus enchanté lorsqu'il vit plusieurs garçons aller s'installer à la table où il était pour discuter avec lui.

Duo soupira d'aisance. Ce nouveau Heero Yuy lui plaisait encore plus qu'avant.

**Á suivre**

Alors alors.  
Qui est cette petite fille ?  
Va-t-il y avoir rapprochement entre certains pseudos couples.  
Ou rien du tout.  
La suite au prochain chapitre.  
Á bientôt et Bisou.

_**Catirella

* * *

**_

_Juste pour information : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions, FF n'apprécie pas trop…

* * *

_**Une petite reviews. Snif**… … …… ↓ 


	6. Réléna

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Et bien non… Les 5 beaux garçons de Gundam Wing ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais je les empreinte pour les besoins de cette fiction… Oui ils vont peut être souffrir, surtout un… Je sais, c'est toujours le même mais que voulez-vous, c'est bien connu… Qui aime bien, châtie bien et lui c'est un bonheur de l'aimer et de le châtier… Je sais aussi je suis sadique… On ne se refait pas…

**Couples :** … A venir

**Sujet :** Un orphelinat et la vie de tous les jours.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Noan, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_J'aime beaucoup le caractère à la fois mûr et très enfantin de Duo qui est très présent dans ce chap._

_Et Réléna est vraiment adorable._

_Non non, vous rêvez pas, c'est bien moi qui dit ça, mais je vous défie de ne pas l'aimer à la fin!!_

_Sur ces quelques mots, bonne lecture._

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 3 novembre 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 16 novembre 2006 à 11h._

Ne tuez pas l'auteur avant d'avoir lu le chapitre.  
Bon sûr ce coup là je ne vous dit rien.  
Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisou,  
_Catirella_

---

**NOTE**

Bravo à **Bernie** qui a eu la 100ème reviews sur cette fiction.  
Il n'y avait rien à gagner.  
Donc **Bernie,** je te dédie ce chapitre.  
Gomen pour le titre.  
Je ne sais pas comme elle fait pour arrivé à cela ?  
Elle a un don c'est pas Dieu possible !

_---_

_

* * *

_

**Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka  
**6. Réléna

* * *

Le dimanche, tous allaient passer à table lorsqu'une femme, accompagnée de Sally, arriva.

« Whoua, elle est bien gaulée la nana. »

Duo fronça les sourcil et Kévin se prit un tape relativement forte à l'arrière du crâne.

« Calme tes hormones, c'est une femme et pas une " Nana" pour commencer et c'est une femme très importante donc gare à tes fesses Kévin. »

Kévin déglutit et baissa la tête dans son assiette vide.

« Heero, cette personne dit te connaître. »

« Oui Sally, merci, c'est ma meilleur amie. Tu es en retard de 5 minutes. »

« Soucis de choix de robe. »

Heero leva un sourcil.

« Tu es en pantalon ! »

« Pas pour moi. Dorian est gaga de cette petite fille depuis qu'il l'a sauvée de ses ravisseur. »

« Quoi ? Je ne comprend pas. »

« Je vais t'expliquer mais cela concerne aussi un de tes pensionnaires. »

« Je peux demander à Duo de venir ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Heero fit signe à Duo qui le regardait de les rejoindre ce que s'empresse de faire l'intéressé.

« Duo, je te présente Catherine Thomas, chirurgien en France… Catherine, voici Duo Maxwell, notre professeur d'Anglais et surveillant à l'orphelinat. »

« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Duo, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous sans pouvoir mettre un visage sur votre nom. »

Heero la fusilla du regard et Catherine lui sourit de toutes ses dents blanches en se foutant royalement de son regard que se veut assassin.

« Ah ! Je n'ai pas cette honneur, je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave… Donc, je résume la situation… Dorian… Je vous expliquerai plus tard qui est Dorian, Duo… Donc Dorian qui travaille à la garderie de la maternelle a eu, en juillet, une petit fille qui venait tout juste d'arrivée en France et qui n'avait que 3 ans du nom de Tania Scoot. Elle restait seule dans son coin et elle ne parlait à personne. Dorian, petit à petit, a commencé à lui parler un peu dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait et au japonais, elle a réagi. Et 15 jours après son arrivée, lorsque Dorian l'a appelée pour aller manger par son prénom, elle lui a répondu « Non c'est pas mon nom ». Il n'a pas insisté mais elle a recommencé les jours suivants. Et il lui a demandé son prénom si ce n'était pas Tania. Elle lui a donné et Dorian a trouvé bizarre qu'elle lui donne un autre prénom et nom de famille même écorchés… »

« Et son prénom, c'est quoi au final ? »

« Patience, Heero. Je préfère que tu le découvres autrement. Donc il a alerté la police qui a fait des recherches et très vite, ils ont trouvé un lien avec une fillette portant le même nom dont le corps n'avait pas été retrouvé lors d'un incendie criminel fin juin près d'Osaka. Elle a été enlevée de suite à ses parent et après 48 heures de garde à vue, ils ont reconnu avoir enlevé la petite fille et mis le feu à la maison où se trouvait le reste de sa famille. »

« OH MON DIEU. »

« Duo, ça va aller ? »

« Oui… C'est horrible comment peut-on faire cela. »

Heero lui fit des petits cercles dans le dos pour le calmer car il voit sa peine et son indignation. Catherine sourit et poursuivit.

« Nous avons retrouvé un seul membre encore vivant de sa famille et il est ici, dans ton orphelinat. »

« Un seul est arrivé en juillet où ses parents sont morts dans un incendie. »

« Zecks Merquise. »

« Mais il est encore tout petit ! »

« Je sais Duo, je veux juste qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul au monde. Heero, je peux demander à Dorian de venir avec elle ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Fait venir Zechs à tes côtés je vais les chercher. »

Catherine alla les chercher à l'extérieur et Heero appela Zechs :

« Zechs approche. »

Zechs se mordit la lèvre et alla rejoindre Heero en regardant Wufei qui était resté en retrait.

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Tu va rester là à côté de moi, le temps que la dame revienne. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Et Zechs poussa un petit soupir. Heero fut attendri et lui caressa les cheveux, Duo sourit en le regardant faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Catherine, accompagnée d'un jeune homme de 20 ans environ qui rentra à sa suite, portant une petite fille vêtu en robe vichy bleu avec deux couettes et de magnifiques petits rubans bleu.

Le jeune homme parla à la petite fille et il la posa au sol. Elle regarda devant elle et sourit.

Zechs qui avait relevé la tête au moment où la porte c'était ouverte a des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses petites joues.

« Réléna ! … **Réléna**, **RÉLÉNA**… »

Zechs avait couru vers sa petite sœur qui elle aussi avait couru vers lui à la première entente de son prénom.

« Zechs, tu me laisses plus hein ? »

« Non, je suis tellement content, tu n'es pas morte. »

« Hein ? C'est quoi " morte " ? »

« Plus tard ma puce. »

« D'accord. Dorian, j'ai faim. »

Heero vint prendre Zechs par la main.

« Tu es heureux d'avoir retrouvé ta petite sœur ? »

« Voui, mais elle peut pas rester ici car il n'y a que des garçons ! »

« Oui je sais. Tu veux manger avec nous ? »

« Et Wufei ? »

Heero lui sourit.

« **Wufei viens s'il te plaît**. »

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Tu veux manger toi aussi avec nous à table ? »

Wufei fit son premier vrai sourire à Heero et cela lui fit chaud au cœur.

« Oui monsieur, c'est un grand honneur pour moi. »

« Alors à table le samouraï. »

Wufei regarda Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais je lui ai fait quoi pour qu'il ne m'aime pas ? »

Heero éclata de rire et cela surprit tous les garçons. Il faut dire que la tête de Duo qui regardait Wufei en posant sa question et le regard de Wufei vers Duo était d'un comique pur.

« Wufei, il dit que vous parlez beaucoup pour ne rien dire parfois. »

« Hein ! »

Zechs avait répondu cela, le plus naturellement du monde.

Heero repartit de plus belle suivi de tous. Duo, lui, boudait en fixant Wufei qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard avec un air de victoire et un sourire en coin.

« Ben, je ne te donnerais pas de cours de karaté pour la peine, nan ! »

Wufei d'un coup changea son expression faciale et sa rapprocha de Duo.

« Vous connaissez le Karaté monsieur ? »

Duo boudait toujours et ce fut la tape à l'arrière du crâne d'Heero qui le fit réagir et du coup Duo le regardait les sourcils froncés.

« Quoi ? »

« Sois plus intelligent, tu as 22 ans plus 6. »

Duo soupira.

« Et tu ne devais en parler qu'au mois d'octobre des cours de karaté ba… »

Heero se racla la gorge.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire ? »

« Oui j'ai compris le message, désolé. »

Puis Duo regarda Wufei qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

« Oui je connais le karaté pour avoir eu la chance qu'on me l'enseigne car j'en faisais avant d'arriver à l'orphelinat, c'est mon père qui avait commencé ma formation avant de… »

Heero intervint car il entendait que la voix de Duo se brisait doucement.

« Wufei, M. Maxwell a perdu ses parents comme Zechs et toi à 6 ans. C'est dur aussi pour lui d'en parler. »

« Je ne savais pas monsieur… Pardon Monsieur Maxwell. »

« Ce n'est rien… J'ai eu la chance que l'ancien directeur me fasse donner des cours trois fois par semaine en plus des cours d'anglais et de japonais renforcé… Hé mais j'ai travaillé trois fois plus ! »

« Tu as mis toutes ces années pour t'en apercevoir ! »

« Ben oui ! »

Wufei du coup rigolait et Zechs aussi qui tenait sa petite sœur par la main.

« J'ai faim Zechs. »

Zechs lui sourit et tendit la main à Wufei qui vint la lui prendre.

« Monsieur on peut commencer à manger ? »

« Oui Zechs. Aller tout le monde à table… Dorian, c'est quoi ces deux gros sacs que Catherine vient de poser sur la table ? »

« Des bonbons. »

« Mais elle est folle ! »

« YATTTTTTTTTTTTTTA. »

« DUO. »

« Ben quoi ! Moi je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. »

« Donc tu n'as pas le droit aux bonbons. »

« Hein ! Mais mais… Ce n'est pas juste… »

Duo avait vraiment l'air triste et Heero regretta de suite ses paroles.

« Sois pas triste je te donnerais mes bonbons. »

« Oh tu es gentille mais ceux sont tes bonbons, mais tu es adorable. »

Duo embrassa Réléna sur les cheveux qui était montée sur ses genoux et lui faisait un câlin pour le consoler.

« Pardon Duo. Je n'aurai pas du te dire une chose pareille. Tu as bien sûr le droit, toi aussi, de manger des bonbons. Merci Catherine. »

« Le pire, c'est que c'est Dorian et Réléna les responsables car moi, j'étais au bloc au moment où ils ont acheté les bonbons et encore je les ai obligés à en laisser à l'hôtel pour une prochaine fois… On se demande qui est l'adulte ? »

« Mais heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… »

« Bienvenu au Club, Duo Maxwell. »

« Dorian Adams. »

« Vous êtes anglais ? »

« Mon père l'était, maman était japonaise mais elle avait vécu en France depuis ses 2 ans. »

« Était ? »

« Comme vous, mais à mes 12 ans. C'est Catherine qui m'a eu comme cadeau de mes parents. »

« Et quel cadeau ! »

« Ma chérie, tu ne dis plus toujours cela. »

Catherine était rouge et là Dorian déglutit.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

« Je suis mort… Heero… »

« Tu t'ai mis dedans tout seul, tu te débouilles. »

« Méchant. »

« Attendez ! Vous êtes ensemble mais vous avez au moins 10 ans de différence. »

« La délicatesse Duo, tu connais ? »

« 'Scuse Heero.. Oui Wufei ? »

« Je peux avoir de la purée, s'il vous plaît monsieur. »

« Bien sûr Wufei. »

Duo le servit et en profita pour servir les deux autres enfants et là, il prit conscience qu'ils se sont mis tous les trois à ses côtés car lui était en bout de table et présidait un des deux côtés. Heero était en face de lui.

Vu que ceux sont des tables pour 6 personnes et qu'ils étaient 7, ils avaient rajouté deux chaises à chaque bout.

« On a 18 ans d'écart mais l'amour n'a pas d'âge et je l'aimais déjà du vivant de mes parent mais je ne savais pas encore s'il s'agissait d'amour et, avec le temps et de vivre avec Catherine m'a fait comprendre que sans elle, je ne pourrais pas être heureux. Mais j'ai attendu mes 18 ans comme me l'avait conseiller un très bon ami et professeur… Encore merci Heero. »

« De rien. Et pour Réléna qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Plus tard Heero, pas devant les enfants. »

Heero regarda Duo qui lui avait répondu avant que les concernés ne le fassent, tout en servant de la viande aux enfants.

« Oui tu as raison Duo, excusez-moi. »

« Duo a raison en effet et ce n'est pas grave. C'est quoi ça ? »

« C'est pas bon. »

« Zechs ! »

Duo rigola et se mordit la lèvre.

« Pardon monsieur. »

« Hum. »

« Il n'a pas tord, c'est pas bon ce truc. »

« J'ai compris le message Duo. »

« J'en suis ravi. »

Heero allait pour ouvrir la bouche et lui sortir son éternel « baka » mais se ravisa car il y a trois enfants à leur table.

Durant le repas Heero observait Duo d'occuper des enfants et reconnaît qu'il se débrouillait comme un père le ferait.

Après le repas, tous regardèrent les sacs de bonbons. Heero, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel alla en cuisine chercher plusieurs saladiers et il y mit les bonbons.

« Vous ne les mangez pas tous en 10 minutes et les plus grands, n'oubliez pas les petits. »

« **OUI MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR**. »

Heero prit quelques bonbons et retourna auprès des autres.

« Tiens. Et la consigne est la même pour toi. »

« Oui Monsieur le directeur. »

« Baka. »

« Prouaufiteur… »

« Mâches et tais-toi. Alors pour Réléna et Zechs ? »

« Réléna ne peut pas être admise dans ton orphelinat et nous ne pouvons l'adopter à cause de sa nationalité. Donc soit un couple les adopte tous les deux ou elle va dans un orphelinat pour fille à Tokyo. »

« NON… Gomen… C'est trop loin, ils viennent juste de se retrouver. »

Heero soupira.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? »

« Non. Nous allons rester Dorian et moi 3 semaines ici, mais si personne ne les adopte, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. »

« Mais si vous restez ici, vous pourrez les adopter. »

« Non Duo, je ne pourrais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Catherine soupira et Dorian lui prit la main.

« Duo, nous allons avoir un enfant, enfin on ne sait pas encore s'il n'y en a qu'un, nous sommes français et non mariés, c'est pas comme si nous avions fait une demande d'adoption en plus avant de rencontrer la petite Réléna. Cela prend du temps pour une adoption et nous nous sommes renseignés avant de savoir que Catherine attendait un bébé pour l'adopter, elle est son frère, et le Japon nous a refusé ce droit, il a une semaine en nous demandant de la ramener dans son pays de naissance et que nous étions sa famille d'accueil en attendant qu'elle soit placée dans un orphelinat ou dans une famille du japon. »

Duo n'eut même plus envi de manger le reste de ses bonbons. Heero avait le cœur qui battait à mille a l'heure.

« Et un homme seul, il peut postuler à une double adoption ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait se renseigner. Tu vois une personne qui pourrait les adopter tous les deux ? »

« Oui. »

« Qui ? »

« Moi. »

Duo fixa Heero la bouche ouverte, Catherine et Dorian n'étaient guère mieux.

« J'aime beaucoup Zechs et Réléna a l'air adorable, par contre, je ne sais pas être un père, un directeur, oui, mais un père, je n'ai pas eu la formation. »

« Je t'aiderais. »

« Merci Duo. »

« Oui, nous aussi, on t'aidera, moi j'aime beaucoup le Japon, faut juste que je persuade ma douce et adorable amante que c'est bien d'y vivre. »

« Dorian. »

« Oui mon amour ? »

Catherine le regardait, le regard froid et Dorian eut super chaud et une trouille d'une punition du type dormir dans le canapé de la petite suite qu'ils avaient loué.

« On m'a proposé un poste de chirurgien en chef, hier au service pédiatrie. »

Dorian eut envi de pleurer de joie mais elle n'avait pas dit encore oui et ça il le savait.

« Il y a une petite ouverture ? »

« Hn… Petite. »

Dorian la prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime tellement, j'ai envi de vivre ici quelques années, dis oui steuplaît. »

« C'est déjà fait mon amour. »

Et Dorian la serra encore plus dans ses bras.

Une fois Dorian remis de ses émotions, Catherine et lui ferait les démarches le lundi pour savoir si Heero pouvait adopter les deux enfants. Et Duo posa une question qui tournait depuis l'annonce d'Heero.

« Et pour Wufei ! Cela va être dur de se retrouver seul. »

Tous regardèrent Duo.

« Quoi ? … »

« Le pire, c'est que tu as raison mais je ne peux pas tous les adopter Duo. »

« Je sais, excuse moi, je n'aurai pas dû poser la question. »

« Duo. »

« Oui Catherine ? »

Catherine lui sourit.

« Nous allons trouver une solution si Heero peut adopter Zechs et Réléna. Je suis sûr qu'Heero ne va pas les séparer brutalement. »

« Oui vous avez raison. Mais si tu te marie un jour et que ta femme n'est pas d'accord ou je ne sais pas, qu'elle n'aime pas les enfants que tu auras adopté ? »

« Cela ne risque pas d'arriver. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis homo Duo, donc je ne risque pas d'avoir de femme. »

Duo, pour le coup, resta comme un baka et réalisa la portée de la réponse d'Heero. Puis il lui sourit comme un idiot et Heero lui rendit son sourire.

Catherine mit un petit coup de coude à son amant qui regarda ce qu'elle lui montrait. Et il comprit enfin ce que Catherine lui avait expliqué sur Heero et Duo.

Ils étaient amoureux mais n'avaient pas encore franchi le cap de se l'avouer.

Oui.

Ils trouveraient une solution pour le petit Wufei.

**Á suivre**

J'ai été pleine d'inspiration le 3 novembre 2006 et j'ai fini ce chapitre à 23h57.  
Heero va t'il pouvoir adopter Zechs et la petite Réléna ?  
La réponse bientôt.  
Bisou et à bientôt.

_**Catirella**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Juste pour information : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions, FF n'apprécie pas trop…_

**_

* * *

_Une petite reviews. Snif**… … …↓ 


	7. Nuits blanches

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Et bien non… Les 5 beaux garçons de Gundam Wing ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais je les empreinte pour les besoins de cette fiction… Oui ils vont peut être souffrir, surtout un… Je sais, c'est toujours le même mais que voulez-vous, c'est bien connu… Qui aime bien, châtie bien et lui c'est un bonheur de l'aimer et de le châtier… Je sais aussi je suis sadique… On ne se refait pas…

**Couples :** … A venir

**Sujet :** Un orphelinat et la vie de tous les jours.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Noan, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_Les joies et les problèmes d'une vie au milieu d'enfants!!_

_Chouette chapitre, tout kawaii!!_

_Bonne Lecture._

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 9 novembre 2006 et fini le 10 à 3h05 du matin .  
Mis en ligne le 24 novembre 2006 à 20h._

Je n'ai pas pu me coucher tant que ce chapitre n'était pas fini.  
Cela ne s'explique pas, j'avais trop le sujet et le chapitre en tête.  
Une belle surprise pour vous et surtout pour toi Noan…  
Bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
_Catirella _

_-_

**Note de dernière minute** _(le 24/11/06 à 19h47)_

**_Bon vous l'avez remarqué FanFiction ne nous envoie plus les alerts ni mes reviews depuis samedi 18.  
Je ne voulais rien mettre en ligne avant que cela refonctionne, mais ça commence à faire long là.  
Donc voici le chapitre 7 pour vous faire patienter.  
BISOU,  
Catirella_**

_-

* * *

_

**Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka  
**7. Nuits blanches 

* * *

Duo réfléchit toute la nuit de ce qui s'était passé ce dimanche et le lundi matin, il avait une tête à faire peur à un mort.

« AHHHHHHHHH… ! … Monsieur Maxwell ? »

« Hn ! »

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui Keï. »

« Vous avez les cheveux dans tous les sens ? »

« Hn… Il est l'heure de te lever, les autres t'ont oublié comme la semaine passée, aller file déjeuner. »

Le petit Keï ne demanda pas son reste et sortit de son lit et de sa chambre très vite.

Duo, lui, retourna dans la sienne pour s'habiller et tomba nez à nez avec Heero, qui lui était déjà prêt.

« Duo ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as cours dans moins d'une heure ! »

« **Je sais**. »

Heero le regarda plus attentivement.

Duo portait un de ses pyjamas trop grand bien sûr, qui lui donnait l'air d'un…

Idiot avec ses cheveux qui ressemblaient à une meule de paille éclatée au sol.

« **Mais quoi ?** »

« Tu es de mauvais cheveux ? »

« Hein hein tu fais de l'humour, même pas drôle. »

« Tu as tes règles ou quoi. »

« **JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE**… »

Heero leva un sourcil de surprise.

« Mais calme toi… »

« Je suis très calme. »

« Hn c'est ça… »

Heero le prit pas le bras et le tira dans sa chambre et Duo bouda comme un enfant.

« Maintenant tu me dis ce qui ne va pas. »

Heero l'avait assis sur une chaise et après avoir pris la brosse de Duo qui traînait sur sa table de nuit, il commença à lui démêler les cheveux.

« Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeee tu fais maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal… »

« Dieu que tu es chiant ce matin. Tu n'as pas dormi ou quoi ? »

« Nan j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. »

« Hn et pourquoi ? »

« Ouilleeeeeeeeeeeee… Wufei… Aie aie aie tire pas comme un malade sur le nœud. **WHOUAAAAAA**…. »

« Il n'y a plus de nœud. »

« Et j'ai encore des cheveux ? »

« Baka… Qui a-t-il avec Wufei ? »

« Je ne sais pas il m'attire. »

« Hn ? »

« Heero ! Pourquoi tu ne brosses plus mes cheveux ? »

« Il t'attire ? »

Duo fronça les sourcils et se demanda pourquoi il répétait bêtement ce qu'il venait de lui dire et, d'un coup, il comprit l'ambiguïté de sa phrase. »

« Baka pas comme cela… AIEEEEEEEEE… Pas la tête… Méchant… »

« Ne me dis plus jamais « Baka » ou tu reçois une fessée… Kuso tu me fais dire ce que je m'étais promis de ne pas te dire… »

« Non pas de fessée j'en ai trop reçu en 12 ans… Wufei est mimi aussi quand il sourit pourquoi il n'est pas adopté ? »

Heero soupira et reprit le brossage des cheveux de Duo qui avaient enfin un semblant de quelque chose.

« Il fait tout pour les dissuader. Cinq couples ont voulu l'adopter mais au bout de 7 heures passées avec lui ils se rétractent. Il refuse d'autres parents que les siens pour l'honneur de son clan. »

« Hein ! »

« C'est compliqué. Toutes les personnes de son clan qui représentaient sa famille sont mortes. Il est le seul rescapé. Personne n'a su comment il avait survécu à l'âge de 4 ans mais il se souvient de tout. Il a été placé dans un orphelinat pour les plus petits avant qu'il ne nous rejoigne il y a 3 ans. Déjà chez eux, il refusait le contact des autres. Quand Zechs est arrivé et que Wufei l'a vu pleurer, il l'a pris sous sa protection et Zechs ne l'a plus lâché à partir de ce moment là. Zechs ne se souvient pas comment il a été sauvé par ses parents. Il se souvient juste des flammes et de sa maison qui brûlait. Il n'a rien dit durant plus de 15 jours et c'est grâce à Wufei qu'il a commencé à reparler un peu… »

Duo sourit. Heero, pendant ce temps, lui avait fait sa natte.

« Voilà ! Tu as une belle natte. »

« Tu m'as fait ma natte ? »

« Hn… Aller, habilles toi tu vas finir par arriver en retard et je n'aime pas que mes professeurs arrivent en retard, tu le sais. »

« Voui… Merci Heero. »

« De rien. »

Heero reposa la brosse et quitta la chambre de Duo.

Duo avait été se passer de l'eau sur le visage et se regardait en se lavant les dents et trouvait très belle la natte qu'Heero venait de lui faire.

Le mardi, en soirée, Heero reçut un appel de Catherine et il soupira de bonheur à la bonne nouvelle qu'elle lui apprit. Il fallait maintenant qu'il en parle quand même à ses parents. Ce qu'il fit de suite en les appelant en Egypte où ils faisaient une croisière sur le Nil.

Heero ne dit rien à Duo pour le moment, il avait RDV le lendemain avec l'assistance sociale d'Osaka qu'il connaissait très bien depuis tout petit. Il lui en parlerait le soir si son dossier était accepté par celle-ci. Être le directeur de cette orphelinat avait juste fait accélérer les délais et Catherine y était aussi pour beaucoup. Elle avait opéré le petit fils du maire d'Osaka, Junichi Sike (1), lui même médecin avant de devenir maire quelques années plutôt.

Et le mercredi soir, à table, Heero demanda à Duo de le rejoindre dans son bureau après le repas. Duo le fixa avec interrogation.

« J'ai fait une bêtise ? »

Sally pouffa de rire et Howard sourit. Heero leva les yeux au plafond.

« Non pas encore… Je dois te parler. »

« Ah ! D'accord. »

45 minutes plus tard les garçons entendirent :

« **YAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**… »

Trowa croisa les regards des garçons à qui il lisait une histoire et haussa les épaules, Wufei se cala un peu plus contre le torse de Trowa et Zechs commença à s'endormir la tête sur les genoux de Wufei.

« C'est super… Tu les auras quand ? »

« Dans 15 jours, elle va faire accélérer les démarches au tribunal avec l'appui du maire. Mes parents sont très heureux, eux qui pensaient ne pas avoir de petits enfants, ils se retrouvent avec deux d'un coup, il faut juste que je trouve où nous installer. »

« Hein ! Tu ne les prends pas chez toi ? »

« Bien sûr que si mais il faut faire des travaux d'aménagement et relier les quatre pièces à ma chambre actuelle. »

« Tu n'as qu'une chambre ? »

« Oui. Je reste ici du fait que je n'ai pas de femme, enfin là, je vais être père… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt, c'est allé tellement vite… »

« Oui je te comprends, tu t'en sortiras et nous t'aiderons. Zechs peut rester avec les garçons le temps des travaux et Réléna dans la pièce de mon appartement que je ne l'utilise pas. On fera couper l'alimentation des appareils de la cuisine. »

« Oui c'est une solution provisoire faisable, mais moi je ne vais pas être à ses cotés en étant au 2ème étage. »

« Tu viens dormir avec moi… !. !. !. ! Gomen j'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mais l'idée est bonne, je pourrais dormir sur un lit de camp en effet. Cela ne te dérangeras pas ? Mes parents reviennent dans plus d'un mois et il faudra au moins 4 semaines pour tous les travaux. »

« Fait aussi installer un escalier de mon petit appartement de fonction au tien, comme cela s'il y a un souci je suis là en moins de deux. »

Heero leva un sourcil et du coup, Duo bouda pour changer.

« Hum tu n'es pas gentil avec moi. »

« Baka… On verra pour ton escalier. »

Duo fut tout sourire.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Aller, il est temps d'aller demander aux plus petits de dormir. »

« Voui. »

Ils firent le tour des chambres des petits ensemble et Trowa alla dans la sienne où il était seul pour étudier encore un peu.

Heero laissa Duo devant sa chambre et lui dit bonne nuit, mais pas comme il le fallait.

Il l'embrassa… Juste une pression de leur lèvres et Duo y avait répondu. Un baiser comme un couple qui s'embrasse lorsqu'ils se quittent pour quelque instant.

Duo était rouge de confusion car il avait lui aussi fait ce geste naturellement, mais celui-ci ne l'était pas.

Ils se fixèrent comme deux idiots aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.

« Excuse moi. »

« Non, c'est moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! »

« Hn, moi non plus… »

Le lien visuel devint plus intense et Heero attira à lui Duo après avoir passé sa main droite à l'arrière de sa nuque.

Là il l'embrassa et caressa doucement ses lèvres avec sa langue qui l'invita à faire connaissance avec la sienne. Duo en avait les jambes qui tremblaient, dire qu'il donnait et recevait son vrai premier baiser de son pire ennemi étant petit et son amoureux secret étant adolescent.

Heero savourait ce premier baiser et ses doigts sous la nuque de Duo caressaient celle-ci.

Ils furent obliger de le rompre et Heero posa son front sur celui de Duo.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Non rien. »

« Nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés. »

« Non nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés. »

« Duo tes lèvres sont si douces. »

« Heero ne me dis pas ça c'est déjà trop dur. »

Duo en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Il est l'heure de mettre ton pyjama. »

Duo la tête baissée se mordit la lèvre et répondit après quelques secondes de silence.

« Il est trop grand j'ai l'air d'un baka. »

« Hn… Mais un adorable petit baka. »

Duo ferma les yeux et ses larmes s'échappèrent sans qu'il n'ait de contrôle sur elles.

« Bonne nuit Heero. »

« Merci toi aussi. »

Duo garda la tête baissée et rentra dans sa chambre et, une fois la porte fermée, s'adossa à celle-ci et laissa ses larmes prendre le dessus sur la raison et le fait que les garçons ne pleuraient pas.

Cette nuit là, Trowa vint le chercher vers 1 heure du matin. Mais comme il ne répondait pas, celui-ci entra dans sa chambre et le secoua pour le réveiller.

« Hein !… »

Duo le regarda, la tête à l'ouest et les yeux qui lui piquaient un peu d'avoir pleuré en soirée.

« Trowa ? … Arrivé quelque chose ? »

Et Duo bailla avec classe.

« Zechs a de la fièvre monsieur, il était un peu chaud avant que je leur lise une histoire. Mais là Wufei est venu me chercher car il est brûlant de fièvre et il frissonne. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Duo pour bondir hors de son lit.

« Va chercher la trousse de premiers secours s'il te plait et rejoint nous dans la chambre. »

« Il est dans la mienne monsieur, pour que les autres puissent dormir. Wufei, par contre, est resté avec lui. »

« D'accord je vais dans ta chambre. »

Duo se prit les pieds dans le bas de son pyjama et manqua de se gameller.

« Saleté de pyjama je vais finir par me casser la binette moi… »

Et Duo remonta son pyjama et alla, pieds nus, dans la chambre de Trowa.

Trowa n'avait rien dit mais il avait un léger sourire en allant chercher ce que Duo lui avait demandé.

« Wufei tu devrais retourner te coucher. »

« **Non**. »

« Ne me crie pas dessus je suis pas responsable de la fièvre de Zechs. »

Wufei baissa la tête.

« Excusez moi monsieur. »

Duo lui ébouriffa les cheveux qui n'étaient pas attachés en une petite queue de cheval.

« C'est bon pour cette fois mais rester là ne te serviras à rien, retournes au lit, je viendrais te dire comment il va. »

« C'est promis ? »

« Oui je te le promets. »

« Á tout à l'heure monsieur. »

« Oui Wufei. »

Wufei retourna dans sa chambre et Trowa arriva avec la trousse de premiers soins.

« Zut, un thermomètre anal ! »

Trowa eut les joues qui rougirent légèrement.

Duo soupira mais n'avait pas trop le choix et donc, il découvrit Zechs et le mit sur le coté. Puis il fut très mal à l'aise de devoir lui baisser son bas de pyjama et lui mettre le thermomètre où il fallait pour prendre sa température. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix donc il le fit.

« 39,6 c'est beaucoup trop. Je vais faire couler un bain dans ma salle de bain et tu vas le surveiller le temps que j'aille chercher Heero, je ne sais pas quelle est la procédure, il me l'a pas expliqué. »

« Je n'ai pas encore vu de médecin venir la nuit à l'orphelinat monsieur. »

« Hé bien on va inaugurer. »

Et Duo, après avoir remonté son bas de pyjama à Zechs, le prit dans ses bras.

Une fois Zechs dans le bain et Trowa lui tenant la tête, Duo courut jusqu'à la chambre d'Heero, il hésita car il n'était pas sûr que ce fût la bonne pièce.

Il frappa finalement à la porte et recommença quelques instants plus tard beaucoup plus fort.

Une porte un peu plus en avant s'ouvrit.

« Que fais-tu ? »

« **AHHHHHHHH** ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Ce n'était pas la bonne porte crotte… Zechs à 39.6 de fièvre, il ne va pas bien… »

« **Oh mon Dieu, on va le conduire à l'hôpital**… »

« Heero calme toi… Tu as bien un médecin d'urgence dans ce cas de figure ? »

« Hn… Oui, excuse moi. »

« Nan c'est pas grave, appelles le, je redescends auprès de Trowa qui est resté avec lui, je l'ai mis dans un bain pour faire baisser la fièvre. Rejoins nous. »

« Duo. »

Duo qui commençait à repartir se retourna.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

5 minutes plus tard Heero était avec Trowa et avait pris sa place.

« Merci Trowa tu peux aller te coucher maintenant. »

« Monsieur le médecin il faut que quelqu'un lui ouvre la porte, sinon il va réveiller du monde s'il sonne ou frappe à la porte. »

« Oui tu as raison. »

« Je vais aller le getter monsieur. »

Heero le regarda avec gratitude.

« Merci Trowa c'est très gentil à toi. »

« De rien Monsieur. »

Pendant ce temps Duo était allé, comme promis, dire à Wufei ce qu'il en était pour Zechs.

« _Monsieur il va aller mieux ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas le médecin va l'ausculter lorsqu'il arrivera._ »

« _Oui mais moi je ne le saurais pas s'il va mieux et Zechs il était brûlant et je veux pas le laisser seul._ »

« _Mais je suis là et Mr Yuy aussi._ »

« _C'est pas pareil._ »

Duo lui sourit et lui tendit les bras.

« _Aller viens tu va te coucher dans mon lit car sinon tu vas finir par réveiller les deux autres de votre chambre._ »

Wufei repoussa de suite sa couette et fonça dans les bras de Duo et s'y blottit. Duo en profita pour l'embrasser sur les cheveux et lui fit même un petit câlin et Wufei en ferma les yeux de bien être mais ne dit rien.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il le déposa dans son lit et le recouvrit de sa couette.

« Tu restes dans le lit hein ? »

« Oui monsieur je ne bouge pas. »

« Bien. »

Duo alla rejoindre Heero qui avait sorti Zechs du bain et le séchait avec une petite serviette. Duo lui en donna une grande tout de suite.

« Merci je ne pouvais pas le lâcher pour attraper les grandes. Wufei est dans ton lit ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« Me grondes pas, il s'inquiète pour Zechs et je ne voulais pas qu'il réveille les autres à force de bouger et il n'aurait pas dormi de toute façon. »

« Hn… Tu a un tee-shirt qu'on lui passe ? »

« Oui je t'apporte cela de suite. »

Et Heero, peu de temps après, porta Zechs vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc à Duo et le coucha aux côtés de Wufei qui sourit en le voyant un peu moins rouge.

« Il a moins de fièvre ? »

« Un peu mais il est encore très chaud… »

Heero fronça les sourcils et toucha le front de Wufei qui le regardait sans comprendre.

« Duo tu n'as pas remarqué que Wufei aussi a de la fièvre ? »

« Non, il était un peu chaud en effet quand je l'ai porté mais j'ai mis cela sur le compte de l'inquiétude. »

« Non je ne crois pas. »

« Tiens il est désinfecté… Nan, ne me regarde pas comme cela, je l'ai déjà mis à Zechs, c'est ton tour. »

Heero ferma les yeux et soupira par le nez.

« Wufei je vais te donner le thermomètre, tu sais où le mettre ? »

« Non monsieur. »

Duo pouffa de rire et se prit une tape à l'arrière du crane.

« Aieeeeeeeee… »

« Il se met… Si on m'avait dit que je devrais expliquer cela un jour je ne l'aurais pas cru. »

« Ben moi j'ai du le mettre alors ne te plains pas. »

« Duo tu ne m'aides pas là… »

« Je veux une récompense. »

« C'est du chantage Mr Maxwell ? »

« Hum… Alors ? »

« Hn. »

« C'est un « Hn » quoi celui-ci ? »

« Oui. »

Duo lui prit le thermomètre des mains.

« Wufei tu dois le mettre là où tu fais caca. »

Wufei fronça les sourcils et fit un moue boudeuse.

« Nan je veux pas. »

« S'il te plaît pour moi, je ne veux pas être forcé de le faire moi même Wufei. »

Là le petit garçon eut l'air horrifié et prit le thermomètre et passa celui-ci de suite sous la couette et grimaça lorsqu'il le mit où il fallait.

« Ça fait mal j'aime pas. »

« Oui je sais. »

Et Duo l'embrassa sur le front, Wufei rougit légèrement. Le thermomètre bipa et Duo lui demanda de lui redonner ce que fit Wufei.

« 38,7. »

« Bien deux de malades pourvu qu'il n'y en ai pas d'autre. »

Et Zechs se mit à tousser.

Trowa arriva environ 15 minutes plus tard avec le médecin et retourna dans sa chambre se coucher.

Après auscultation des deux garçons, angine et début de rhinopharyngite.

Par précaution, Heero demanda au médecin de revenir le lendemain pour ausculter tous les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat. Puis il alla s'habiller et se rendit au commissariat pour faire ouvrir une pharmacie de garde.

Vers 3 heures 30 du matin, Heero revint avec tous les médicaments.

Duo et Heero furent obligés de réveiller les deux garçons qui s'étaient endormis pour leur donner de quoi faire baisser la fièvre et les antibiotiques.

Epuisés, Zechs et Wufei se rendormirent de suite.

Duo frissonna et Heero quitta sa chambre quelques instants pour revenir avec une couverture en polaire. Il la lui posa sur les épaules.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Et Heero le prit par la taille.

« Heero ? »

« Ta récompense. »

Les yeux de Duo brillèrent et les lèvres d'Heero virent lui donner un nouveau baiser des plus passionnés. Duo relâcha la couverture qu'il tenait et passa ses deux mains derrière la nuque d'Heero.

Le baiser dura un temps infini, ce fut de nouveau Heero qui le rompit et embrassa Duo immédiatement sur le font.

« Il faut que l'on parle Duo. »

« Voui, je sais. »

« Tu as envie de dormir ? »

« Non et je dois surveiller les garçons dans mon lit. »

« Alors profitons en pour parler quand dis-tu ? »

Duo lui sourit.

« Que j'en ai très envie. »

Et Heero l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et Duo soupira de contentement, car il avait toujours les deux mains d'Heero sur ses hanches.

**Á suivre**

Hummmmmmmmmmmm, des baisers…  
que va t'il se passer maintenant ?  
La suite nous le dira  
Bisou.

_**Catirella**_

(1) J'ai inverser les lettres du nom de famille par respect pour le nom du maire d'Osaka. Car le vrai maire d'Osaka s'appelle : Junichi Seki, né le 13 août 1935 à Osaka (Docteur en médecine) maire depuis décembre 2003.

_

* * *

Juste pour information : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions, FF n'apprécie pas trop…

* * *

_**Une petite reviews. Snif**… … …… …↓ 


	8. Une solution

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Et bien non… Les 5 beaux garçons de Gundam Wing ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais je les empreinte pour les besoins de cette fiction… Oui ils vont peut être souffrir, surtout un… Je sais, c'est toujours le même mais que voulez-vous, c'est bien connu… Qui aime bien, châtie bien et lui c'est un bonheur de l'aimer et de le châtier… Je sais aussi je suis sadique… On ne se refait pas…

**Couples :** … A venir

**Sujet :** Un orphelinat et la vie de tous les jours.

**Genre :** Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Noan, bêta pour cette fiction :_

_Voilà un chap qui me rappelle la colonie de vacances avec son déluge de maladies en tout genre !!_

_C'est un concentré de Kawai pour notre Dudule préféré !!_

_Bonne lecture !!_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 10 novembre 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 1er décembre 2006 à 11h._

J'ai mis une note d'information, ainsi qu'un article à la fin de ce chapitre que j'ai trouver très intéressante. Libre à vous de la lire… Sujet "** Le Japon et l'Homosexualité** ".  
Je me suis donc servit de cette information pour la fin de mon chapitre.  
Comme quoi en écrivant des fiction on en apprend tous les jours.  
Bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
_Catirella_

_

* * *

_

**Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka  
**8. Une solution

* * *

Duo reposait le dos contre le torse d'Heero et celui-ci lui caressait la main qu'il avait dans la sienne.

« Tu vas faire cours ? »

« Oui ça va aller. »

« Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche alors car il est 7 heures moi je vais rester avec les garçons aujourd'hui. »

« Je dormirais avec eux ce soir pour les surveiller »

« Hn, j'espère qu'il n'y a qu'eux de malade »

« Oui moi aussi. »

Duo se retourna et sourit à Heero. Celui-ci posa sa main gauche sur sa joue et l'embrassa.

« Tu es chaud je trouve ! »

« C'est d'être dans tes bras la douche va me faire du bien. »

Et Duo lui vola un baiser avant de filer vers sa salle de bain, Heero soupira en souriant.

Wufei et Zechs dormaient encore à 8 heures 30 lorsque Heero dût les réveiller pour leur donner leurs antibiotiques et leur petit déjeuner.

« Vous allez prendre un bain ensemble après et pas de bêtises, ensuite vous vous recoucherez dans le lit de Mr Maxwell. »

« **Oui Monsieur**. »

Ils furent tous les deux très sage dans le bain qui leur fit le plus grand bien. Heero pendant ce temps avait été leur chercher deux pyjamas propres. Ils s'endormirent de suite après leur bain terrassés par le fièvre qui avait tout de même baissé un peu.

Le médecin arriva vers 16h30 et commença par ausculter les plus petits. Et aucun n'avait de symptômes ce qui soulagea Heero par contre Trowa chez les grands avait un début d'angine et fut mis sous antibiotiques.

Quatre qui se trouvait là à faire faire les devoirs à un des garçons toussa et Heero lui demanda de venir se faire aussi ausculter et lui par contre il avait une belle rhinopharyngite. Heero lui demanda depuis quand il toussait et avait de la fièvre, mais Quatre, honteux, baissa la tête et ne répondit pas ce fut Trowa qui le fit à sa place et du coup, Quatre eut les joues encore plus rouge.

Heero le gronda un peu et lui demanda d'aller chercher des affaires pour fini la semaine dans la même chambre que Trowa pour éviter de contaminer ceux de sa chambre.

Les deux garçons finirent de rougir et cela fit sourire Heero.

Duo rentra à 18h15 et prit des nouvelles et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque Heero lui apprit pour Quatre et Trowa puis afficha un sourire sur son visage.

Et une fois hors de vu des garçons, Heero lui souhaita la bienvenue comme il se devait avec un doux baiser mais remarqua que Duo était toujours très chaud voir plus mais il ne dit rien.

Le vendredi matin Duo eut du mal à se lèver mais les cours l'attendaient. Il regarda les deux bouts de choux qui étaient adorables. Zechs avait sa petite tête blonde dans le cou de Wufei qui le tenait contre lui comme pour le protéger, du moins c'est ce que Duo se prêtait à croire à leur âge.

Ce vendredi soir, ils dormirent dans leur chambre et les deux autres garçons repartirent dans deux autres chambres pour le week-end sur des lits improvisés qui les amusèrent beaucoup. Ils s'avaient l'impression de faire du camping.

Heero ne voyant pas Duo à 9h15 monta le chercher dans sa chambre.

« Je m'en doutais… Duo… »

« Hummmmmmmmmm… »

« J'appelais le médecin tu es bouillant. »

« Nan c'est pas grave. »

« Tu es plus rouge d'une tomate et tes cheveux collent de partout non ça ne va pas. »

« Aime pas les médecin. »

« Je sais et je m'en contrefiche… Dr Hiro pouvez vous venir Duo ne va pas bien… Merci nous vous attendons… Oui à tout de suite… Il sera là d'en moins d'une demi-heure il est en consultation. »

« Veux pas il va me faire une piqûre il m'aime pas. »

« Baka, il t'a fait un vaccin en prévision et cela remonte à 10 ans ne joue pas les bébés. »

« Je suis pas un bébé. »

« Si tu te comportes comme un bébé. »

« Nan veux pas de piqûre. »

Heero sourit et lui enlèva quelques mèches de cheveux collés sur son front.

« Il ne t'en fera pas… Je vais appeler Catherine et annuler sa visite avec Réléna. »

« Nan. »

« Duo tu es malade et je vais devoir être seul avec les garçons en plus de toi à soigner. »

« Nan moi c'est pas grave… Zechs doit voir sa petite sœur et tu dois leur parler. »

Heero soupira et appela Catherine tout de même pour l'avertir de la situation.

« Ils viennent quand même et ils vont nous aider… Dorian est trop gaga des gosses. Tu as soif ? »

« Voui. »

« Je reviens… »

Zechs était devant la porte de chambre de Duo et regarda celui-ci allongé sur le ventre en se mordant la lèvre.

« Zechs tu devrais aller t'habiller. »

« Oui monsieur, il est malade à cause de moi ? »

Duo qui le voyait répondit :

« Non c'est pas ta faute poussin. »

Zechs sourit et courut vers le lit de Duo et monta dessus avant qu'Heero n'ait le temps de le rattraper.

« C'est mon doudou il va vous protéger pour pas que vous restiez seul malade dans ce grand lit. »

Et Zechs fit un bisou sur le front de Duo et redescendit du lit et courut hors de la chambre laissant un Duo les larmes aux yeux du geste de Zechs.

« Heero… C'est mimi mais va lui redonner son doudou. »

Heero vint lui caresser les cheveux.

« Non car il serait peut être vexé. Et s'il a fait cela c'est qu'il t'aime beaucoup. »

Duo enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et Heero continua de lui caresser les cheveux.

Duo à la totale.

Angine carabiniée et une rhinopharyngite avec presque 40° de fièvre.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsque le médecin lui annonça qu'il n'aurait pas de piqûre et qu'il pouvait lâcher la tunique d'Heero.

« Nan veux pas. »

« Il n'a pas tant changé que cela ce petit démon. »

« Non. »

« Hé c'est pas gentil. »

Heero lui caressa la joue et Duo rougit comme une lycéenne du geste d'Heero devant le médecin d'environ 55 ans. Lui il sourit et ne dit rien.

Vers 14 heures, Duo entendit des hurlements de petite fille dans le couloir et un Heero qui avait bien du mal à se faire entendre. Sa porte s'ouvrit avec force et une petite Réléna en robe mauve se précipita sur lui.

« **Duo**… »

« Réléna ? »

« Veux te faire un bisou et il veut pas papa. »

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent.

« Elle veut m'appeler ainsi, elle est têtue comme une mule. »

« Nan je ne suis pas une mule. »

Heero lèva les yeux au plafond, il était mal barré là et Réléna planta un énorme bisou sur le font de Duo.

« Comme ça tu vas guérir très vite et tu pourras de nouveau jouer avec moi et m'apprendre à bien lire et écrire… »

« Tu es gentille, merci… Aller maintenant il faut sortir de ma chambre. »

« Mais je viens juste de venir ? »

Elle fit une petite moue adorable et des petites larmes pointèrent à ses yeux.

« Oh ne pleure pas, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes ce que j'ai. »

Heero qui s'était approché la prit dans ses bras et elle s'y blottit tout de suite.

« Papa il va guérir hein ? »

« Oui ma puce il va guérir et le bisou l'aidera mais il doit se reposer aller dis lui au revoir. »

Réléna lui fit un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un « Au revoir Duo… »

Vers 16 heures, Heero monta le voir et lui apporta un peu de jus de fruits et une compte pour qu'il mange un peu car à midi il n'avait rien avalé.

Duo but uniquement le jus de fruit et Heero soupira.

Mais à 19 heures, un bon petit repas lui fut servi par Wufei et Trowa. Celui-ci aida Wufei à poser le plateau sur les genoux de Duo sans renverser son contenu.

« On a fait cette soupe pour vous, pour que vous n'ayez pas mal à la gorge en l'avalant monsieur. »

« Wufei c'est toi aussi qui l'a faite ? »

« Oui, Trowa et Quatre ils m'ont aidé car je n'ai pas le droit de toucher à la cuisinière. Mais c'est moi qui est épluché les légumes et qui les aient moulinés et j'ai mis de la crème tout seul. »

« Oh Wufei, c'est beaucoup trop, tu n'auras pas du faire cela et te reposer encore un peu. »

« Je vais bien monsieur et Zechs, il a choisi tous les plus beaux légumes quand on est allé les chercher avec Catherine avant le déjeuner. »

Duo en a de nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

« Quatre et moi on a fait des crèmes brûlées pour tout le monde et une double pour vous monsieur. »

« Merci Trowa, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre que Merci… Quatre merci à toi aussi. »

« De rien cela nous a fait plaisir et tout le monde à hâte d'être au dessert. »

« Hummmmmmmm, je veux bien te croire, ce repas que j'ai devant moi est très beau. »

« Aller laissez nous maintenant, je vais aider Mr Maxwell à manger. »

« **Oui Monsieur**. »

Une fois la porte fermée, Heero lui donna une grosse enveloppe.

« Avant tu manges ta soupe qui est chaude. »

« Tu vas me regarder manger ? »

« Oui je mangerais plus tard. »

« Hum. »

« Regarde-moi. »

Duo le fit et Heero lui essuya ses larmes et le fit se moucher.

« 'Si Heero. »

« De rien aller mange maintenant. »

Duo porta la cuillère à sa bouche et ferma les yeux.

« Hummmmmmmmm elle est très bonne. »

« Hn. C'est ma mère qui leur a appris cette recette l'année dernière. »

« Il s'en est souvenu ? »

« Oui, c'est un vrai petit rat de bibliothèque à ses moments perdus et il comprend tout très facilement comme toi. »

« J'étais pas un rat de bibliothèque sauf pour les punitions. »

« Hn je sais, donne moi ta cuillère je vais te faire manger tu es trop fatigué, tu trembles je vais t'aider. »

« Nan c'est la honte.. »

« **Duo**. »

« Crie pas… »

« Aller ouvre la bouche. »

« Ahhhhhhhhh… … Hummmmmmmmmm, elle est vraiment délicieuse. »

« Tu feras un bisou à Wufei lorsque tu iras mieux. »

« Voui. »

Duo dégusta son dessert entre les deux il eut droit aux antibiotiques et la poudre pour faire baisser la fièvre.

Il avait grimacé bien évidemment et Heero dut se fâcher.

Duo était épuisé mais il restait un détail et ouvrit l'enveloppe où des dessins des plus petits se trouvaient et des petits mots de ses anciens amis de l'orphelinat qui lui souhaitaient de se rétablir vite.

Duo lutta une fois de plus avec ses larmes.

Et une fois le plateau posé sur une des tables de nuit, il soulèva la couette de Duo.

« Hein ! Heero tu fais quoi je suis fatigué, je veux faire dodo. »

« Hn, mais avant tu prends un bain. »

« ? … Nan tu vas me voir tout nu… AHhhhh repose moi nan nan nan… »

« Duo je vais être amené à te voir nu un jour. »

Duo se bouina dans le cou d'Heero.

« _Je sais_. »

Heero l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

« Cela va aider à faire baisser ta fièvre et tes draps sont trempés, je vais en profiter pour les changer et je t'ai descendu un autre pyjama. »

« Tu me laisses seul dans le bain hein ? »

« Oui. »

« Promis ? »

« Oui promis. »

Duo l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Merci. »

« De rien crevette, ce que tu es léger. »

« Voui, je sais. »

« Je… Je t'aime tellement. »

« H.e.e.r.o… Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ils s'étaient déclarés l'un à l'autre la nuit où ils avaient veillé les deux garçons et des « Je t'aime » avaient été dit à plusieurs reprises avec les baiser les accompagnant.

Heero l'emporta dans la salle de bain où il lui fit couler son bain et le laissa seul.

Vers 22h30, Heero rejoignit Duo dans sa chambre et son lit. Duo par instinct se blottit entre ses bras et ronronna de bien être.

Dorian était resté cette nuit là au cas où un des garçons aurait besoin de quelque chose. Tout le monde était au courant qu'il ne devait pas déranger Mr Maxwell et Mr Yuy.

Zechs avait très bien compris qu'il allait être adopté par Mr Yuy et avait demandé de suite ce qu'allait devenir Wufei. Heero n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre pour le moment et le rassura sur le fait qu'il resterait avec lui encore quelque temps.

Réléna elle avait sauté de joie. Elle semblait très ouverte aux autres depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec les personnes qui l'avaient enlevée.

Dorian était heureux pour elle et Zechs et encore plus lorsque Heero lui proposa de travailler à la garderie de l'établissement pour le personnel du collège et lycée. Dorian s'empressa d'accepter.

Le dimanche matin, Duo se sentit bien au chaud et surtout en sécurité contre un torse musclé.

« Heero. »

« Hn ? »

« Tu as passé la nuit avec moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vais te contaminer. »

« Hn ce n'est pas grave. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Un peu mieux. »

« Duo j'ai quelque chose à te demander, j'y ai pensé toute la nuit. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu ne veux pas adopter Wufei ? »

Duo soupira et se cala encore plus contre Heero.

« Je le voudrais bien mais je n'ai rien à moi même pas le pyjama que je porte. Je ne peux pas postuler à l'adoption et tu le sais très bien. »

« Sauf si tu te maries. »

« J'aime pas les femmes. »

« Avec moi. »

« Hein ! Mais on ne peut pas au Japon. »

« Si. Le maire d'Osaka nous le permet, mais cela reste non officiel, c'est symbolique et tu pourras l'adopter de cette façon. »

« Tu crois ? »

« On peut toujours se renseigner. Je serais très heureux d'être ton mari mais nous garderons nos noms respectifs. »

« Et l'amour dans tout cela ? »

Heero releva le visage de Duo par son menton.

« Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas ? Nous n'avons pas assez parlé de tout cela ? »

« Si pardon je sais que tu m'aimes mais tes parents ils vont avoir un choc que ce soit le mini terroriste que tu épouses. »

Heero rigola et Duo sourit. Il aima l'entendre rire, c'était si rare.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je soupçonne ma mère de savoir, elle a un don pour ces choses là. Père par contre va avoir un choc en effet mais il t'aime déjà comme un fils donc tu vas faire son bonheur et en plus lui donner un autre petit fils que demander de plus. »

« Un baiser de fiançailles ? »

« Hummmmmmmm, oui je peux te le donner. Alors c'est oui ? »

« Oui, je suis jeune mais Wufei l'ai encore plus et je l'aime comme toi tu aimes Zechs c'est bizarre car j'ai l'impression que s'il pouvait me couper ma natte, il le ferait mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer ce gamin. »

« Son côté froid peut être. »

« Hé c'est vrai ! Comme toi c'est pour cela. »

« Baka. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Heero l'embrassa et Duo en profita pour lui monter dessus. Mais un bruit d'estomac rompit ce moment de plénitude.

« Gomen. »

Heero sourit et l'embrassa sur les cheveux vu que Duo, mort de honte, avait enfouit son visage à nouveau dans le cou d'Heero.

« Ce n'est rien, le mini terroriste a faim. Tu te sens assez bien pour descendre prendre ton petit déjeuner ? »

« Je vais faire un essai, demain de tout façon, j'ai des cours à donner. »

« Hn. Allons voir ce que les garçons nous ont laissé alors. »

« Voui… »

**Á suivre**

Un peu plus court ce chapitre.  
Maintenant reste à savoir si Duo pourra adopter Wufei.  
Mais dans une fiction tout est possible n'est ce pas ?  
La suite au prochain chapitre.  
Kisu.

_**Catirella**_

**Juste pour information**

**Le Japon et l'Homosexualité**

Même s'il n'existe pas de loi contre l'homosexualité, il serait illusoire de penser que le Japon est très ouvert sur la question. Traditions ancestrales et fortes d'une part, société compétitive axée sur la modernité, le challenge et la rapidité d'autre part, le Japon est un pays qui marche à deux vitesses. L'homosexualité au pays du Soleil Levant n'est ni réprimée, ni stigmatisée dans la société moderne japonaise, mais il n'existe pas à proprement parlé de place pour la culture gay dans la société. A fortiori, il existe encore moins de place pour quiconque ne pourrait sublimer ses désirs homosexuels et s'engouffrer sur la voie du mariage et de la respectabilité. Deux facettes encore. Bonne tolérance mais positionnement moyen dans la société. Il est vrai que la famille est un concept fort et puissamment ancré chez tous les nippons.  
Il existe pourtant une très grande communauté gay au Japon, avec un nombre impressionnant de bars, de clubs et d'endroits spécialisés. La Gay Pride traverse des villes comme Tokyo ou Sapporo. Chaque grande ville japonaise a sa propre scène gay mais la palme revient incontestablement à **Tokyo** et **Osaka **qui pourraient toutes deux s'auto proclamer des capitales gay.  
Enfin, l'étiquette des comportements est une règle d'or au Japon, que ce soit pour les hétéros ou pour les homos. Aussi, pour nous étrangers, il y a souvent risque de se voir refuser l'entrée d'un endroit. Un conseil : renseignez vous avant de sortir tête baissée de manière à comprendre comment marche la scène gay japonaise et afin d'éviter les endroits interdits aux étrangers. Car le Japon fonctionne ainsi. Sa culture étant tellement complexe et codifiée que même un étranger résidant là-bas depuis des années sera, dans certains contexte, toujours considéré comme un outsider.

Article d'un magazine :

Date de l'article : 10 November 2006

_Titre : Le maire d'Osaka donne sa bénédiction aux unions homosexuelles_

Les couples gay et lesbiens d'Osaka vont être conviés à l'Hôtel de ville pour participer à une cérémonie célébrant leur union qui s'apparentera à une cérémonie de mariage. Outre la bénédiction du maire, les couples recevront de la mairie des faire-part officiels aux armes de la ville pour fêter l'événement. Même si cela reste symbolique, il s'agit d'un geste important voulu par le maire pour montrer la culture d'ouverture et de tolérance de sa ville gay-friendly. Ainsi, chaque mois, 10 couples pourront se marier virtuellement à la mairie. Cela concernera notamment les couples de même sexe mais également l'ensemble des couples qui ne peuvent pas légalement se marier au pays du soleil levant. Cette opération s'inscrit dans un plan plus large qui prévoit 14 autres projets culturels et sociaux pour donner à Osaka une image jeune et attractive.

Par Fabien Lavie

* * *

_Juste pour information : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions, FF n'apprécie pas trop…

* * *

_**Une petite reviews. Snif**… … …… …↓ 


	9. L’adoption

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Et bien non… Les 5 beaux garçons de Gundam Wing ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais je les empreinte pour les besoins de cette fiction… Oui ils vont peut être souffrir, surtout un… Je sais, c'est toujours le même mais que voulez-vous, c'est bien connu… Qui aime bien, châtie bien et lui c'est un bonheur de l'aimer et de le châtier… Je sais aussi je suis sadique… On ne se refait pas…

Couples : … **1X2**, Les autres à venir…

**Sujet :** Un orphelinat et la vie de tous les jours.

Genre : Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Bêta Noan :_

_Dieu que j'aime cette histoire. C'est si plein de douceur, d'humour et d'amour !!__  
__Arrrrggghhhh Cat', si ça continue, je vais me transformer en gros morceau de guimauve, moi !!!__  
__Mais non, mais non, je ne m'en plains pas du tout bien au contraire !!__  
__Vivement la suite tiens !!!__  
__Sur ce, Bonne lecture !!_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 30 novembre 2006 et fini le 1er décembre à 00h48.  
Mis en ligne le 8 décembre 2006 à 13h55._

Je préfère vous laisser découvrire ce chapitre, mais sachez qu'il y a :  
De la tendresse, une boulette de Duo et de l'amour…  
Nan, c'est pas le printemps.  
Bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
**_Catirella_**

_-_

**Note d'Information du vendredi 8 décembre 2006 à 13h50.**

C'est juste pour vous informer que **Noan** ne sera pas présente sur Fanfiction jusqu'au jeudi 13 décembre en soirée.  
C'est normal ne vous inquiétez pas elle n'a pas le net durant cette période.  
-  
De ce fait le chapitre 10 de cette fiction (qui n'a pas de délai je le rappel) n'arrivera pas vendredi prochain.  
**Noan** répondra à ses reviews à son retour.  
Bisou en bon week-end.  
Catirella

-

* * *

**Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka  
**9. L'adoption

* * *

« Duo… »

« Hummmm, fatigué… »

« Je sais mais tu dois faire cours dans 1h30 et je dois me lever aussi. »

« Heero ? … Tu as encore veillé sur moi, merci… »

« De rien petit démon et je continue à dire que tu devrais rester coucher encore aujourd'hui. »

« Non ça va aller, je t'assure. »

« Bien sûr avec encore 38 de fièvre ça va aller. »

« Tu me grondes comme si j'avais encore 10 ans. »

« C'est peut être que tu te comportes comme un enfant de 10 ans. »

Duo se boudine contre le torse d'Heero.

« Restes au chaud encore aujourd'hui pour moi s'il te plaît. »

« C'est du chantage affectif ça. »

« Hn. »

« D'accord, mais c'est uniquement pour te faire plaisir car je vais très bien. »

« Oui. Merci petit démon. »

Dans l'après midi, Catherine fit une petite visite à Duo et elle le gronda car il était sur des copies de ses élèves mais surtout sa fièvre était remontée en flèche à 39,4.

Le soir, il évita de justesse une bonne fessée d'Heero et dut rester le reste de la semaine couché. La fièvre ne tomba que le vendredi.

La semaine suivante passa très vite et Heero angoissa car il allait devenir père ce jeudi.

Le mercredi soir, Heero, avant le dîner leur annonça qu'il allait devenir le père de Zechs et de Réléna, en partie pour qu'ils se soient pas séparés mais aussi car il aimait beaucoup Zechs. Heero avait très peur que les autres garçons lui en veulent et qu'ils soient jaloux de Zechs.

Mais à son grand étonnement, aucun ne fit la tête et tous furent heureux pour Zechs et la petite Réléna qu'ils avaient pris sous leur protection dès qu'elle était présente à l'orphelinat.

Heero prit un air suspicieux…

« Que je n'en vois pas un tourner autour de ma fille de 3 ans sinon gare à ses fesses, je me suis bien fait comprendre. »

Les plus petits ne comprirent pas trop où voulait en venir Mr Yuy, par contre les plus grands oui et avec un grand sourire ils répondirent tous ensemble un " **Oui Monsieur le directeur** " Duo fit un maximum d'efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Lorsque Zechs quittera sa chambre, un nouveau pensionnaire arrivera à l'orphelinat… Et une dernier information, Mr Maxwell et moi même allons nous unir dans trois semaines à la mairie d'Osaka… Nous ferons une grande fête à cette occasion et Mr et Mme Yuy seront parmi nous . »

Duo, ne s'y attendant pas, faillit s'étouffer avec le morceau de pain qu'il grignotait avant que le dîner ne soit commencé. Sally lui tapa dans le dos et lui fit boire un peu d'eau.

Les garçons étaient très heureux, la moitié d'entre eux, ceux qui l'avaient connu avant qu'il ne devient leur professeur et surveillent savait que Duo était gay, par contre tous ignorent pour leur directeur mais cela ne les choqua pas.

Les plus petits par contre ne comprirent pas non plus et Zechs qui le savait depuis le dimanche mais n'avait pas eu le droit de leur dire, leur expliqua q'ils s'aimaient comme lui et Wufei s'aimaient. Duo qui était à la table juste à coté et qui buvait son verre d'eau, recracha le tout en plein sur Heero qui se trouvait en face, toujours debout.

« Duo ? »

« 'Scuse… »

Heero se rassit et les garçons qui avaient vu la scène, pouffèrent de rire.

« Tu ne mangeras pas de morceau de pain la prochaine fois avant que le repas ne commence. Tu as failli t'étouffer et pourquoi tu viens de me cracher ton verre d'eau dessus ? »

« Zechs et Wufei ils sont amoureux. »

« … »

« Heero ? »

« Mais ils sont trop petits. »

« Tous comme vous la première fois. »

Howard venait de leur donner le coup de grâce.

« Merci Howard. »

« De rien Heero… Mais vous ne vous en rappelez plus puisque après vous avez commencé à vous bouffer le nez et maintenant vous allez vous marier comme quoi. »

« Tu avais vu cela Howard ? »

« Oui Duo et aussi que tu étais telle une adolescente lorsque Heero revenait d'Europe pour les vacances ou long week-end. Ton regarde rempli d'amour ne m'a jamais trompé comme celui d'Heero lorsqu'il plaidait ta cause parfois à son père cela lui a valu une sacrée correction une fois d'ailleurs. »

Duo regarda Heero avec interrogation.

« Heero ? »

Heero soupira et baissa les yeux sur son assiette où Sally lui avait servi l'entrée.

« C'est la fois où tu as pris la faute de Ichiro qui avait mis de la teinture bleue dans les draps blancs. »

« Ah oui ! J'ai dérouillé aussi cette fois-ci, j'avais 15 ans. »

« Hn... Et Ichiro aussi. »

« Oui je m'en souviens moi c'était pour m'être accusé à sa place mais toi ? »

« Pour mettre accuser à ta place alors que mon père savait que c'était Ichiro par Howard qui l'avait vu faire et avait sauvé les trois quarts des draps. »

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien Duo. »

Duo était tout chose.

« La collégienne est de retour. »

« Hé ! »

Howard éclata de rire, suivit par Sally et Heero souriait de voir Duo les joues toutes rouges et les yeux brillants d'amour plongés dans son propre regard.

« Je t'aime. »

« Voui… Moi aussi je t'aime Heero… »

« Vous êtes trop mimi… »

Sally les regardait attendrie par leur amour qu'ils montraient au grand jour.

Le lendemain Heero se rendit à la mairie pour signer les papiers d'adoption des deux enfants et Réléna qui était présente dans les bras de Dorian, lui tendit les bras une fois qu'elle vit qu'il avait rempli toutes les formalités.

« Papa je rentre avec toi hein maintenant et on va faire une famille avec Zechs et Duo, veux pas vous perdre pas comme mon ancienne maman et mon autre papa. »

Heero la serra très fort contre son cœur.

« Tu ne me perdras pas je te le promets ma puce. »

« Je t'aime papa. »

Et Réléna lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue. Heero en eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Dorian tu pourras aller faire des achats vestimentaires pour Réléna demain s'il te plaît. »

« Oui bien sûr Heero. »

« Je veux des pantalons, des petits chemisiers et gilets et des chaussures. Sous-vêtements bien sûr et chemise de nuit ou pyjama. »

« Pourquoi des pantalons ? »

« Dorian, Réléna va être entourée de garçons, je n'ai pas envie d'en faire une aguicheuse même à 3 ans et il vaut mieux être prudent à l'école et à la garderie… Il y a peut être des petits vicieux. »

Dorian éclata de rire et secoua la tête d'approbation.

« Le pire c'est que tu as raison, je n'y avais pas pensé. Je voyais la petite fille avec des robes et des couettes. »

« Évite le rose, un peu d'accord, mais pas tout. Choisis au moins 8 tenus avec pantalon, tu peux aussi lui prendre deux robes pour les dimanches lorsque nous irons voir mes parents. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui prendrais aussi un manteau. »

« Veux un manteau noir. »

« Hn ! Pourquoi noir ? »

« Veux être comme Duo et avoir la classe. »

Heero et Dorian ne purent retenir leur sérieux et éclatèrent de rire.

« Si Dorian en trouve un je suis d'accord mais écharpe, gants et bonnet de couleur. »

« Voui… »

Réléna serra très fort le cou d'Heero qui commençait à manquer d'air.

« Je t'aime mon papa… »

« Moi aussi mais là tu m'étrangles ma puce… »

« Gomen papa… »

« Merci ma puce… Aller, on rentre à l'orphelinat et tu vas rester avec Dorian le reste de la journée d'accord ? »

« Oui papa. Papa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ils vont vivre où Catherine et Dorian ? »

Heero lui sourit.

« Pas très loin de chez moi, mais ils arrivent dans une semaine le temps que les travaux et les meubles soient installés. Mais tu sais qu'ils vont devoir repartir en France pour régler plein de chose là bas. »

« Oui il m'a dit Dorian et je dois être une gentille petite fille. »

Heero sourit.

« Merci. »

« De rien. Nous partons que 3 semaines et après, retour pour plusieurs années j'espère. Les démarches sont déjà en marche. »

« J'en suis heureux. »

« On rentre papa ? »

« Oui on rentre la puce. »

Arriver à l'appartement de Duo, Réléna regarda la pièce où elle allait dormir environ 20 jours encore.

« Pourquoi l'escalier il a une barrière papa ? »

« Il n'est pas fini et tu ne dois pas monter dessus sinon tu auras une fessée, c'est dangereux tu n'as pas le droit d'aller où il y a les paravents, qui seront remis en place à 18 heures comme chaque jour. »

Réléna regarda Heero et se blottit contre sa cuisse.

« Je toucherais pas, veux pas avoir une fessée. »

Heero lui caressa les cheveux et sourit.

« C'est bien... Dorian je vous laisse, je dois aller au collège maintenant. »

« D'accord nous allons faire des dessins dans la salle de loisirs tu veux bien Réléna ? »

« OUI DES DESSINS. »

« Amusez-vous bien. »

« Au revoir papa. »

« Á plus tard ma chérie. »

Le soir Duo joua un peu à la poupée en coiffant Réléna et celle-ci qui adorait se faire coiffer, ne bougea pas durant toute l'opération natte pour la nuit.

Et au moment de dormir, elle fila dans la chambre de son frère pour avoir droit à l'histoire que Trowa racontait tous les soirs. Heero et Duo restèrent comme deux bakas dans la chambre.

« Ta fille est déjà une rebelle ! »

« Baka. »

« Voui. »

Heero soupira.

« Il ne va rien lui arriver, il y a Trowa et puis ce n'est que 20 minutes de plus. »

« Elle doit être au lit à 20h10 pas plus. »

« Et ça commence. »

« Quoi ? »

« On va se disputer sur l'éducation des enfants, tu es un… »

Heero le fit taire d'un baiser.

« Un quoi ? »

« Hein ? »

« Perte de neurones ? »

« Voui. »

Un petit bisou sur le nez et Heero va vers le coin où il va dormir pour installer celui-ci.

« Ben que fais-tu ? »

Heero le fixa avec un sourcil levé.

« Mon lit de fortune. »

« Tu dors pas avec moi ? »

Heero lui sourit.

« Tu veux bien de moi ? »

Duo rougit comme tout.

« Voui mais on fait rien avant d'être marié, tu l'as promis. »

« Oui et je n'ai qu'une parole mon ange. »

En pleine nuit Réléna se mit à hurler. Heero qui dormait du côté de la porte fut le premier à ses côtés. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement après avoir posé sa joue sur le sommet de son cuir chevelu.

« Ma chérie je suis là papa est là… »

Réléna était encore dans un semi-sommeil où elle venait de faire un cauchemar à l'évidence.

« Papa ? Papa j'ai eu peur. »

« De quoi ma chérie ? »

« J'étais toute seul et même Zechs il était encore parti sans moi. »

« Zechs n'est pas parti et tu n'es pas seule, nous sommes juste à côté Duo et moi. »

« Peux avoir un bisou de vous deux papa ? »

« Oui ma chérie. »

Heero lui fit un bisou et elle alla ensuite dans les bras de Duo qui n'avait rien dit pour ne pas briser la première relation père/fille de consolation après un cauchemar.

Ils attendirent qu'elle se rendorme et à leur tour retournèrent se coucher. Heero attira Duo à lui et le garda précieusement dans ses bras, Duo en soupira de bien être et se cala encore mieux au creux de son cou.

« Merci Duo. »

« De quoi ? »

« De m'aimer et d'être à mes côtés. »

Duo huma l'odeur rassurante d'Heero qui chassait ses propres cauchemars.

« Je t'aime Heero et toi aussi tu es à mes côtés pour l'adoption de Wufei… J'aimerai déjà avoir la réponse, qu'elle soit négative ou positive mais cette attente me tue Heero. »

« Je sais même si tu fais tout pour ne pas le montrer. »

« Voui… Heero tu ne m'as pas dit comment tes parents ont pris l'annonce de notre mariage. »

« Ils n'ont rien dit de spécial. Mon père a dit que nous en parlerons à leur retour. »

« Je suis mort ! Il peut me punir ton père ? »

« Hn ? Pourquoi il te punirait ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Pour être amoureux de leur fils ou les poissons que j'ai tués par erreur. Je t'assure que je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait dans le petit étang artificiel, il était vide avant que je parte. »

« Hn… En même temps quelle idée t'a pris de mettre un piranha dans cet étang. »

« Je te l'ai dis, c'est un élève qui avait cela dans sa chambre au lycée du côté des pensionnaires aisés. Il ne voulait pas le tuer et c'est interdit, j'ai cru que c'était une idée en attendant d'en trouver une autre. »

« Il a bouffé tous les poissons de mes parents et a fini par en mourir car un était pas comestible semble t'il. Oui là je crois que papa va te flanquer une correction. »

Duo grimaça.

« Mes pauvres fesses. »

« Hn. »

« Câlin steuplaît. »

Heero l'embrassa sur les cheveux et lui fit son câlin en toute sagesse.

Le dimanche qui suivit, il y eut une sortie en ville et cela plut à tout le monde même Réléna.

Duo avait regardé les poissons et les prix de ceux-ci dans un magasin le temps que tout le monde goûtent et les prix étaient hors de sa portée dans l'immédiat. Il soupira et retourna rejoindre le groupe.

Il sourit en voyant Quatre et Trowa encore plus proche qu'il y a 7 jours. Et pouffa de rire en regardant Heero qui lui-même regardait le couple se former doucement en fronçant les sourcils. Réléna le ramena à la réalité avec sa brique de jus de fruit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à percer avec sa paille. Duo se rapprocha d'eux doucement.

« Tout se passe bien ? »

« Hn. »

« C'est bon ma puce ? »

« Hn… »

Réléna buvait sa brique de jus de fruit et n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher la paille, histoire de répondre à Duo, un " Hn " était bien suffisent.

« Elle tient déjà de toi ! »

« Hn. »

Réléna les laissa le temps d'aller jeter sa brique vide dans la poubelle.

« Je suis enceinte. »

« Hn. »

Duo éclata de rire et Heero le fixa pour le coup.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Par contre, tu es pire qu'une poule avec ses poussins. Quatre ne va pas manger Trowa tu sais… Tout le monde n'est pas encore puceau à plus de 20 ans comme… »

« Hn ? Comme qui ? »

« Personne, il reste un gâteau pour moi et un jus de fruit ? »

Heero n'insista pas et lui tendit ce qu'il avait mis de côté pour lui.

« Alors le prix des poissons ? »

« Je suis foutu. Je n'aurais pas les moyens ce mois-ci d'en racheter. Et acheter 2 poissons c'est ridicule. »

Duo s'assit à côté d'Heero et attaque son gâteau.

« Je vais les racheter tes poissons, mais papa est au courant donc tu devras t'expliquer avec lui quand même. »

« Nan je vais mettre des mois pour tout te rembourser. »

« Baka. »

« Hein ! Ben pourquoi tu me traites de baka ? »

« Nous allons nous marier Duo… Tu vas devenir mon mari il est hors de question que tu me rembourses quoi que ce soit. C'est aussi valable pour tes vêtements que je t'ai payés. Je ne veux pas qu'il y est des histoires d'argent entre nous, pas la peine de se pourrir la vie plus qu'elle ne l'est. »

Duo a baissé la tête et Heero vit des larmes s'écrasent sur le sol.

« Ne pleures pas mon ange… »

« Monsieur Yuy je peux avoir un autre jus de fruit ? »

« Zechs je suis ton père pour les autres garçons, tu n'es plus obligé de m'appeler Monsieur Yuy. Tu peux m'appeler Heero si tu veux. »

Zechs se mordit la lèvre et fixait ses belles chaussures neuves que Duo lui avait achetées.

« Papa… Je peux avoir un autre jus de fuit s'il te plaît. »

Le cœur d'Heero fit un bond et il prit Zechs dans ses bras et soupira d'aisance en l'embrassant sur les cheveux. Zechs sourit et ferma les yeux et profita pleinement du câlin qu'Heero lui donnait en temps que père.

« Oui mon chéri il en reste juste là, regarde. »

Heero lui montra et Zechs l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'aller en prendre une en le remerciant.

« Merci papa. »

« C'est bien il t'appelle papa. »

« Viens ici baka et arrête de pleurer. »

« Je sais pas quoi dire Heero. »

« Pour une fois tais-toi et finis ton gâteau. »

« Voui. »

Duo, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule d'Heero, finit son gâteau en regardant les garçons qui discutaient entre eux.

Ils semblaient être tous heureux et lui aussi d'être aimé par son amour d'adolescent. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose pour faire son bonheur. Qu'il puisse adopter Wufei qui était en train de le regardait en souriant.

Duo lui rendit son sourire.

**Á suivre**

Cela avance tout doucement.  
Les fesses de Duo vont t'elle prendre de belle couleur,  
pour la mort des poissons ?  
Avez vous des dons de voyances ?  
La suite vous le dira.  
Á bientôt et Bisou.

_**Catirella**_

-

**Donc à dans plus d'une semaine voir deux **…

* * *

_Juste pour information : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions, FF n'apprécie pas trop…_

* * *

**Une petite reviews. Snif**… … …… …↓


	10. Le mariage

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Et bien non… Les 5 beaux garçons de Gundam Wing ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais je les empreinte pour les besoins de cette fiction… Oui ils vont peut être souffrir, surtout un… Je sais, c'est toujours le même mais que voulez-vous, c'est bien connu… Qui aime bien, châtie bien et lui c'est un bonheur de l'aimer et de le châtier… Je sais aussi je suis sadique… On ne se refait pas…

Couples : … **1X2** - 3X4 - Dorian et Catherine (_Les autres à venir ?_)

**Sujet :** Un orphelinat et la vie de tous les jours.

Genre : Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Bêta, Noan :_

_Regard extatique et sourire niais.__  
__J'adore ce chapitre…… __  
__Koi ??? Qui a dit HENTAI ???__  
__Bon voui, un peu c'est vrai mais on ne se refait pas .__  
__Super chapitre et que d'émotions !!!__  
__Bref, Bonne lectures à toutes !!_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 16 et 17 décembre 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 18 décembre 2006 à 9h53._

Alors que vous ai-je réserver pour ce chapitre ?  
hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, je vous laisse le loisir de le découvrir vous même.  
Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisou,  
_Catirella_

_

* * *

_

**Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka  
**10. Le mariage

* * *

« TROWA. »

Trowa se retourna et ce fut un Quatre essoufflé qui lui tomba dans es bras.

« Ça va aller ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi cours-tu ? Je t'aurais vu après l'aide aux devoirs. »

« Oui mais ce n'est pas… »

Trowa le fit taire d'un baiser tendre mais passionné. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Quatre soupira d'aisance.

« C'est ton baiser que tu voulais hummm ? »

« Oui… Tu ne m'as pas embrassé aujourd'hui. »

« Excuses-moi mais Duo était dans la lune toute la journée et il m'a demandé de l'aide pour divers choses. »

« Oui je sais il m'a chopé lorsque tu t'es absenté pour aller aux toilettes. »

« Il a peur à ce point là du père de Mr Yuy ? »

« Oui enfin non, c'est qu'il appréhende de le revoir après 5 ans et il a peur d'être puni pour les poissons. »

Trowa souleva un sourcil. Du moins Quatre n'en vit qu'un.

« Mais il a 22 ans. »

« Oui mais Duo a tellement reçu de coups de canne qu'il a la trouille d'y avoir droit à nouveau. »

« Je n'y ai jamais goûté encore et cela ne me tente pas. »

« Et bien au vu de l'état de Duo après une correction, moi non plus… Trowa ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je peux avoir un autre baiser ? »

Trowa sourit en coin et passa sa main droite à l'arrière de la nuque de Quatre.

« Oui. »

Et ce 2ème baiser dura bien plus longtemps. Quatre arriva avec 10 minutes de retard pour l'aide aux devoirs.

18 heures 30.

Duo tremblait comme un feuille.

Il avait, devant lui, Mr et Mme Yuy.

« Duo je suis tellement heureux de te revoir. »

« Mr Yuy moi aussi. »

Odin le prit dans ses bras et haussa les sourcils.

« Pourquoi trembles-tu ? »

« Les poissons. »

« Ah oui. »

Odin prit Duo par les épaules et Duo fut encore plus effrayé par ce qui allait lui arriver. Odin prit un air très sévère et…

« Ce que tu as fait n'est pas bien du tout. Tu as tué les pauvres poissons. Tu seras puni pour cela. »

« Pas la canne s'il vous plaît. »

« Hn ? Heero qui lui as tu encore dit ? »

Heero, le sourire en coin.

« Mais rien papa. Je l'ai juste laissé supposer. »

« Hein ? »

Odin soupira.

« Je ne vais pas te frapper Duo. Tu n'es plus un sale gamin, bien que tu as encore frappé avec le coup des poissons. »

Duo baissa la tête.

« 'Scuse. »

« Ta punition sera de les nourrire les nouveaux poissons durant 1 mois. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui et aussi de rendre heureux notre fils unique. »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Duo.

« Je ferais tout pour le rendre heureux monsieur. »

« J'en suis ravi. »

« Demain c'est le grand jour ? »

« Oui. »

« Hn. Duo tu dors seul ce soir mon ange. »

Duo fut rouge de honte qu'Heero ait dit cela devant ses parents.

Mme Yuy pouffa de rire et Odin sourit.

Duo prit un air boudeur et après un petit « Hum » …

« Je te boude… Tu m'as fait croire que j'allais avoir droit à la canne. »

« Hn ? Duo ? »

« Nan tu es puni. »

Et là, Tama Yuy éclata de rire.

Duo regarda sa future belle-mère et sourit. Odin, lui, savourait la vengeance de Duo vis à vis de son fils qui, à cet instant, semblait atterrer par les derniers mots de Duo.

« Duo je cois que nous devons parler toi et moi. »

« Mme Yuy ? »

« Tama, Duo et il se doit que la mère du futur mari de mon fils ait une grande discussion avec le futur jeune époux au sujet de la nuit de noce. »

Duo vira au rouge vermillon et Odin dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire. Heero était toujours en train de chercher comment se racheter auprès de Duo pour sa stupidité.

Tama prit Duo par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Duo cherchait désespérément une aide du côté d'Odin mais celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il était impuissant face à sa femme.

Duo, tête baissée, suivit Tama comme s'il allait recevoir une sévère punition à la canne et regretta que la punition pour les poissons ne fut pas celle-ci tout compte fait.

Odin posa sa main droite sur l'épaule d'Heero.

« Tu l'aimes depuis tellement longtemps, mon fils. »

« Hn ! … Papa ? Toi aussi ? »

« Je crois que nous l'avions tous vu sauf vous deux. Mais heureusement la vie vous a de nouveau réuni. Duo a eu des nouvelles pour son adoption ? »

« Non. Cela le mine aussi. Que va lui dire maman ? »

« Tu veux aussi un cours sur le sexe ? »

« Hn !. ?. Non merci je sais ce qu'il faut savoir. »

« Duo non, donc sois doux avec lui. »

« Hn ? Je ne comprend pas. »

« Bac plus 8 et ça ne voit même pas les choses de la vie. »

« Je ne comprends rien ! »

« Tu verras cela avec lui. »

Heero avait l'air d'un parfait idiot.

« Bien. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu revenir un peu plus tôt. »

« Ta mère m'aurait tué si nous n'avions pas été présents et elle est toute heureuse de jouer au mamie demain. »

Heero sourit.

« Hai, je comprends. Ce soir, vous mangez avec nous et les garçons ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Même si je ne suis plus le directeur, ils me manquent beaucoup et j'ai hâte de revoir certains d'entre eux. Mais ma plus grande joie a été de revoir Duo. Il est encore plus beau qu'à ses 18 ans. Tu as un mission mon fils. Le rendre heureux et ne jamais l'abandonner car cela le détruira. »

Heero inclina la tête face à son père.

« J'accomplirais cette mission jusqu'à mon dernier souffle papa. »

« Je n'en doute pas mon fils. Je suis fier de toi… Et de ton futur époux. Turbulent mais avec un cœur immense et beaucoup d'amour à donner. Et il a besoin lui aussi de beaucoup d'amour… Nous laisseras-tu lui en donner nous aussi ? »

« Bien sûr papa. Je suis très heureux que vous l'acceptiez. »

« Ta mère est très fière d'être la belle-mère de Duo. Et crois moi… Toutes les femmes d'Osaka auront affaire à elle si elles disent du mal de lui ou de toi. »

« Arigatou otousan. »

« Nous t'aimons Heero, ainsi que Duo. »

Samedi matin, 11 heures, mairie d'Osaka, pleine à craquer.

Ils étaient 4 couples gays à s'unirent aujourd'hui.

Duo était stressé dans son plus beau costume qu'Heero lui avait acheté la veille de la rentrée. Heero portait un costume gris magnifique.

Les garçons étaient en uniforme et Quatre était aussi présent ainsi que tous les élèves qui aidaient aux devoirs.

Á 11h30, les 4 couples, après l'échange des alliances, sont mariée et mariée ou mari et mari sous des applaudissements comme n'en avait jamais entendu monsieur le maire et les quelques employés de mairie.

Avant que le couple Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy ne quittent celle-ci, le maire remit à Duo une enveloppe en les félicitant pour leur union.

Séance de photo dans les jardins de la mairie et retour à l'orphelinat où le meilleur traiteur de la ville et ses employées s'activaient en cuisine depuis les 7 heures du matin. Des serveurs engagés, avaient décoré la grande salle après que tout le monde eut pris son petit déjeuner ce matin là et les garçons furent émerveillés par les magnifiques tables, les ballons blancs et toutes les fleurs.

Duo, durant l'apéritif, ouvrit l'enveloppe car il avait remarqué que seul son nom y figurait.

« OH MON DIEU. »

« Quoi ? »

Duo avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Je suis le père adoptif de Wufei… Grâce à toi Heero… Merci. »

Duo se jeta dans les bras de son époux après avoir donné les papiers à Odin qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés.

« C'est merveilleux mon amour. »

« Voui. »

Et Duo embrassa Heero.

Ce baiser était le premier qu'ils se donnaient en public dans l'orphelinat.

« Tu vas le lui dire quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Et s'il ne veut pas de moi ? »

Heero soupira et le prit par la main.

« Viens. Zechs est collé à lui et Réléna, collée à Zechs. Ils sont devant le buffet mis sur une table basse pour les petits… Nous revenons. »

« Prenez votre temps… Alors Quatre tu as conquis le cœur de Trowa ? »

Quatre était mort de honte, Trowa rougit et bafouilla…

« Monsieur je… enfin nous… »

Odin rigola.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Trowa, je suis très heureux que tu ais trouver une personne à aimer qui t'aime en retour. Duo plaidera votre cause à Heero. Il est grognon comme moi mais vous aime tous, Trowa. »

Trowa sourit, la tête baissé depuis le début.

« Merci Monsieur. »

« De rien… Quatre prend soin de lui. »

« Oui Monsieur Yuy. »

« Ceci est valable pour toi aussi, Trowa. »

« Oui Monsieur. »

Duo et Heero, pendant ce temps, avaient atteint les plus petits qui s'empiffraient de tous ce qui se trouvait sur la table basse.

« Wufei je peux te parler ? »

Wufei finit son petit nem et essuya sa bouche.

« Oui Monsieur. »

Duo avait l'air d'un petit garçon qui avait peur de demander quelque chose. Heero trouva cela adorable et Wufei le fixait avec attention.

« Voilà j'ai pris la liberté de demander ton adoption, il y a plusieurs semaines. »

Les yeux de Wufei s'écarquillèrent d'un coup et son attention redoubla.

« Et monsieur ? »

« Tu veux bien de moi comme gifu (1) ? »

Les lèvres de Wufei formèrent un sourire immense et il se jeta dans les bras que Duo lui tendait en hurlant un :

« **OUUUUUUI**. »

Duo ne put retenir des larmes de joie. Heero vint embrasser Wufei sur les cheveux.

« Bienvenu dans notre famille Wufei. »

« Merci Monsieur. »

« Wufei je suis aussi ton beau-père. »

« Oh c'est vrai. Je ne vais pas être séparé de Zechs alors ? »

« Non mon poussin. »

« Je ne suis pas un poussin Mr Maxwell. »

« Aie je me fais gronder pas une crevette ! »

Wufei qui avait pris un air boudeur sourit et serra très fort Duo dans ses bras.

« Merci je suis très fier d'être votre fils adoptif gifu. »

« Et moi je suis fier que tu sois devenu mon fils adoptif Wufei… Mais pas touche à ma natte sinon gare à tes fesses. »

« Oh c'est dommage. »

« Hé. »

« Je plaisante monsieur. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Duo ou autrement Wufei mais plus monsieur d'accord ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Nous allons vous laisser et ne vous rendez pas malade. Ceci est aussi valable pour vous tous. »

Duo reposa Wufei au sol.

« OUI PAPA. »

« **OUI MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR.** »

« Tu as un succès fou mon chéri. »

« Duo. »

« Voui ? »

« Ne m'appelle plus mon chéri je déteste ça. »

« Gomen je ne savais pas. »

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer. »

Heero le prit par la main et l'entraîna loin des regards indiscrets.

« Excuse moi mon ange. »

Duo était tout penaud.

« Je peux dire quoi alors ? »

« Mon amour, mon cœur. »

« Heechan ? »

« Hum. Mais pas mon chéri ou des surnoms tel que mon poussin ou mon lapin, car là je te flanque un claque sur les fesses. »

Duo le fixa la tête légèrement penchée et un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Temps que c'est qu'une claque ça va… Je t'aime Heero Yuy. »

« Moi aussi Duo Maxwell et ce soir, la nuit de noce. »

« Voui. »

Heero haussa les sourcils.

« Tu as peur ? »

« Nous en parlerons plus tard. Allons rejoindre nos invités et tes parents. »

« Hn. »

Ce samedi là, tous les garçons eurent la permission de 1 heure du matin et ceux de l'établissement privé couchèrent comme prévu au préalable à l'orphelinat.

Quatre, bien sûr, partagea la chambre de Trowa.

« Et pas de bêtise hein tous les deux… Vous avez des capotes ? »

Trowa et Quatre fixèrent Duo avec des yeux grands ouverts, les joues en feu.

« Duo tu fais quoi à la fin ? »

« Oups mon époux m'attend… Bonne nuit les amoureux. »

Et Duo disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Il est puceau ? »

« Je crois que oui. »

« Hum, il a la trouille de sa nuit de noce alors. »

« Le pauvre. Tu as des capotes au fait ? »

« QUATRE. »

« Quoi ? Je pose juste la question. »

« Hum. »

« Quoi "Hum" ? »

« J'en ai. »

Quatre arbora un grand sourire. »

« N'y songe même pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pas ce soir. Nous avons l'entière responsabilité des petits. S'il arrive quelque chose et qu'un petit vient et nous surprend cela peut le choquer. »

« Oui tu as raison excuses-moi. »

« Non je comprends… »

Trowa embrassa Quatre qui répondit immédiatement au baiser en passant ses mains à l'arrière de la nuque de Trowa qui, lui, avait ses deux mains sur les hanches de Quatre.

« Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi Quatre. »

« Je t'aime Trowa et ce depuis plusieurs années. »

« Oui moi aussi. »

Et Trowa recaptura les lèvres de son ange blond.

« Duo mon ange tu viens ? »

« Voui. »

Duo sortit de la salle de bain en pyjama. Heero cligna des yeux.

« Duo ? »

Duo baissa la tête.

« Je te déçois je suis désolé. »

Heero sortit du lit nu comme un ver et Duo vira au rouge. Il prit Duo dans ses bras et Duo enfouit son nez dans le cou de son mari.

Et d'un coup, Heero comprit les propos de son père. Il soupira dans un sourire.

« Non c'est à moi de m'excuser je n'avais pas compris que pour toi c'était la première fois mon ange. »

« Voui, c'est pour cela que je voulais attendre notre mariage. Tu m'en veux ? »

« Non. Je t'aime Duo et je vais être très très doux… viens. »

Heero prit Duo dans ses bras et l'assit sur son lit. Avec douceur et sans le brusquer, il lui retira son pyjama. Duo frissonna sous le contact des doigts. Heero l'avait déjà touché mais c'était la première fois qu'il le déshabillait. La porte fermée à clé, il savait que personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Duo était à présent allongé sur le lit et Heero le caressait tout en l'embrassant. Duo ne resta pas inactif. Ses mains finirent par parcourir le corps d'Heero, finement musclé. Heero redressa Duo et passa derrière lui. Il dénatta ses cheveux et lissa ceux-ci avec ses doigts, une fois l'ondulante chevelure de son mari lissée avec soin, il huma celle-ci puis la fit glisser sur le côté pour atteindre le cou laiteux qu'il embrassa en remontant vers le visage de Duo qu'il fit pivoter petit à petit avec sa main gauche. Duo, dans un soupire de bien être, laissa ses lèvres devenir prisonnières de son futur amant.

Heero rallongea Duo sur le lit et mordilla un téton durci d'excitation puis avec sa langue joua avec lui. Duo gémit car une des mains d'Heero, pendant ce temps, caressait sa virilité. Heero reprit sa descente vers une chose qu'il convoitait depuis une éternité en laissant des traînées de braise sur le torse de Duo.

Les doigts de Duo agrippèrent les draps lorsque Heero donna un coup de langue sur sa virilité avant de l'engloutir et de lui faire pousser son premier cri de jouissance. Duo ondulait sous cette première gâterie qu'Heero lui faisait. Ses sens étaient en conflit. Chaleur, picotement, désir, manque d'oxygène, plaisir… Il finit par s'abandonner complètement et jouit dans une plainte charnel des plus sensuels.

Heero s'allongea sur lui et le contempla.

Duo était plus que beau.

Il lui essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux et l'embrassa avec amour.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi Heechan… Fais moi l'amour je suis prêt. Je n'ai plus peur. »

Heero lui sourit et prit un tube de lubrifiant mis sur la table de nuit le matin par ses soins. Une fois ses doigts lubrifiés, il prépara Duo qui avait écarté les jambes dans une invitation. Duo grimaça à l'intrusion des doigts. Surtout du troisième. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rougies lorsque Heero le pénétra doucement. Duo le rassura une fois Heero entièrement en lui. Il se retira de son amant et le repénètra, cette fois Duo poussa un petit gémissement en se tortillant légèrement. Heero, pour cette première fois, préférait rester dans cette position. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de son ange.

Du plaisir.

Duo n'éprouvait plus que cela et tout son corps en réclamait encore plus. Heero puisa dans tout son self control pour ne pas venir trop vite. Il se retira et Duo grogna mais il le redressa et l'embrassa avec fougue. Duo devint fou et répondit au baiser comme si Heero allait le quitter et qu'il n'allait jamais se revoir après cette première nuit d'union. Á bout de souffle ils furent obligés de rompre le baiser. Heero l'embrassa dans le cou et Duo bascula la tête en arrière. Puis il rallongea Duo tout en le caressant et le repénètra en une poussée. Duo cria. Mais ce fut un cri de pur plaisir. Á partir de cet instant, tout s'accéléra.

Heero allait et venait en Duo de plus en plus vite et Duo s'agrippait aux draps en se cambrant tellement le plaisir était intense. Dans un dernier effort, Heero fit encore monter la chaleur qui régnait dans la chambre. Duo n'en put plus et se déversa sur lui et sentit un liquide chaud, au même instant, se déverser dans son intimité. Heero, épuisé, le regardait et lui caressait les cuisses.

« J'ai envie de prendre une douche avec toi mon ange. »

« Oui mais il faudra m'aider pour mes cheveux. »

« Oui. Tu as été merveilleux mon ange. »

Duo rougit comme une fille. »

« Merci… J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir. »

« Cela c'est entendu mon ange. »

« Tu crois que les garçons nous ont entendu ? »

« Hn. Je n'en sais rien… Tu demanderas à Quatre demain. Aller à la douche. »

Duo aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

« Voui. »

Heero se retira, Duo grimaça. Puis les doigts entrelacés, ils allèrent ensemble sous le jet chaud de la douche.

**Á suivre**

_Hummmmmmmmmmm_, ils sont mariés et Wufei va avoir une nouvelle famille.  
Nuit de noce (_ Et quelle nuit …Noan)_… Quatre et Trowa gros gros rapprochement…  
Ce n'est pas beau tous cela ?  
Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.  
Kisu.

_**Catirella**_

(1) Gifu : beau-père / **père adoptif

* * *

**

_Juste pour information : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions, FF n'apprécie pas trop…_

_

* * *

_**Une petite reviews. Snif… … ↓**


	11. Noël

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Et bien non… Les 5 beaux garçons de Gundam Wing ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais je les empreinte pour les besoins de cette fiction… Oui ils vont peut être souffrir, surtout un… Je sais, c'est toujours le même mais que voulez-vous, c'est bien connu… Qui aime bien, châtie bien et lui c'est un bonheur de l'aimer et de le châtier… Je sais aussi je suis sadique… On ne se refait pas…

Couples : … **1X2** - 3X4 - Dorian et Catherine (_Les autres à venir ?_)

**Sujet :** Un orphelinat et la vie de tous les jours.

Genre : Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Bêta, Noan :_

_Dis, t'as prévu de m'offrir une boîte de mouchoir pour Noël ??__  
__Je n'aurais que 3 mots à dire sur ce chapitre : Superbe, Emouvant et Merveilleux !!_

_Joyeux Noël à tous._

_Noan_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le 17 décembre 2006.  
Mis en ligne le 24 décembre 2006._

Tadam…  
Et oui un chapitre pour Noël enfin le 24 décembre 2006.  
J'aime tout particulièrement ce chapitre.  
Un retournement de situation énorme dans ce chapitre.  
Si si je vous assure… Et non ce n'est pas un fait de dernière minute. C'était prévu depuis le chapitre 2.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
_Catirella_

_-_☆_-

* * *

_

**Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka  
**11. Noël

* * *

Une fois les dernières formalités remplies en mairie, Wufei Chang, après avoir donner son accord à Duo devint : Wufei Chang-Maxwell.

Les vacances d'Octobre passèrent très vite, les travaux d'aménagement finis, les enfants eurent des chambres individuelles sauf pour les deux garçons qui étaient inséparables. Heero fit changer le papier de sa chambre et la leur donna car celle-ci était plus grande. De nouveaux travaux avaient commencé pour modifier et agrandir l'appartement. La chambre de Zechs devint une deuxième salle de bain et une nouvelle chambre d'adulte fut commandé pour les parents d'Heero qui garderaient les enfants directement dans l'orphelinat.

Deux petits garçons arrivèrent en même temps. Treize Kushrenada, 8 ans et Clements Broden, 7 ans. Ils arrivaient d'autres orphelinats ce qui fit que l'adaptation se passa très bien.

Trowa et Quatre n'avaient pas encore franchi le pas. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouveau l'occasion de se retrouver ensemble pour la nuit mais à Noël, cela allait se renouveler.

Cette année, le père de Quatre voyageait, Duo avait demandé à Heero si Quatre pouvait rester avec eux pendant les vacances de Noël puisque tous les pensionnaires retournaient chez eux obligatoirement à cette périodes de l'année. Heero lui avait donné son accord et les deux garçons attendaient avec impatience les vacances qui étaient dans 3 semaines.

Dorian et Catherine étaient revenus de France et habitaient juste à coté de l'orphelinat un belle maison qui n'avait pas été habitée depuis plus de 50 ans. Le bruit des garçons lorsque les beaux jours arrivaient en avait fait fuir plus d'un mais Dorian et Catherine ne s'en formalisaient pas. Les travaux et l'ameublement de celle-ci avait été suivis de près par Heero en leur absence et tout était parfait.

Réléna était très fière d'aller tous les matins en garderie en tenant la main de Dorian depuis son retour car toutes les petites filles étaient en admiration devant lui. Il était beau, jeune et super gentil à leurs yeux. Réléna avait beau leur dire qu'il n'était pas libre et qu'il allait être papa cela ni changeait rien. Dorian avait une cour d'admiratrices et aussi des petits garçons qui voulaient être aussi beau que lui plus tard.

Duo créa une émeute le jour où il dut venir chercher Réléna à cause de sa fièvre. Il était le seul de disponible car les parents d'Heero avait été convoqués à Tokyo par l'Ambassade Américaine. Les bouts de choux eurent un dilemme… Dorian ou Duo ? Ils avaient des étoiles pleins les yeux quand Duo était apparu et avait emporté Réléna dans ses bras.

Mais aujourd'hui, Dorian et Catherine enceinte de 3 mois gardèrent les trois enfants car Duo, Heero et les parents d'Heero étaient partis pour Tokyo la journée. Les parents d'Heero avait pu renseigner l'Ambassade Américain concernant Duo. Duo était le seul convoqué à Tokyo cette fois-ci mais il avait refusé de si rendre seul. Heero, bien sûr l'aurait accompagné quoi qu'il arrive mais Duo avait insisté pour que ses beau-parents soient présents car eux savaient pour quelle raison il était convoqué mais n'avaient pas eu le droit de lui en parler.

« Mr Maxwell merci d'être venu. Mr Yuy, enchanter. Mr et Mme Yuy ravi de vous revoir. »

Chacun salua à leur tour cet homme d'environ 50 ans aux allures d'agent secret. Duo n'en menait pas large. Qu'avait t'il bien pu faire comme bêtise pour être convoqué par l'Ambassade Américaine.

« Mr Maxwell, l'administration est parfois longue et surtout nous avons commis une erreur il y a 1 an à votre égard. »

« Excusez moi mais je ne comprends pas quelle erreur vous auriez pu commettre Monsieur Fox. »

L'homme inspira et se lança.

« C'est au sujet de la mort de vos parents et de votre petit frère. »

« Je vais enfin savoir où ils ont été inhumés ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci mon Dieu. J'ai fait tellement de démarches lorsque je suis sorti de l'orphelinat qui n'ont jamais abouties que j'ai tout abandonné, il y a deux ans. »

« Oui nous étions au courant de tout cela Mr Maxwell mais nous ne pouvions rien vous dire avant vos 21 ans. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous êtes né sur le sol japonais et du fait que vos parents étaient américains, vous avez eu la double nationalité et votre majorité du fait que vous étiez aussi japonais était de 21 ans. »

« Je comprends… Où se trouve ma famille Monsieur ? »

« Ils sont enterrés dans le cimetière d'Osaka. »

« QUOI ! **Ils étaient toutes ces années à mes côtés et je n'en ai rien su.** »

Duo avait brusquement reporté son attention sur ses beaux-parents.

« Nous l'ignorions aussi Duo nous l'avons appris il y a une semaine lorsque nous avons été convoqués pour que nous déclarions sur l'honneur que tu étais bien Duo David Maxwell et que tu avais bien été pupille de la nation de tes 6 ans à tes 18 ans. »

Duo baissa la tête.

« Excusez moi je n'aurais pas du vous parler de cette façon. »

Odin sourit à Duo et prit sa main gauche.

« Ce n'est rien Duo. »

Duo en fut rassuré et attendit la suite de l'agent Fox et d'un coup il eut la vision de Fox Mulder dans X-FILES. Sauf que David Duchovny était plus sexy que l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Duo se contrôla pour ne pas rire. Il était tellement heureux de bientôt pouvoir aller se recueillir sur la tombe de sa famille. Un très beau cadeau de Noël avant l'heure.

« Mr Maxwell tout ceci est votre propriété. »

Disant cela Fox fit glisser devant lui une mallette en cuir.

« Je ne comprends pas ? »

L'agent soupira.

« Ce que je vais vous dire est classé secret défense. Mr Maxwell, vos parents travaillaient pour l'Ambassade Américaine depuis 10 ans avant votre naissance. Ils ont été assassinés lorsque votre maison a été détruite par le feu. »

« NON. Heero ? »

« Je suis là…Poursuivez je vous en pris. »

« Merci. Votre mère a pris un risque énorme en vous jetant de la fenêtre du première étage mais elle n'avait que cette solution pour au moins vous sauver la vie. Elle est morte des suites de ses blessure par balle, elle a bien sur été brûlée par la suite. Votre père a été tué sur le coup et votre petit frère Solo, par contre, a hélas succombé par les flammes, votre mère n'a pas eu le temps de le sauver, il est mort dans ses bras. »

Duo pleura la tête baissée.

« Je… je pensais que j'aurais pu les sauver. »

« Non. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire Duo. J'ai moi même été impuissant lorsque je suis arrivé sur les lieux. »

« Nous nous connaissons ? »

« Oui mais tu étais sous le choc. J'étais ton garde du corps Duo, depuis ta naissance. »

« Mon garde du corps ? »

Fox lui sourit.

« Oui. Tes parents étaient très important Duo. Nous avons voulu te protéger du mieux qu'il nous était possible et l'orphelinat Yuy était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Ne nous en veux pas mais si tu n'as pas été adopté, c'est du au fait que nous bloquions toutes les adoptions possibles pour toi. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ouvres la mallette et tu comprendras. »

Duo, les mains tremblant0es, ouvrit celle-ci. Á l'intérieur, des albums photos faits ressemant, divers papiers mais surtout des documents bancaires de trois banques différentes. Duo regarda Fox en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Tout cet argent est à toi Duo. Ceci est ton héritage. J'ai moi même pris soin de faire attention à tous les investissements qu'avaient fait tes parents. J'ai placé l'argent des assurances vie de tes parents et des indemnisations pour leur habitation. Tout ce qui se trouve sur ces trois comptes est à toi. Un représentant de chaque banque va arriver d'ici une demi heure pour te faire signer les derniers documents… J'ai insisté pour que tu ais déjà une carte bancaire sur ce compte. »

« Tout cet argent est à moi ? »

« Oui Duo. »

« J'ai beaucoup d'argent ? »

« Oui. Tes parents étaient des personnes très riches et leurs diverses assurances vie te rend encore plus riche qu'ils ne l'étaient. »

« Heechan c'est trop là, je n'arrive pas à accuser le coup de tout cela, j'ai besoin d'air. »

« Oui mon ange. On peut vous laisser quelques instants ? »

« Bien sûr Mr Yuy. »

« Viens allons faire un tour. »

« Oui. Je suis désolé c'est trop d'un coup. »

« Nous comprenons Duo, prends ton temps. Heero fait lui boire une boisson sucrée. »

« Oui maman. »

Une jeune femme les conduisit jusqu'au jardin après qu'Heero ait pris un Coca pour Duo. Ils marchèrent quelque instant puis Heero fait asseoir Duo sur un banc. Son époux posa immédiatement sa tête sur son épaule.

« Heero. »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai beaucoup d'argent et je sais où sont enterrés mes parents et mon petit frère. »

« Oui mon ange. »

« Tu viendras avec moi sur la tombe hein ? »

« Bien sûr mon ange. »

« Je vais te rembourser tout ce que je te dois. »

« Oui si tu veux. »

Duo éclata en sanglot.

« On a assassiné mes parents comme ceux de Zechs, c'est horrible, je les déteste. »

« Oui je sais. »

Heero le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les cheveux.

« Je suis là Duo et je ne te laisserais pas revivre cela seul mon amour. »

« Je t'aime tellement. »

« Moi aussi et où que soient tes parents, je suis sûr qu'ils sont très fiers que leur fils ait réussi malgré les difficultés que tu as du vivre. »

« Et les coups de canne. »

Heero sourit.

« Oui… Et les coups de canne. »

Á leur retour dans le bureau de Fox, celui-ci vit les yeux rougis de Duo et fut peiné d'avoir du lui cacher les vraies circonstances de la mort de sa seule famille. Il lui assura aussi que les responsable ne pouvaient plus lui nuire. Duo interrogea du regard. Ils avaient été éliminés 1 an plus tôt après 15 ans de recherches et traques. Duo en fut soulagé. Les meurtriers de sa famille avaient payé pour leur crime. Les dernières formalités faites, l'agent Fox les raccompagna à l'aéroport. Duo le remercia d'avoir pris en charge les biens de ses parents et le trajet du retour en avion fut des plus silencieux.

Duo s'endormit l'appareil à peine décollé et rêva de sa famille avec des visages bien visible grâce aux photos de l'album que lui avait fait Paul Fox, un ami de ses parents de leur vivant. Dans 4 ans, le voile serait levé sur leur profession au sein de l'ambassade. Duo attendrait patiemment ces 4 années. Pour la première fois, il rêva d'eux le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne les avait pas laissés mourir, il n'aurait pas pu les sauver. Cette idée l'avait hantée 16 ans. Heero lui caressa les cheveux heureux pour son mari.

Le lendemain, Duo, accompagné d'Heero, se rendit sur la tombe de ses parents et de son petit frère. La sépulture était très belle et en parfaite état. Le gardien du cimetière leur expliqua qu'il devait l'entretenir pour qu'elle soit toujours parfaitement propre. Duo en fut soulagé. Il déposa les roses sur celle-ci et si recueillit un bon moment. Heero resta derrière lui le temps qu'il dise enfin au revoir à sa famille. Ce soir, là Duo pleura au creux du cou de son mari. Il venait enfin de faire son deuil après tant d'années.

Le week-end suivant, Noël se rapprochait de plus en plus.

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« Tu peux m'accorder une faveur. »

Heero leva un sourcil et arrêta de vérifier des papiers pour l'orphelinat.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je peux offrir un autre cadeau à tous les garçons, y compris Quatre ? »

« Tu sais qu'ils ont deux cadeaux de Noël depuis l'année dernière et qu'ils les choisissent aussi maintenant ? »

« Oui je sais mais je veux que ce Noël soit exceptionnel, c'est le premier avec nos enfants respectifs. J'ai envie de leur faire un cadeau Heero s'il te paît. »

« D'accord. »

Duo soupira de soulagement.

« Tu as racheté des décorations de Noël ? »

« Oui, j'ai demandé à ta mère de le faire pour moi, je n'ai pas pu me libérer cette semaine. »

« Hn. Duo tu n'es pas obligé de dépenser autant d'argent pour l'orphelinat. »

« Mais Heero cela me fait plaisir. »

« Je sais. Tu as déjà fait un magnifique cadeau pour les garçons. »

« Voui, je sais ils vont pouvoir nager quand il fera beau dans une piscine c'est super non ? »

« Oui tu les gâtes trop. »

« Heero laisses moi au moins ce petit plaisir. »

Heero se leva et prit son mari dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime mon cœur et si cela te rend heureux je le suis aussi. »

Duo enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Heero et y déposa un baiser.

« Merci »

Duo joua au lutin de Noël toute la semaine qui suivit, la chambre de Duo et d'Heero depuis leur mariage ressemblait à la chambre du père Noël avec des tonnes de cadeaux.

« Duo. »

« Voui ? »

« Un par garçon ? »

Duo rentra la tête dans les épaules. »

« J'en ai fait deux par personne, te fâches pas. »

« Privé de chocolat chaud. »

« Non non steuplaît laisses moi boire mon chocolat chaud que tu m'as préparé avec de la crème chantilly. »

« Duo tu m'avais dit 1 par garçon et en plus le père de Quatre nous a envoyé lui aussi des cadeaux pour tout le monde en remerciement d'avoir accueillir son fils durant les vacances de Noël. »

« C'est vrai ? Ils sont arrivés quand ? »

« Ne changes pas de sujet. »

Duo lui fit des yeux de chat battu et Heero sourit.

« Petit démon. »

« Voui. Peux avoir mon chocolat ? »

« Hn. »

« Méchi je t'aime mon amour. Il arrive quand le sapin ? »

« La chose énorme arrive demain. »

« Il n'est pas si grand que ça. »

Heero fronça les sourcils et Duo se blottit dans les bras protecteurs.

« Plus de 3 mètres de haut, ce n'est pas petit. »

« Non mais les plus petits vont être émerveillés. »

« Hn. Pas qu'eux je pense. »

« Voui. »

Le réveillon fut une soirée formidable. Les garçons chantèrent des chants de Noël, Quatre s'était mis au piano. Il avait encore de très bon restes de ses cours privés eu de ses 4 ans à ses 10 ans et de temps en temps, il faisait un tour en salle de musique pour s'entraîner.

Tout le monde fut mis au lit à 23h30 et tous les adultes aidés de Quatre et de 10 garçons de 17 ans mirent tous les cadeaux autour du sapin. Soit environ 400 cadeaux en tout. Il n'y en avait jamais eu autant. Les tables avaient êtes mises de côté et les cadeaux éparpillés un peu partout. Ils mirent pratiquement 2 heures pour que tout soit installé.

Personne n'avait eu le droit de sortir du lit avant 7 heures du matin. Ce fut la tête à l'ouest que ceux qui avaient aidé à jouer au père Noël cette nuit, allèrent réveiller ceux qui dormaient encore. Peut de garçons chez les petits dormaient encore ce matin là.

Trop excité d'ouvrire leur cadeau de Noël.

Les parents d'Heero et les jeunes mariés furent heureux de voir l'émerveillement des garçons lorsqu'ils virent tant de cadeaux jonchant le sol de la grande salle. Aucun n'osa approcher, ce fut Heero qui, en souriant, pris un des cadeaux et appela le nom du garçon auquel celui-ci était destiné. L'opération distribution et déballage dura jusqu'à 9 heures. Tout le monde était aux anges.

Aucun n'avait jamais eu autant de cadeaux de leur vie à l'exception de Quatre. Heero l'avait d'ailleurs informé que les cadeaux que son père lui avait envoyé étaient restés dans son bureau pour que cela ne fasse pas d'histoire. Quatre comprit très bien et ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait eu lui aussi des cadeaux ce matin là au pied du sapin et ceux-ci lui avaient fait un plaisir immense, mais le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il eut fut de voir la joie des plus petits.

Réléna, Zechs et Wufei avaient d'autres cadeaux qui les attendaient aussi dans l'appartement de leur grand parents. Heero et Duo leur avaient fait quelques cadeaux en plus ainsi que Tama et Odin qui étaient ravi de jouer aux grands parents.

Duo fut surpris car il n'eut que le cadeau de Quatre parmi les cadeaux du matin. Lui en avait posé un pour chaque membre de sa nouvelle famille. Il ne dit rien mais Heero avait bien vu que cela l'avait chagriné. Heero ne lui dit rien.

Ce soir là, les enfants furent de nouveau laissés aux bons soient de Dorian et Catherine. Trowa et Quatre eurent quartier libre et ils eurent leur première fois ensemble. Trowa fit l'amour à Quatre et Quatre le fit à Trowa. Ils avaient mis au sol les deux matelas de leur lit et après une troisième fois où ce fut Trowa qui prit les commandes il s'endormirent enlacés et encore plus amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Le soir, vers 19 heures, chez les parents d'Heero, Tama prenait des photos de ses petits enfants déballant les autres cadeaux que le père Noël leur avait apportés. Réléna et Zechs y croyaient encore et Wufei ne leur dit pas que c'était les adultes qui achetaient les cadeaux aux enfants et joua le jeu pour Zechs surtout et Duo qui lui avait fait de formidables cadeaux. Il avait reconnu l'écriture de son père adoptif sur les étiquettes sur ses cadeaux.

« Duo ce gros cadeaux il est pour toi. »

« Merci mon chéri. »

Si Heero n'aimait pas être appelé " Mon chéri " Wufei lui en raffolait. Il avait opté pour l'appeler Duo pour le moment et cela ne dérangeait personne. Heero avait eu la même attention. Réléna et Zéchs l'appelaient Duo aussi comme cela, pas de jaloux.

Duo regarda et la signature d'Heero le rassura. Il ne l'avait pas oublié.

« Heero il est superbe. »

« Comme cela tu pourras préparer tes cours et contrôles sur ordinateur immédiatement. Tu perdais du temps à tout retaper les midis et durant les heures où tu n'avais pas cours. »

« Merci c'est un cadeau des plus utiles. »

« Tiens Duo Wufei m'a dit qu'il était pour toi celui-là aussi. »

« Merci Réléna. »

Duo regarda Heero.

« Ouvres le. »

« Voui. »

Duo ouvrit celui-ci et trouva un coussin pour animaux à l'intérieur.

« Heero ? Que veux tu que je fasse d'un coussin. C'est au cas où je serais puni et interdit de lit ? »

Les enfants et les parents d'Heero ne purent se retenir de rire.

« Baka… Papa. »

« Oui j'y vais. »

« Hein ? »

« Attends une minute. »

Et moins d'une minute plus tard, le père d'Heero donna à son fils un panier en osier recouvert d'un torchon.

« Joyeux Noël mon ange. »

Duo, les sourcils levés, souleva le torchon.

« UN CHATON. »

« Un minou ? Veux voir le petit chat. »

« Réléna, attends que Duo l'ai pris dans les bras, c'est son cadeau de Noël. »

« OH il en a de la chance… Je pourrais jouer avec Duo ? »

Duo qui avait pris le chaton tout blanc avec un tache noir entre les deux oreilles, lui faisait des câlins.

« Si tu ne l'embêtes pas oui sinon non, il est tout petit. »

« Elle. »

« C'est une chatte ? »

« Hai. »

« Merci j'en ai toujours rêvé. »

« Ça je le sais. Tu n'arrêtais pas avec les chats errants. »

« Tu avais vraiment tout vu de moi ? »

« Oui. Mais je n'avais pas réalisé que je t'aimais avant que tu ne nous quittes Duo. Je le savais pourtant que j'attendais chaque retour chez moi pour pouvoir ne serait ce que te voir quelques heures, même si nous nous disputions. »

Duo en avait les larmes aux yeux mais la petite chatte miaula pour faire savoir qu'elle était là.

« Je peux la prendre Duo ? »

« Oui Wufei mais tu fais attention que les deux plus petits ne la martyrise pas. »

« Oui. »

« Tiens… Heero merci ce cadeau est touchant. J'ai honte je ne t'ai fait qu'un seul cadeau. »

« Non Duo tu m'en as fait plus d'un avec la joie que tu as donné aux garçons, la piscine et ton inscription au permis de conduire. »

« Mais ils ne sont pas pour toi directement. »

« Voir ceux que l'on aime heureux est un cadeau encore plus précieux mon ange. »

« Heero tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé depuis la mort de ma famille… Merci de m'aimer et d'être là pour moi. »

« Approches. »

Duo vint se coller au torse de son époux.

« Tu es ma vie Duo. »

Duo resta quelques minutes dans les bras d'Heero. Puis Tama lui donna les cadeaux qu'Odin et elle lui avait fait.

Il en fut très toucher, il n'avait jamais était aussi gâté pour un Noël depuis ses 6 ans.

Heero ce soir là bouda un peu. Sakura avait accaparé son époux. Tama et Odin rigolèrent de voir Heero jaloux du chaton. Les garçons dormirent dans l'ancien chambre d'Heero qui avait été réaménagé. Réléna avait une petite chambre qui était avant le bureau d'Heero. Les jeunes mariés dormirent dans la chambre d'amis et Sakura fut obligée de coucher sur son coussin. Duo n'avait pas réussi à amadouer son époux.

Cela n'empêcha pas Heero de câliner son petit démon en toute sagesse car les murs de la demeure de ses parents étaient plus fins que ceux de l'orphelinat.

Même si Quatre et Trowa leur avait confirmer qu'ils n'avaient presque rien entendu lors de leur nuit de noce.

Ce Noël fut merveilleux pou Duo et sa nouvelle famille.

Pour Trowa et Quatre aussi !

**Á suivre**

Joyeux Noël

J'ai speedé ainsi que Noan pour que vous puissiez avoir ce chapitre ce 24 décembre.  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plus car moi j'ai adoré l'écrire.  
BISOU.

_**Catirella**_

-☆-

_**

* * *

**_

_Juste pour information : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions, FF n'apprécie pas trop…_

* * *

**Une petite reviews. Snif**… … … ↓ 


	12. 10 ans plus tard

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Et bien non… Les 5 beaux garçons de Gundam Wing ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais je les empreinte pour les besoins de cette fiction… Oui ils vont peut être souffrir, surtout un… Je sais, c'est toujours le même mais que voulez-vous, c'est bien connu… Qui aime bien, châtie bien et lui c'est un bonheur de l'aimer et de le châtier… Je sais aussi je suis sadique… On ne se refait pas…

Couples : … **Heero et Duo -** Trowa et Quatre - Wufei et Zechs - Dorian et Catherine (_Les autres à venir ?_)

**Sujet :** Un orphelinat et la vie de tous les jours.

Genre : Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

_Bêta, Noan :_

_AU SECOURS, CAT EST EN TRAIN DE ME BUNNIFIER !!_

_J'aime toujours autant et c'est vraiment de plus en plus adorable !!_

_Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !!_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le vendredi 26 janvier 2007.  
Mis en ligne le 27 Janvier 2007 à 00h40._

J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et voici le résultat.  
Attention, bond dans le temps. Le titre est le reflet du chapitre.  
Je ne vous en dis pas plus je préfère vous laisser découvrir celui-ci en le lisant…  
Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
_Catirella_

---

**Merci infiniment Noan pour cette correction des plus rapides.**

---

* * *

**Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka  
**12. 10 ans plus tard

* * *

« DUO. »

« Maman je suis mort. »

« Qu'as-tu encore fait ? »

Duo regarda son fils aîné avec un sourire des plus idiotes.

« Trois fois rien mon chéri. »

« J'ai un doute papa. »

« Wufei si Heero me cherche, je ne suis pas là. »

Duo fila de la bibliothèque de leur maison où ils habitaient depuis 7 ans, pour aller dans son bureau à l'orphelinat. Heero arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

« Wufei où est passé ton père ? »

Wufei fixa son beau-père et soupira.

« Il m'a demandé de te dire que je ne l'avais pas vu ici. »

« Baka. »

« Je sais otousan, même en 10 ans il est resté le même. »

« Hn. »

« Il a fait quoi encore ? »

« Ton père a habillé Réléna comme une ado. »

« Ah. Et ? »

Heero était vert de rage.

« Tous les garçons du collège l'ont reluquée de la tête aux pieds. Je vais le tuer. »

« Parti vers son bureau. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. Zechs et moi on sort ce soir n'oublie pas. »

« Hn… Vous allez où déjà ? »

« Au cinéma et on rentre direct dans notre chambre… Et ne débarque pas **demain sans frapper**… Il ne m'écoute même pas… Désolé papa. C'est toi qui m'appris à ne pas mentir. »

-

« **DUO**. »

« Ah non me gronde pas, elle était trop mignonne en fille. »

« **EN ALLUMEUSE OUI**. »

Duo tournait autour de son bureau pour ne pas se laisser attraper par son époux.

« C'est Wufei qui a lâché où je me cach… trouvais ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet. »

« AH NON PAS DE FESSÉE J'AI PASSE L'ÂGE. »

« Ooh que non. »

« Steuplaît pas ça pas ça… Oh oui encore… »

« Pervers. »

« 'Vi… Attends. »

Duo fila fermer son bureau à clé. Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

« Duo. »

« Quoi ? Trowa est là pour faire face. C'est quoi ma punition ? »

« Une fessée. »

« Non pas une fessée, la caresse steuplaît. »

« Tu ne le mérites pas. »

« Mais elle avait pas l'air d'une aguicheuse, tu te fais des films Heero. C'est une fille et elle avait envie de ressembler à une fille pour un… »

Heero leva un sourcil et retint son petit démon de mari par la natte.

« Un quoi ? »

« Aie pas la natte. Rien j'ai rien dit. »

« D.u.o. »

« Mais Heero, elle va avoir 14 ans, ce n'est plus une petite fille non plus. Il va falloir que tu lâches du leste et la laisse un peu ressembler à une fille. »

« Les garçons sont tous des hentais. »

« De toute façon elle est déjà amoureuse… ! … Oups… T'as pas entendu. »

« Comment cela amoureuse ? »

« Heuuuu, au fait, la sœur de Trowa arrive quand ? »

« Catherine arrive vendredi prochain avec son époux. Faut dire aussi qu'ils ont mis du temps à se marier ces deux là et ne change pas de sujet Duo. »

« Mais heuuuuuuuuu… Heero, Zechs n'a pas été mangé par Wufei. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« Pouf que tu es chian… AIEEE mes pauvres fesses. »

« Reste poli. C'est qui ? »

« Nan je ne te le dirais pas. »

« Duo. »

« Nan. »

« DUO. »

« MAIS… NON PAS MES FESSES… AAAAHHHHHH TU ME CHATOUILLES ARRÊTE… »

Duo était mort de rire maintenant après avoir pris une claque sur les fesses.

« Aller dis-moi. »

« Treize, elle craque pour Treize. »

« Mais il est trop vieux et c'est sa dernière année avec nous. »

« Ben oui mais… »

Duo fut d'un coup redressé sur les genoux de son mari qui le fixait le regard grondeur et suspicieux.

« Mais quoi ? »

« Il l'aime aussi. »

« QUOI ? »

« Heero, il n'a aucune mauvaise attention et attendra ses 16 ans pour sortir avec elle, il me l'a dit. »

Heero avait toujours les sourcils froncés.

« Heero. Réléna est tombée sous son charme il y a 4 ans lorsqu'il l'a sauvé après sa chute dans la piscine. Depuis elle a appris à le connaître en le regardant de loin. Treize est comme Trowa, des plus discrets. D'ailleurs c'est à Trowa qu'elle a été se confier et c'est lui qui est venu m'en parler, enfin Quatre car les confidences sur l'oreiller, c'est mortel. »

« Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu fais pareil ? »

« Heuuuuu, je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ? »

« Baka. »

« Je sais. Je l'ai fait une fois. Pour ton anniversaire il y a 5 ans. »

« Je vois. Tu es privé de goûté. »

« NAN. »

« Oh que si… »

« Non je suis mouuuuufff… Hummmmmmmmmm »

« Trowa a les choses en main et moi je t'ai en main alors tais-toi. »

« 'Vi. »

Duo les joues toutes rouges se laissa allonger sur son propre bureau.

-

Le samedi midi toute la famille Yuy/Maxwell/Chang déjeuna avec les garçons de l'orphelinat en compagnie de Trowa et Quatre.

Catherine et Dorian les avaient rejoint comme tous les samedis midis, avec Vincent et Damien, les jumeaux et la petite Hélène qui avait 6 ans. Catherine était de nouveau enceinte de 7 mois, mais pas des enfants de Dorian. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté avant que Catherine ne soit une mère porteuse. Étant fatiguée ces derniers temps, elle se reposait beaucoup et c'était Dorian qui s'occupait de leurs trois enfants, aidé de Wufei lorsqu'il n'avait plus de travail pour ses études de droit.

Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser le ventre de Catherine. Heero et Dorian le charriaient à chaque fois, suivis de leurs enfants.

« Je vous proute. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui Duo je vais bien juste fatiguée. Alors vous en avez parlé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est délicat vis à vis de Dorian. »

« Papa Duo a surtout la trouille de tomber dans les pommes à la vue du sang. »

Réléna adorait taquiner son autre père.

« Hé ! Même pas vrai. »

« Hn… Tu as tourné de l'œil lorsque Wufei s'est fait une fracture ouverte lors qu'un combat au Karaté. »

« C'est pas la même chose. C'est mon fils et j'ai eu très peur aussi. »

Wufei sourit.

Duo était le père qu'il aurait choisi sans aucun doute. Il n'avait jamais regretté ce que Duo avait fait pour lui et le considérait comme son véritable père tout comme Heero qu'il appelait " otousan ". Duo avait respecté les vrais parents de Wufei et tous les ans, ils se rendaient sur leur sépulture pour se recueillir. Zechs et Réléna n'avaient pas très bien compris les premières fois. Mais ils comprirent lorsque eux-mêmes rendirent visite à leurs parents. Ils ne portaient plus le nom de leurs parents mais cela ne les empêchait pas de les aimer aussi.

Les Yuy/Maxwell/Chang formaient une famille des plus unies et celle-ci allait s'agrandir d'ici deux mois de deux petits bébés. Une petite fille et un petit garçon que Catherine portait en elle. Le plus beau des cadeaux pour toute la famille qui attendait avec impatience leur arrivée.

La maison construite il y a 8 ans pour eux, avait eu ces derniers mois, des travaux d'agrandissement et c'était Wufei et Zechs qui en avait bénéficiés. Heero avait enfin accepté qu'il partage la même chambre ainsi que le même lit. Zechs venait d'avoir 17 ans et n'était plus le petit garçon timide. Plus d'un et d'une lui avaient tourné autour et Wufei leur avait fait comprendre à sa dernière année de lycée qu'il n'était pas libre. Zechs avait toujours des étoiles plein les yeux lorsque Wufei était à ses côtés ou prenait sa défense. Même s'il n'avait plus besoin de cela depuis qu'il pratiquait le karaté comme Wufei et Réléna.

Catherine avait proposé aux garçons d'être présent pour la naissance mais ils n'avaient pas encore pris leur décision.

« Nous allons encore en discuter Catherine, cela peut encore attendre ? »

« Oui, bien sûr Heero. »

« Hai. Au fait on t'appelle " Cat " le temps que Catherine et Tristan Bloom seront parmi nous comme d'habitude. »

« Pas de problème, Trowa tu dois être heureux de revoir ta grande sœur ? »

« Oui… Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de nous avoir réuni, Catherine. Sans toi je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais retrouvée. »

« Je suis heureuse que mes quelque relations ait pu servir à quelque chose. Réléna, je n'avais pas vu mais tu es magnifique avec cette jupe et ce petit haut… Houla ! Le papa n'a pas l'air de cet avis ! »

« Hn. »

Duo soupira, Wufei et Zechs éclatèrent de rire.

« Il a du mal à voir sa petite fille devenir une femme. C'est moi qui ai du aller acheter le premier soutien gorge de son bébé. »

« Papa. »

« 'Scuse ma puce. »

« Tu avais promis. »

Duo prit un air penaud en regardant sa fille.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Privé de dessert. »

« Hé ! Heechan… »

« Elle a raison. »

Duo bouda en croisant les bras et toute la table rigola.

« Même pas juste. »

La journée se poursuivit par une après-midi en balade pour les adultes hormis Trowa et Heero qui étaient de garde ce week-end. Duo lui n'était plus que professeur d'anglais en plus celui de Karaté pour tous les garçons de l'orphelinat, les enfants de Catherine et Dorian et bien sûr Réléna.

Et bientôt une petite Katy.

La fille d'une des sœurs de Quatre.

Le mari de Shara, la 5ème sœur de Quatre, était décédé depuis 5 ans, juste avant la naissance de sa fille. Shara donna le diminutif du prénom de leur mère à sa fille. Mais elle ne s'était jamais remise de la mort de son époux qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Elle n'avait pas lutté contre la malade et avait à son tour quitté ce monde, il y a 6 mois.

Quatre en avait demandé la garde. Il adorait sa petite nièce et Trowa l'aimait aussi. Il avait du demander l'accord à sa famille car, une autre de ses sœurs en avait eu la garde d'office. Iria avait donné son accord si leur père donnait enfin sa bénédiction au mariage de son fils unique avec l'homme qu'il aimait depuis plus de 10 ans et qui le rendait heureux.

Mr Winner avait capitulé. Katy était folle de son oncle et de Trowa et la perte sa fille lui avait ouvert les yeux, qu'en a son entêtement de ne pas accepter Trowa au sein de la famille Winner.

Katy, le jour du mariage de Quatre et Trowa serait leur fille. Elle portait déjà le nom de Winner, il n'y aurait plus qu'à rajouter Barton et ils formeraient eux aussi une famille.

Quatre était sur un petit nuage depuis que son père avait enfin béni leur futur mariage. Mais le plus important était cette petite fille qui allait enfin vivre avec des personnes heureuses et aimantes. C'était une chose qui lui avait fait défaut depuis sa naissance sauf lorsque ses tantes ou son oncle venait lui rende visite. Mr Winner avait bien essayé de faire entendre raison à sa fille pour le bien être de sa petite fille mais rien n'y fit.

Katy allait naître une deuxième fois dans une semaine.

Á l'heure du goûter le petit groupe retourna chez Heero et Duo.

Wufei et Zechs préparèrent le goûté pour les enfants. Réléna était partie avec son père et surtout un certain Zechs en sortie. Heero les surveillait du coin de l'œil.

Catherine, épuisée, s'endormit sur l'un des canapés du salon et Duo la regarda en souriant. Dorian s'occupait des enfants le temps que le goûté arrive.

Quatre vint s'asseoir à côté de Duo et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Duo comprit qu'il avait besoin de parlé.

« Tu veux qui nous allions dans la bibliothèque ? »

« Oui. »

« Viens allons-y. Dorian nous nous absentons. »

« D'accord. Á plus tard.»

Une fois dans la bibliothèque Duo prit place sur le canapé et Quatre reprit la même position qu'une minute auparavant.

« Tu as peur ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai pas peur de me marier mais d'avoir une petite fille avec nous tous les jours. Et si nous ne trouvons pas les mots, si moi je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Trowa travaille avec les garçons il a voulu changer son orientation en cours d'année. Il est un merveilleux infirmier. Je l'aime encore plus chaque jour, mais là notre vie va prendre un nouveau tournant. »

« Tu y arriveras Quatre. Nous non plus cela n'a pas été facile surtout avec trois d'un coup. Mais nous avons fait de notre mieux et toi, aussi bien que Trowa trouverez cet équilibre. Et elle va entrer à la petite école avec Hélène. Hélène est très gentille. Et nous sommes tous là… On habite à 1 minute de chez vous. »

Quatre sourit.

« Oui. J'ai eu peur que la maison ne soit pas finie à temps. »

« Oui moi aussi. Les deux lapins en avaient marre de devoir dormir dans un petit lit. »

Quatre et Duo rigolèrent.

« Heero a du mal à lâcher ses enfants. »

« Oui, mais là il va gagatter avec les bébés. »

« Toi aussi. »

Duo eut un sourire immense.

« Oui. J'ai tellement hâte. J'ai tellement été comblé par Wufei, Zechs et Réléna que j'espère qu'ils seront comme eux. Mais là il y en a un de moi et un d'Heero… Je te dis pas les caractères. »

« La pauvre nounou. »

« Ben… En faite je prends un congé parental d'une année. »

Quatre se redressa d'un coup.

« Non ! »

« Si… Heero et moi nous en avons parlé et nous avons aussi discuté de cela avec les enfants. Heero briffe Wufei pour prendre en main l'orphelinat au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose, d'ailleurs Wufei a fait une demande pour changer de nom et avoir aussi celui de Yuy. Il est adorable. »

« Tu l'as tout de suite aimé Duo et lui t'aime aussi beaucoup. Il a eu très peur lorsque tu as eu ton accident de voiture à cause de cet homme ivre. »

« Oui je sais. J'ai eu de la chance de sortir du coma au bout d'une semaine. C'est d'ailleurs après cela qu'il m'a appelé papa. J'en ai pleuré. »

« Je sais. Nous étions tous là… Duo tu as pardonné à tes parents ? »

Duo soupira.

« Non. S'ils n'avaient pas été des agents secrets, ils seraient encore en vie. Je sais, c'est égoïste mais je leur en veux. Je vais le faire Quatre mais pas encore. »

« Je comprends. »

Quatre posa de nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo.

« Je vais enfin me marier avec Trowa. J'en ai tellement rêvé. »

« Et nous nous l'avons tellement attendu. »

Quatre sourit.

« Idiot. »

Duo en fit de même.

« Je sais, mon cher et tendre époux me traite de " baka " tous les jours. »

« C'est quoi ta dernière bêtise ? »

« Il ne l'a pas vu encore. »

Quatre éclata de rire.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« J'ai voulu faire une machine ce matin. »

« Houla. »

« 'Vi. Trois de ses chemises blanches sont roses. »

« Tu es mort. »

« Je sais. Mais ce que j'aime le plus c'est l'après punition… Je ne m'en lasse pas. »

« C'est vrai que c'est super. »

Quatre et Duo se regardèrent et ils partirent dans un fou rire de leur bêtise respective.

**Á suivre**

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, ce n'est pas voulu.  
Je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.  
BISOU.

_**Catirella**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Juste pour information : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions, FF n'apprécie pas trop…_

* * *

**Une petite reviews. Snif**… … …↓ 


	13. 2 mariages et 2 bébés

Auteur : Catirella

Titre : Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka

Base : Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Et bien non… Les 5 beaux garçons de Gundam Wing ne sont toujours pas à moi. Mais je les emprunte pour les besoins de cette fiction… Oui ils vont peut-être souffrir, surtout un… Je sais, c'est toujours le même mais que voulez-vous, c'est bien connu… Qui aime bien, châtie bien et lui c'est un bonheur de l'aimer et de le châtier… Je sais aussi je suis sadique… On ne se refait pas…

Couples : … **Heero et Duo -** Trowa et Quatre - Wufei et Zechs - Dorian et Catherine

**Sujet :** Un orphelinat et la vie de tous les jours.

Genre : Yaoi, AU, humour et amour bien sûr…

Voici ma Bêta remplaçante le temps que Noan puisse reprendre son poste…  
_Bêta Siashini :_

_Chapitre génial, j'ai vraiment adoré, mais c'est habituel avec tes fictions Catirella._

_Au programme, rire, bonheur et amour beaucoup d'amour. Toujours autant d'émotions ressenties !_

_Pour moi ce chapitre est à la hauteur et je ne suis pas déçue !!!_

**Note de l'auteur donc moi, Catirella :  
**_Écrit le vendredi 28 et 29 mars 2007.  
Mis en ligne le 30 mars 2007 à 11h40 ._

Je n'avais pas du tout la suite de cette fiction, je l'ai écrite uniquement par obligation. Je suis consciente que ce n'est pas ce que certains attendaient, moi non plus d'ailleurs.  
Donc, je suis désolée si vous êtes déçus. Je fais de mon mieux. Mais étant donné que je voulais que vous ayez la " **NOTE** " qui figure juste en dessous, qui est en rapport avec mes fictions et non mes OS, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix.  
Ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier de cette fiction, j'espère que celui où ceux qui suivront seront écrits avec plus d'inspiration de ma part.  
Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
Catirella

- § -

**NOTE**

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre par la force des choses et obligation, mais aussi pour clarifier la situation quant à mes fictions en cours et non finies.**

**Il est dommage que certaines personnes se permettent de parler pour les auteurs n'aillant plus publiés depuis très longtemps (une année, voir plus) et de les juger sous forme de texte.**

**J'avoue que moi aussi cela m'agace de ne pas avoir la fin d'une fiction que j'ai aimé lire, mais je ne sais pas pour qu'elle raison l'auteur a dû arrêter d'écrire et cela ne regarde que lui et l'auteur en question n'a peut-être pas pu faire autrement.**

**En ce qui me concerne.**

**Mes fictions hors mis " Winner Company ", sont je dirais en sommeil depuis leur dernière Updated qui date de décembre 2006 (soit 3 mois ½ environ en non 1 an), le temps que je trouve une suite qui me convienne, car je n'ai pas envie de les bâcler. Surtout que leurs suites n'est pas la fin de celles-ci.**

**Donc, il y aura des suites et j'ai l'intention de les finir, sauf s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Mais en effet les mises en ligne ne seront plus comme à mes débuts.**

**Pour " Winner Company " (qui n'est pas une fiction à la base), j'ai promis une suite et il y en aura une. Mais là encore je suis bloquée et je n'arrive pas à l'écrire, donc il faut juste être patient.**

**Je tiens aussi à rajouter que je ne cherche pas à me justifier, mais mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute quant à mes 3 fictions en cours mises en suspend.**

**Je vous remercie de votre compréhension.**

**Catirella**

- § -

_**Merci infiniment Siashini pour cette correction des plus rapide, c'est moi qui est choisi de le mettre en ligne vendredi et non jeudi en soirée.**_

**

* * *

**

**Orphelinat, Collège et Lycée privé YUY d'Osaka  
**13. 2 mariages et 2 bébés

* * *

Le grand jour pour Quatre et Trowa est enfin arrivé.

Le père de Quatre et la totalité de ses sœurs étaient présentes, en plus de leur propre famille.

Comme le disait Duo pour blaguer à elles seules elles pourraient ouvrir un orphelinat au vu du nombre de neveux et de nièces que Quatre avait.

Catherine Bloom la sœur aînée de Trowa était très heureuse de mener son petit frère devant Monsieur le maire. Quatre au comble du bonheur eu l'honneur que son père donne sa main à Trowa, il attendait ce moment depuis tellement d'années qu'il n'y croyait plus.

En 10 ans les lois avaient beaucoup changé et ils étaient le seul couple à s'unire en ce samedi. De plus leur mariage était officiel et non symbolique comme lorsque Heero et Duo c'étaient unis 10 ans plus tôt.

À 14h20 Messieurs Winner-Barton sortirent de la mairie d'Osaka mariés et pères d'une petite demoiselle d'honneur vêtue tout de blanc avec un petit bouquet de roses jaunes. Katy Winner-Barton était très fière d'être au mariage de ses nouveaux papas.

La fête battait son plein lorsque Heero, le deuxième témoin de Trowa, pris la parole pour faire un petit discours en l'honneur des mariés, enfin pas tout à fait. Trowa et Quatre l'avait plus que harcelé depuis 2 mois pour qu'il fasse celui-ci le jour de leurs noces en présence de tout le monde.

Dure mission que les futures époux c'étaient donnés, mais à cet instant ils savouraient ce moment qui leur faisait autant de joie que le fait d'être enfin mariés aux yeux de la loi.

« Je souhaite à ce jeune couple que j'ai eu la chance de voir se former lors de leur dernière année de lycée, sous mon regard de directeur et celui d'un professeur d'anglais, qui leur a donné des conseils au sujet du préservatif la nuit même de notre propre lune de miel. »

Duo mort de honte rougit et fit la moue. Tous leurs enfants éclatèrent de rire, comme toute la salle.

« Duo. Je sais que ce jour appartient à Trowa et Quatre, mais ils ont plus qu'insisté donc… »

Heero après avoir reposer le micro qu'il avait emprunté le temps de son petit discours, se rapprocha de son époux.

Quatre prit l'appareil numérique des mains de Cat, qui l'avait gardé pour lui et Trowa la mini caméra que sa sœur Catherine avait elle aussi en main dans l'attente de cet instant.

Heero mit un genou à terre une fois devant Duo qui commençait à comprendre ce qu'il allait faire et ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes.

« Duo mon amour, je t'aime et chaque jour passé à tes côtés est une aventure et un bonheur… »

La salle rit de nouveau et Duo ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant.

« Duo nous nous sommes unis il a 10 ans, symboliquement pour donner de l'amour à des enfants et ne pas les séparés. Mais nous nous aimions et cela ne fut qu'une formalité. Duo… Acceptes-tu de m'épouser à nouveau ? Nos enfants sont très désireux que leurs pères se marient pour de vrai, comme ils me l'ont si bien dit lorsqu'ils ont su qu'ils allaient avoir un petit frère et une petite sœur. »

Duo se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer plus et répondit à son époux en le tirant sur la main qu'il avait dans la sienne pour qu'il se relève.

« Oui… Oui j'accepte de t'épouser , je t'aime tant Heero. »

Heero prit Duo dans ses bras qui maintenant pleurait de bonheur. Ils allaient enfin vraiment être mari et mari aux yeux des lois japonaises. Réléna, Zechs et Wufei virent à leur tour les entourer en les serrant aussi fort qu'ils le purent.

Les parents d'Heero étaient des plus heureux eux aussi, car leurs fils leurs avaient donnés des petits enfants formidables et bientôt ceux-ci allaient s'agrandire grâce à la gentillesse du couple Adams, marié après la naissance des jumeaux depuis 9 ans déjà.

Catherine Thomas avait juste gardé son nom de jeune fille lorsqu'elle travaillait, mais depuis 7 jours trop fatiguée, elle ne travaillait plus. Enfin… Elle était quant même présente en cas d'opération importante pour guider et conseiller ses jeunes confrères.

Dorian heureux père de famille, dirigeait depuis 4 ans la garderie pour le personnel du collège et lycée, il était des plus heureux et les petites filles le regardaient toujours avec fascination, car il était toujours aussi beau.

Quatre et Trowa quant à eux étaient tout sourire. Heero et Duo les avaient plus qu'aidé dans les moments difficiles et ce petit moment de bonheur offert à leurs amis était l'un des plus beau cadeau pour leur mariage.

Katy ne passa pas cette première nuit avec ses papas, mais avec la famille Yuy-Maxwell-Chang. Réléna la pris dans sa chambre et lui avait fait un magnifique petit lit tout rose. Heero le matin même avait cligné des yeux en voyant cela. Duo lui n'avait rien rajouté. Déjà que la robe que Réléna avait choisie pour les noces avait eu du mal à passer. Duo ne voulu voulut pas aggraver son cas ce matin là.

Un mois et quelques jours plus tard, il y eu un deuxième mariage ou Heero et Duo s'unirent pour la deuxième fois, mais cette fois-ci ils avaient des papiers officiels où ils étaient mari et mari. Catherine était dans son dernier mois de grossesse et à tout moment elle pouvait accoucher, car le col s'était dilaté depuis déjà plusieurs jours.

Cela faisait tout juste 4 jours qu'Heero est Duo étaient de nouveau mariés, lorsque Catherine eux ses premières contractions.

Dorian avait eu 5 semaines plus tôt une discussion avec Heero et Duo en privé au sujet du jour J. Et celui-ci venait d'arriver.

Wufei n'étant hélas pas présent étant à l'autre bout de la ville pour ses études de droit. Ce fut Trowa qui prit la barre de l'orphelinat, mais surtout des plus petits car le mercredi après-midi aucun n'allait à l'école (1).

Dorian partit en catastrophe de la garderie, tiré par un Duo dans tous ses états. Heero lui était au volant et Catherine à l'arrière en train de faire des exercices de respiration pour calmer les douleurs. Duo tremblait comme une feuille lorsque Dorian l'installa en voiture et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero pour qu'il mette le contacte une fois lui-même au côté de sa femme.

Heureusement que Catherine allait accoucher à l'hôpital où elle était en poste depuis 10 ans et que le personnel savaient que les enfants qu'elle portait n'étaient pas de son époux. Car leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçu.

Une femme et trois hommes dont deux blancs comme du riz, cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours aux urgences.

Catherine fut prise en charge par une de ses collègue sage femme et les trois garçons se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir.

« Dorian, je sais plus, je sais pas si je serais à la hauteur. »

Dorian sourit et prit Duo par les épaules. Heero n'avait pas l'air mieux que Duo.

« Je suis sûr moi que tu vas l'être et Heero aussi. »

« Hn ! … Non, je… Je suis comme Duo et c'est ta femme… »

« STOP… Nous n'allons pas avoir de nouveau cette discussion, le moment est mal choisi. Catherine à besoin de vous. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de regarder, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Juste d'être à ses côtés, de l'encourager et la soutenir. »

A ce moment là une infirmière sortit de la salle où Catherine se trouvait.

« Le Professeur Thomas-Adams vous attend messieurs. »

Dorian ne leur laissa pas le temps de battre en retraite et les poussa aussi fort que cela lui été possible vers l'infirmière.

Elle leur sourit, mais eux ne sourient pas du tout. Heero fronçait les sourcils et Duo était mort de trouille.

« AH ! Ne faites pas attention si elle vous crie des noms d'oiseaux. »

Duo et Heero se figèrent et le regardèrent encore plus inquiets de ce qui les attendait.

« Tout va bien ce passer ne vous inquiétez pas. »

L'infirmière à son tour les poussa à l'intérieur de la salle.

« Mr Adams, je vous tiens informé comme convenu. »

« Merci Haya. »

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et referma les portes sur eux. Dorian soupira. Il n'avait rien montré aux deux futurs papas mais lui-même était inquiet pour sa femme. Il retourna là où se trouvait des sièges et s'y installa en attendant, car il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il savait que leur enfant serait pris en charge par Quatre et Wufei comme convenu au préalable. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre maintenant.

Heero et Duo se retrouvèrent vêtus en moins de 2 minutes, d'une blouse de couleur vert pomme avec une charlotte sur la tête où la natte de Duo se retourva enroulée à l'intérieur, ainsi que des chaussons qui couvrent leurs chaussures dans la même matière que la charlotte qu'ils avaient sur la tête.

Catherine avait souri lorsqu'elle les avait vus arriver et un peu plus tard ils grimacèrent lorsqu'elle leur écrasa les doigts lors d'une contraction plus forte qu'une autre. Ils comprirent très vite de quoi voulait parler Dorian avec les noms d'oiseaux (2). Rare d'ailleurs en règle général de la part du Professeur Thomas !

Plus de 5 heures après leur arrivée le premier des bébés décida enfin de montrer le bout de son crâne.

« Je sais que c'est dur Catherine mais il faut pousser maintenant, je vois le premier. »

Catherine était épuisée. La douleur lui déchirait toute la colonne vertébrale. La péridurale ne fonctionnait pas sur elle donc depuis elle n'en avait plus et ce pour la 2ème fois.

« J'en peu plus… »

Duo et Heero souffraient pour elle. Aussi pour eux, car ils avaient les mains en compote.

« Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place Catherine mais il faut faire ce que te demande la sage femme. »

Catherine regarda Heero au bord des larmes.

« Je sais mais c'est trop douloureux et je suis épuisée. »

Duo lui tamponna une sorte de petite serviette sur le front pour lui essuyer la sueur et lui serra très fort sa main qu'il avait toujours dans la sienne.

« Tu peux y arriver nous sommes à tes côtés nous n'allons pas te laisser. Vas-y pousse. »

La sage-femme qui n'avait rien rajouter du hélas intervenir car le bébé devait impérativement sortir.

« Catherine, il faut que tu pousses maintenant. »

Catherine serra les dents, ferma les yeux. Duo et Heero serrèrent aussi les dents sous la douleur de leur main qui venait d'être achevée. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

Dans un râle Catherine poussa en puisant dans les forces qui lui restaient à cette instant. La sage-femme aida et guida la tête du premier bébé qui venait de sortir. Catherine du poussait encore pour sortir le reste du corps. Elle poussa en étant aidée des garçons qui la maintenaient pour l'aider dans l'effort.

Le bébé entièrement sortit pleura quelque instant plus tard une fois le cordon coupé et pris en main par une des deux infirmière présente.

« Votre fille messieurs, il nous reste son petit frère à sortir maintenant. Catherine tu reprends des forces, tu sais que tu as un repris de courte durée. »

Catherine répondit en haletant.

« Oui… »

« On peut te la mettre sur le ventre ? »

« Duo, Heero ? »

« C'est pour toi Catherine. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, je ne suis que la mère porteuse. »

Catherine lui sourit comme elle put, elle était épuisée, mais il y en avait encore un à mettre au monde.

« Tu peux la mettre sur mon ventre Naomi. »

Dans la minute qui suivit, une magnifique petite fille fit pleurer ses papas. Catherine était heureuse de les voir si émus en regardant leur enfant.

« Elle est magnifique Catherine merci, merci sans toi nous n'aurions pas pu vivre cet instant. »

Heero l'embrassa sur le front.

« Il n'y a pas de mot pour ce que vous nous avez offert Dorian et toi. Merci grande sœur. »

« Ooh je viens de prendre un coup de vieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux… Naomi. » (3)

« Oui cela reprend. Aller on reprend votre fille et nous allons nous occuper de votre fils. »

Haya revient juste à temps pour assister la sage-femme. Elle c'était absentée le temps d'aller avertir Dorian que le premier bébé était enfin né.

Catherine eut beaucoup de mal à pousser pour le 2ème, mais Heero et Duo l'aidèrent beaucoup et leur fils arriva à son tour dans un cri plus puissant que celui de leur fille.

Heero pensa que leur fils devait être le fils biologique de Duo. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils pleurèrent de la même façon que pour leur fille lorsqu'ils virent leur fils.

Ivy et Eir Yuy-Maxwell venaient de faire d'Heero et de Duo des pères comblés.

15 jours plus tard ils surent qui était le père biologique de qui. Par les tests ADN bien sûr, mais aussi à cause de la couleur des yeux de leurs enfants, même si ceux-ci pouvaient encore changer.

Heero avait eu tout faux.

Ivy était la fille de Duo et Eir son fils.

Ils se foutèrent un peu de savoir qui était l'enfant de qui, mais ils avaient préféré le savoir en cas de souci de santé par la suite. Cela leur fera gagner un temps précieux.

De toute façon, sur leur sorte de livret de famille établi lorsqu'ils s'étaient remariés. Ils étaient tous les deux les pères des jumeaux, comme d'ailleurs de leurs trois premiers enfants qui figuraient avant les deux petits derniers.

Catherine eut quand même un pincement au cœur les premiers temps mais très vite elle se reprit. Elle avait eu presque 9 mois pour faire un travail sur elle-même, le fait qu'elle n'était que la mère porteuse, même si elle était un peu plus en réalité.

Le rôle de tata lui convenait parfaitement et Dorian fut très présent auprès de sa femme et de Duo qui fut un peu beaucoup dépassé par les évènements le premier mois avec les jumeaux.

Duo fit même une sorte de mini dépression la première semaine, n'arrivant pas à suivre le rythme. Cela avait amusé un peu Catherine. Pas pour ce moquer de lui bien au contraire. Car cela démontrait bien que Duo prenait très à cœur son rôle de papa et maman durant l'absence d'Heero lorsque celui-ci travaillait.

Mais petit à petit Duo trouva ses marques et Heero aussi. Réléna les aida dès qu'elle le pouvait et bien sûr les deux garçons aussi.

Wufei changea de nom de famille durant ce premier mois.

Il s'appelait désormais, Wufei Yuy-Maxwell-Chang. Le nom étant trop long, il n'utiliserait que Yuy-Maxwell.

Il n'en oubliait pas pour autant qu'il était un Chang et le dernier de son clan.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour toute la famille.

Quatre et Trowa avaient de leur côté réussis à trouver leur propre équilibre. Ils n'avaient que Katy pour le moment mais lorsque Trowa était de garde à l'orphelinat avec Heero, Quatre se retrouvait seul avec leur fille. Bien que dès qu'il le pouvait il débarquait chez la famille nombreuse maintenant où se trouvait aussi les enfants de Dorian et Catherine tous les week-end. Il y avait parfois même les 2 plus petits de l'orphelinat qui avait bien du mal à s'intégrer. Deux frères de 6 et 7 ans arrivés en juillet dernier.

Katy jouait beaucoup avec eux et Quatre les trouvait adorables. Trowa avait d'ailleurs dit à Quatre que s'ils arrivent à s'en sortir avec Katy, ils pourraient envisager d'agrandir la famille. Katy avait dit à la naissance des jumeaux qu'elle aimerait elle aussi avoir un frère ou une sœur.

Quatre et Trowa lui avait expliqué qu'eux ne pouvaient pas avoir de bébé. Elle en fut désolée mais très vite retrouva le sourire en leur disant qu' ils pouvaient très bien en choisir dans l'orphelinat car il y avait plein de garçons juste à côté de leur maison.

Ils en avaient bien sûr parlé et n'avaient pas encore pris leur décision. Bien que Quatre soupçonnait son époux de faire venir les deux petits garçons chez Heero et Duo, tout en sachant que lui-même allait y venir avec Katy.

« Arrête de te poser des questions Quatre. Et écoute ton cœur. »

« Duo ! Ils dorment ? »

« Oui enfin. Ils vont m'achever. J'ai survécu à l'orphelinat, à Heero, à 3 enfants, mais deux bébés qu'un coup je n'étais pas aussi bien préparé que je le croyais. Catherine m'avait prévenu, j'aurais dû mieux écouter au lieu de faire le pitre. Mais je suis heureux et Heero aussi c'est le plus important. Réléna en veut 6 comme cela, grand bien lui en fasse. Je pleins Treize si c'est lui le père ! »

« Tu es heureux cela se voit et s'entend. »

« Oui et je suis sûr que vous serez de très bons pères pour Sacha et Danny. »

« Mais s'ils ne nous aiment pas ? »

Duo pouffa et serra Quatre près de lui après avoir posé sa main droite sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

« Ils te dévorent des yeux à chaque fois qu'ils te voient dans l'espoir d'avoir un câlin comme Katy. Et crois-moi ils adorent Trowa. Trowa a un don avec les petits c'est inné chez lui… Depuis quand tu es plus grand que moi au fait ? »

Quatre lui répondit en souriant.

« Depuis mes 20 ans. »

« Même pas juste. »

« Merci Duo. »

« De rien. Et en plus tu as de la chance ils sont déjà propres ! »

Duo avait dit cela avec un sourire niais et Quatre ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Les enfants les regardèrent et Quatre vit pour la première fois dans les yeux des deux petits garçons ce que Duo venait de lui expliquer.

**Á suivre**

Encore désolée.

J'espère que malgré tout ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu un peu.  
Je vous dis donc à bientôt.  
Bizzzzzzzzzzz.

_**Catirella**_

(1) - Je ne sais pas pour les mercredi et à mon avis ils sont de à l'école et j'ai eu la flemme de chercher, gomen. Mais je pense qu'ils doivent aller à l'école toute la semaine. Mais cela reste à déterminer. Là on va dire que le mercredi après-midi, il n'y a pas d'école pour les petits.  
(2) - Pour ceux qui se demanderaient… " mais de quoi elle parle avec ces noms d'oiseaux ? ". Juste des gros mots ou autres. Je vous rassure toutes les femmes ne jurent pas en accouchant, mais cela arrive parfois lorsque la douleur est trop forte.  
(3) - Je ne connais pas le temps entre la naissance de jumeaux, 20 minutes, plus, moins. Aucune idée et je pense que cela dépend de chaque femme en fait. Mais je ne peux pas vous le confirmer. Lisou, tu es mieux placée que moi pour savoir. Biz à tes deux puces (fille et garçon) par la même occasion… Cat

* * *

_Juste pour information : Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions, FF n'apprécie pas trop…

* * *

_

_**Si le cœur vous en dit laisser une review, sinon ce n'est pas grave, Catirella**_


End file.
